


Готов к другой жизни / Ready For Another Life [In Russian]

by sinners0prayer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinners0prayer/pseuds/sinners0prayer
Summary: A Russian translation of Ready For Another Life translated by tumblr user losahina!Последним, что помнил Рик Греймс, был Ниган, заносящий Люсиль над его головой, а затем он проснулся в больнице, выходя из комы. Он помнит все, что было накануне и раньше, но почему-то его воспоминания не сходятся с действительностью.Когда Карл входит в палату, все кошмары кажутся мелочными, пока в дверях не появляется тот, кого Рик хотел бы больше никогда не видеть. А потом новая реальность обрушивается на него: он встречается с Ниганом в течении многих лет. И теперь Рик должен выяснить, что, черт возьми, происходит, и почему какая-либо версия его смогла влюбиться в кого-то вроде Нигана.





	1. Глава 1. Яд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ready For Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338588) by [sinners0prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinners0prayer/pseuds/sinners0prayer). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by tumblr user Losahina!

Последним, что помнил Рик Греймс, был Ниган, замахивающийся Люсиль над его головой.   
  
И потом он очнулся в стерильной больничной палате.   
  
Сначала Рик подумал, что он в Грейди. И запаниковал, подумав о Бет и о том, как близко он был. Как близко была она. Они все принимали неверные решения, не так ли?   
  
Он почувствовал, как по телу пошли мурашки. Почему он был здесь?   
  
На мгновение все это показалось Рику смутно знакомым. Возможно, правда в том, что все, пережитое им за последние два с половиной года, было плохим сном. Может быть, его просто ранили на дежурстве, и на этом все?   
  
Он почувствовал, что его лицо идеально выбрито. Граймс потрогал свою голову — все цело. И это снова подвело Рика к тому, что все произошедшее было просто кошмаром. Ужасным сном, в котором он как-то создал кучу новых личностей, включая собственную дочь Джудит. Что-то кольнуло у него в груди, когда он понял, что ее больше нет. Даже несмотря на то, что она была в кошмаре, Граймс хотел, чтобы она жила.   
  
В палату вбежала доктор, и ей оказалась Дениз Клойд. Новая Дениз, которая никогда не была расстреляна арбалетом его правой руки, Дерила Диксона. Она была здесь. Почему же там все выглядело так реально?   
  
Дениз подбежала к нему, проверила реакцию зрачков и сняла несколько трубок, которые Рик помнил еще с первой комы. Она мягко потрогала его лоб и спросила, как у него дела. Граймс не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто молчал, пока Клойд продолжала проверять его. Она попросила его не двигаться, а затем ушла, чтобы рассказать новость его семье.   
  
Его семья. Лори и Карл, голова у Рика кружилась, когда он думал о том, что произошло с ним за последние два года. Думал о Гленне, Абрахаме, Мэгги, Мишонн. О семье, которую он потерял. Нашел. И снова потерял. Это было так реально, что Рик никак не мог поверить в то, что он все придумал.   
  
А потом в палату вбежал Карл.   
  
— Папа! — Закричал он и обнял Рика.   
  
Граймс обнял сына в ответ, но быстро отстранился. Как долго он спал? События из его сна, как он теперь называл их, были еще свежи в его памяти. Они были настолько реальны, что совсем не походили на ночной кошмар. Карл, стоящий перед ним с целыми глазами и широкой улыбкой, казался большим сном, чем все, что Рик придумал.   
  
— Карл. — Его голос дрожал от мысли о том, что он не будет жить в мире, где ходячие разрывают на куски тела его родных и близких. И в мире, где злые люди смеются ему в лицо, размахивая бейсбольными битами.   
  
— Где мама? — Спросил Граймс, чувствуя, как странно звучит этот вопрос.    
  
Карл отстранился: — Папа, мамы нет уже пять лет.   
  
Он боялся, что это сломает отца, но Рик держался, потому что прошло уже много месяцев с тех пор, как он действительно потерял Лори. Сначала Граймс даже подумал, что он все еще в своем мире, а потом Карл добавил — пять лет.   
  
Рик заметил, что хотя сын не выглядит взросло, что-то в нем изменилось, показывая, как он вырос.   
  
— Карл... Джудит здесь? — Спросил Граймс, хмурясь.   
  
— Нет, в школе. Она будет так счастлива! — Сказал Карл со слезящимися глазами, отчего у Рика тоже встал ком в горле.   
  
— Как долго меня не было? — Рик надеялся, что прошло два года или вроде того, тогда жизнь, который он жил, не казалась бы такой странной. Но потом он подумал, что бы ни ответил ему сын, она все равно не будет иметь смысла.   
  
Если Джудит уже больше пяти лет, и Лори ушла, тогда его ранение и первая кома тоже были частью сна. Когда он начался? Сколько ему приснилось? Было ли хоть что-то из того, что он помнил, реальным?   
  
Карл сидел недалеко от Рика: — Тебя не было почти два месяца.   
  
— Меня...подстрелили на дежурстве?   
  
— Да, — Сказал Карл. — Ты помнишь это?   
  
— Да, но не так, как это действительно было. — Хотелось ответить ему.   
  
— Не очень. — Рик закрыл глаза. Его голос звучал хрипло, каждое слово, казалось, царапало Граймсу горло.   
  
— Шейн был там? — Воспоминания, слишком реальные, замелькали у него в голове. Как Карл выстрелил в остатки Шейна, что стоял за спиной Рика.   
  
— Да, конечно. — Граймс подумал, что, может быть, на самом деле, между Шейном и Лори ничего не было. Возможно, в этом мире Джудит действительно его дочь.   
  
Телефон Карла завибрировал. Он что-то посмотрел в нем, отправил сообщение и убрал в карман.   
  
— Так Джудит в порядке? Ты в порядке? — Спросил Граймс, изо всех сил стараясь свыкнуться с новой жизнью.   
  
— Да, мы все трое в порядке. И мы очень скучали по тебе.   
  
Рик закрыл глаза, и Карл сжал его руку. Независимо оттого, какой кошмар он пережил, его дети были в безопасности. Это главное.   
  
— Подожди...— Сказал Граймс, моргнув. — Трое?   
  
Образ Мишонн всплыл в его голове. Может быть, они нашли друг друга во сне, потому что были вместе в реальной жизни? Конечно. И он почувствовал, что хочет увидеть ее. Даже если он не сможет вспомнить свою реальную жизнь, она выслушает его сон и не подумает, что это странно или что он похож на сумасшедшего. Мишонн обнимет его и скажет, что все будет хорошо. Что они пройдут через это вместе.   
  
Прежде чем Карл успел ответить, они услышали, как кто-то громко вздохнул, стоя в дверях.   
  
— Итак, кажется, спящая красавица наконец-то проснулась! — И хотя голос звучал эмоционально, не узнать его было невозможно.   
  
Рик почувствовал, как знакомое чувство охватывает все его тело, как сердце бьется так сильно, что чуть ли не выпрыгивает наружу. В голове такое месиво, что он уже не был уверен, существовал ли вообще. Граймс слышал как по всему его телу разносится пульсация, словно сердцу уже не хватает отведенного пространства, и оно решило занять все тело. Это был тот же звук, который он слышал, когда он встретил этого человека впервые. И во второй раз. И в третий.   
  
А потом Ниган вошел в комнату.   
  
Рик вскочил так быстро, что чуть не потерял сознание снова. Он не мог вдохнуть, плетясь от Нигана так далеко, как это было возможно, волоча за собой многочисленные провода. Граймс не мог говорить. Он что-то злобно шептал, но ни Карл, ни Ниган не могли разобрать, что именно.   
  
— Папа...   
  
Ниган медленно пошел к Рику, но остановился, увидев, как тот дрожит, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол зверем.   
  
— Н-н-н... — Слова никак не хотели выходить из него, из горла вырвалось только хриплое и отчаянное. — Нет!   
  
— Рик. — В голосе Нигана слышалась паника. — Дорогой, что случилось?   
  
Глаза Граймса округлились еще больше, хотя казалось, что больше уже некуда. Он схватил Карла, притягивая его ближе к спинке кровати, чувствуя, как тяжелеют его веки.   
  
— Папа! Что с тобой происходит?   
  
Рик тяжело дышал, его тело слабело и он чувствовал, как предательские слезы начинают жечь ему глаза.   
  
— Я приведу Дениз. — Сказал Ниган, делая шаг назад и оглядывая Граймса печальным взглядом.   
  
— Карл. Карл. Карл. — Рик тяжело дышал, задыхаясь. — Мы должны убираться отсюда.   
  
— Папа, успокойся, ляг. Тебе нельзя вставать. — Голос Карла звучал успокаивающе, но на него это не подействовало. Он лишь качал головой, словно сломанный аниматроник.   
  
Дениз появилась вместе с Ниганом.   
  
— Рик. Рик. — Позвала она, осторожно приближаясь. — Пожалуйста, успокойся.   
  
— Нет! — Закричал Рик.   
  
Дениз попросила Карла и Нигана покинуть помещение, когда медсестра вбежала в палату.   
  
— Бет...— Сказал Граймс, немного успокаиваясь.   
  
Она улыбнулась и подошла к нему: — Я рада, что ты проснулся. Это нормально, чувствовать страх. Потом все будет хорошо.   
  
— Н-но...— Начал Рик, позволяя им уложить его на кровать. — Но почему он здесь?   
  
Он смотрел на них испуганными глазами, пытаясь передать им то, что чувствовал сам. Но Бет не понимала, и Дениз тоже.   
  
— Он, черт возьми, сумасшедший! — Хрипел он, чувствуя, как его атакуют воспоминания.   
  
— Бет, — Рик почувствовал, что задыхается. — Он убил Гленна. — И его грудь затряслась от рыданий, которые он не смог сдержать.   
  
Бет посмотрела на Дениз.   
  
— Рик, — начала она. — Это нормально, видеть такие сны в ситуациях, подобно твоей, но все в порядке. Ты в безопасности.   
  
— Гленн здоров, — сказала Бет. — Он был здесь вчера.   
  
— Я не понимаю, — прошипел Рик. — Почему он был здесь?   
  
Бет выглядела удивленной: — Гленн? Я...   
  
— Нет! Ниган. — Граймс выплюнул это, словно слова были ядовитыми.   
  
Дениз и Бет снова обменялись удивленными взглядами.   
  
— Рик... Ниган твой жених.   
  
Рик почувствовал, как его волосы встали дыбом. Нет. Это не может быть правдой. Шутка. Глупо. Просто смешно. И Граймс посмеялся бы, если бы не был так напуган.   
  
— Ты меня пугаешь. — Прошептал Рик, смотря в освещенный яркими лампами потолок.   
  
— Вы были вместе в течении пяти лет, — нежно сказала Бет. — Рик, ты не можешь вспомнить это?   
  
Рик закрыл глаза. Он уже видел, как его тащат на интенсивную терапию, которой он не хочется заниматься. Что случится с ним, когда он скажет им, что все, что он помнит — жизнь, где мир превратился в дерьмо и повсюду бродили ходячие? Что он привык убивать? Что Ниган безумный убийца, который заставлял его отрезать руку собственному сыну? Что тогда произойдет?   
  
— Я просто...— Сказал Рик, не веря в собственные слова. — Подождите. Кажется, я помню.   
  
И это было абсолютной ложью. Может быть апокалипсис и сделал его прямым и честным, но Граймс больше не знал этого человека.   
  
Дениз коснулась его руки: — Все будет в порядке. Тебе нужно отлежаться, иначе задержишься.   
  
Рик положил голову на подушку. Он молился, чтобы проснуться в собственной вселенной. В той, где он был убит человеком, который здесь со всей искренностью называет его дорогим. Рик знал, что он сделал много плохих вещей в своей жизни, но если есть рай и ад, несомненно, он имел хоть и небольшой, но шанс, оказаться в первом? А потом Граймс впал в беспамятство. 

 


	2. Chapter II. Болезнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr! <3

Когда Рик проснулся, на улице было темно, свет в комнате был тусклый. Он посмотрел на кнопку вызова и замялся. Граймс хотел немного побыть в одиночестве, он чувствовал неприятную слабость во всем теле. Боясь смотреть в зеркало, Рик сделал глубокий вздох и вернулся в кровать.

— Рик? — позвал голос из темного угла палаты.

Граймс напрягся и закрыл глаза, он ничего не мог поделать с дрожащими руками. Когда Рик открыл глаза, Ниган уже нависал над ним, словно смерть с косой.

Если бы можно было утонуть в кровати, Граймс сделал бы это немедленно.

— Рик, — мягко сказал Ниган. — Как ты?

Рик ничего не ответил.

— Дениз сказала, что на несколько секунд твое сердце остановилось. Это ненормально. Чудо, Рик.

— Ты не должен быть здесь. — Голос у Рика был слабый, но его злость чувствовалась в каждом сказанном слове. Ему было страшно и он знал, что это видно.

Ниган моргнул: — Почему?

— Потому что! Я не знаю, что за дерьмо они говорят, но мы не вместе!

— Ты многое пережил. Мы пройдем через это.

Рик мог придумать миллион ответов, но все они сводились к «держись от меня подальше». И это вышло так же жалко, как и предыдущая фраза, потому что лежа на больничной койке, Граймс чувствовал себя слабым и уязвимым.

Но Ниган не слушал его. Почему? Рик почувствовал, как маска уверенности спадает с него, и он снова начинает дрожать. По его лбу скользнула прохладная рука, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Граймс забыл, как дышать, вторая половина кровати становилась мокрой. Он скинул руку Нигана со своих волос и посмотрел вниз.

— Это нормально, — сказал Ниган, проводя пальцами по больничной рубашке Граймса и проникая в его влажные штаны.

Ослабевший Рик попытался оттолкнуть от себя руку, но ему удалось лишь слегка сжать ее. Однако этого было достаточно, чтобы Ниган отступил. Одарив Граймса тем же обеспокоенным взглядом, что и днем, он ушел.

Он вернулся с Дениз. Помня о поведении Рика, Ниган остался у стены, но он не сводил взгляда с Клойд, которая меняла постельное белье и надевала на Граймса новые штаны. От такого взгляда у Рика поднялась температура. Не от смущения — от злости. Дениз сказала, что ей нужно выйти на пару минут.

— Я знаю, что ты злишься на меня, — сказал Ниган, замешкавшись. Если бы у Граймса было достаточно сил, он бы вскочил и убил его. — Мне жаль. Я думал, что это позабавит тебя...

Рик слабо сжал руки в кулаки, но уже не знал, по какой именно причине. Было слишком много вещей, которые его раздражали. Ниган хотел сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент в палату вернулась Дениз. Некоторое время он стоял на своем месте у стены, но через пару минут вышел, ничего не сказав. Он не ушел, а ждал в коридоре, когда закончится осмотр. Стоило Клойд выйти, как Ниган зашел в комнату и подошел к кровати.

— Дениз сказала, что у тебя были кошмары, но позже ты вспомнишь меня. — Рик никогда бы не подумал, что у какого-то убийцы с битой имеется в арсенале такой мягкий тон.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Ниган был бы уже мертв: — Я соврал им. И ты не посмеешь сказать ей обратное.

— Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит. — Рик заметил, что Ниган хочет коснуться его руки, но вовремя останавливается.

— Происходит то, что я ненавижу тебя. И я пытаюсь выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее, чтобы наконец выяснить, что за чертовщина здесь творится.

— Ну, то, что ты ненавидишь меня вызвано твоей трамвой. Терапия поможет тебе все вспомнить.

Рик подумал, что в этом есть смысл. Прошло почти сорок восемь часов с тех пор, как он очнулся. Скоро сны забудутся и реальные воспоминания вернутся. Он боялся сказать Дениз, что ничего не помнит, кроме событий, которых никогда не было. Это все так странно звучит.

— И лучше бы тебе взять себя в руки, потому что я не приведу сюда Джудит, пока ты в таком состоянии. — Услышав это, Граймс чуть не сошел с ума.

— Ты не можешь лишить меня моего ребенка, — сказал он жалким голосом.

— Я не привезу ее, пока тебе не станет лучше.

При мысли о том, что Ниган живет в одном доме с его детьми, Рика охватила паника.

Следующие две недели Граймс делал все возможное, чтобы вернуть себе воспоминания или хотя бы не страдать от панических атак. Гостей у Рика почти не было, даже Ниган держался на расстоянии. Он оставался верным своему слову и не разрешал Джудит навестить отца. Всем казалось, что у Граймса ничего не получается, но он лишь продолжал упорно лечиться. Рик даже пробовал быть мягче с Ниганом, надеясь, что это поможет ему выбраться из больницы быстрее.

Иногда они разговаривали о прошлом и Граймс делал вид, что все вспомнил, но никак не мог сделать взгляд мягче. В такие моменты Ниган ничего не говорил, и это пугало Рика, потому что он совсем не понимал ход мыслей этого человека. Ему было бы проще, если бы эта доброта исчезла, открывая его истинное лицо. Граймса не волновало, что происходит в мире, злые люди везде одинаковы.

Каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине, Рик все время ждал, что Ниган достанет Люсиль и закончит начатое.

— Думаешь, сможешь убежать от меня в другую реальность? — звучало у него в голове. — Я научу тебя, как, черт возьми, вести себя правильно.

Когда к нему приходил Карл, он пытался узнать у него как можно больше. Они встретились, когда Ниган вел у Карла физкультуру и, по каким-то совершенно непонятным причинам, стали проводить много времени вместе.

И Карл любил его.

— Да ладно тебе, — хотелось закричать Рику. — Ты ведь убил нескольких людей, чтобы добраться до него!

И даже несмотря на всю сложившуюся ситуацию, Граймс был рад, что с ходячими больше нет проблем.

Однажды ему в голову пришла мысль, что это и есть сон. Может быть, Ниган не убил его, а просто вырубил. И сейчас Рик лежит в госпитале Хиллтопа, выздоравливая. Он бы с радостью проснулся там.

В тот день, когда его выписали, Граймс никак не мог привыкнуть к окружающему миру. Он смотрел из окна, но не замечал, насколько ощутима разница между сном и явью. Рик задержал дыхание, когда Ниган забрал кресло. Пока он убирал его в багажник, Карл помогал Рику стоять. Он почти вернул себе прежний вес, но у него еще было время на восстановление, прежде чем он вернется к нормальной жизни. По словам Дениз, Граймс выглядел почти здоровым.

Рик понял, что никогда не избавится от привычки осматриваться вокруг, проверяя, нет ли поблизости ходячих. Воспоминания из его сна начинали отступать на второй план, но даже две недели спустя они казались реальными.

Карл помог Граймсу сесть в машину. Рик немного колебался, но решил, что это лучше, чем застрять в больнице еще на неделю. Он собирался вернуть себе силу, чтобы справиться со всем этим дерьмом.

Ниган посмотрел на него через зеркало, и они поехали. При мысли о Джудит, Рик перестал дышать. Он думал о том, что уже скоро увидит ее, о том, как она ждет его. Только теперь она уже не та малышка, какой он ее помнил. Ей почти пять и она ходит в подготовительную группу в школе. Но Джудит знала новую версию его, и это облегчало задачу.

У него защипало в глазах, когда они подъехали к дому. Мэгги бегает с Джудит, а Гленн снимает их на Полароид. Он смотрит на них из окна и не может сдержать всхлипы.

— Папа! — позвал Карл, открывая ему дверь. Вылезая, Граймс чуть не упал, но вовремя схватился за сына.

Стоило Гленну подойти к ним, как Рик с силой сжал его в объятиях и зарыдал.

— Эй, Рик, — сказал Гленн, откашливаясь. — Все в порядке.

И вдруг Граймс понял, что ни за что не хотел бы проснуться в Хиллтопе. Пока Ниган не положил свою руку ему на плечо. Ему хотелось убить его за Гленна, но разве он мог? И когда Джудит побежала к нему, он снова потерял контроль.

— Папочка!

— Малышка, я так скучал по тебе. Я так рад, что ты в порядке. — Рик крепко держал ее. В ней что-то изменилось, в ее глазах.

— Папа говорил, что ты скоро проснешься!

Граймс замер. Он не ослышался? Его дочь действительно называет этого мудака папой?

— Рик, — голос Мэгги заставил его вернуться. Она широко улыбалась ему. — Добро пожаловать домой.

Когда Гленн и Мэгги ушли, Ниган пошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить Рику обед. Граймс играл с Джудит в кресле и улыбался, но все его мысли были о том, как он хватает Нигана за шкирку и окунает его голову в кипящую кастрюлю. Просто еще один вариант, как можно было бы избавиться от него.

— Джудит, иди сюда, не мешай папе, — сказал Карл.

— Хорошо. — Джудит спрыгнула на ковер.

Рик хотел взять ее обратно и держать их с Карлом крепче, чтобы волк с кухни не смог до них добраться. Слишком многое он хотел сделать и не мог.

На прощание Гленн сжал плечо Рика, а Мэгги поцеловала его в щеку. Ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы снова не дать волю эмоциям. Он сжал руки, как к нему подошел Ниган с тарелкой.

— Твои любимые, — сказал он, протягивая спагетти и кучу хлеба.

Рик равнодушно посмотрел на него. Сейчас любая еда казалась ему любимой, но что это за дерьмо? Какая-то шутка? Давясь, он съел все. Сейчас ему нужны силы.

— Видишь? Все тот же старый папа, — сказал Ниган, улыбаясь. Улыбка делала его похожим на кролика, и Рик каждый раз напрягался, видя ее. Граймс старался превратить страх в гнев.

В течение нескольких часов Рик пытался стать частью новой жизни, которая ему не принадлежит. Карл действительно был старше, чем он его помнил. Ему было восемнадцать и весной он шел в колледж. Из-за комы Рика ему пришлось перенести поступление.

Граймс начал путать сны с реальностью. События сна были слишком реальными, чтобы так просто забыть их. Но и происходящее сейчас казалось настолько настоящим, что с трудом верилось в то, что это тоже сон. Рик не заметил, как действительно заснул.

Кто-то нежно разбудил его. Граймс дернулся, почувствовав на себе руку Нигана. Было темно.

— Рик, что за дерьмо с тобой происходит? — его голос был полон безнадежности.

— Мы разводимся, — быстро сказал Рик. — Если это действительно моя жизнь, то ты уж точно не будешь ее частью.

— Мы не женаты.

— Хорошо. Это все упрощает. Я не хочу, чтобы ты находился в моем доме.

— Рик, мы купили этот дом вместе, разве ты не помнишь?

— Плевать. Это были не мы. Я не собираюсь жить с тобой, целовать тебя или делать другое дерьмо, подобное этому. — Мысль о том, что их отношения с Ниганом могли носить любовный характер, причиняла ему чуть ли ни физическую боль.

— Теперь ты хуй отвертишься от терапии, — теперь Рик слышал в его голосе прошлого Нигана. — Ты бы не говорил так, если бы был в здравом уме.

— Может ты и прав, но я уже не тот Рик. — И это было правдой. Каким бы он не был раньше, сейчас он другой человек. Без сомнений.

— Пойдем в постель, об этом мы поговорим об этом утром.

Рик усмехнулся: — Пойдем в постель? Вряд ли. Я пойду в кровать, а ты останешься здесь.

— Рик, ты не можешь заставлять меня спать на диване в моем собственном доме, — сказал Ниган, но уступил. — Ладно. Но позволь мне помочь тебе подняться.

— Там нет перил или что? Я справлюсь сам, — прорычал Рик.

— Не будь чертовым идиотом. — И прежде чем Граймс успел что-то сказать, Ниган перекинул его руку через плечо и направил в сторону лестницы.

Рик посмотрел по сторонам: он не помнил ни единой вещи в этом доме. Как можно было столько забыть? Сев на постель, Граймс посмотрел на дверь: — Не мог бы ты выйти?

Ниган запустил руку в волосы и, сделав глубокий выдох, вышел.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рик себе. — Завтра я точно проснусь. Или умру. Или еще что-нибудь.

Стоило его голове коснуться подушки, как он тут же провалился в сон.

Рику снился сон. Настоящий сон. Сначала он был в кромешной тьме, но потом кто-то включил лампу. Она давала зловещий красный цвет. Граймс подумал, что дьяволу надоело придумывать для него миры, и теперь он отправил его прямиком в ад, где Рику самое место. Из-за освещения он никак не мог понять, лежит он на кровати или на чем-то другом. Граймс попытался сесть, но внезапно из темноты вылезла рука и столкнула его вниз.

— Привет, дорогуша! — сказал Ниган и схватил Рика за горло.

Граймс запаниковал еще больше, когда понял, что на нем совсем нет одежды. Чувствуя, как Ниган сильнее сжимает его шею, Рик с ужасом вглядывался в глаза, выглядящие почти красными от освещения.

— Мы же, вроде как, хотели развлечься? Но ты так грубо сбежал от меня в другой мир!

Рик не мог говорить. Даже если Ниган его отпустит, он все равно не выдавит ни слова.

— Мы должны придумать, что нам сделать с твоим милым личиком.

Граймс хрипел, пытаясь вырваться. Он старался оттянуть руку в сторону, будто догадываясь о том, что задумал Ниган. Рик почувствовал что-то холодное металлическое в его руке — бритва. Выхватив ее, Граймс из последних сил пырнул его в горло. Кровь Нигана брызнула на него. Ее было так много, что при желании Рик мог бы утопиться в ней. Он сидел на кровати, пока все вокруг окрашивалось красными каплями.

Открыв глаза, Граймс вскочил, с силой сжимая одеяло. Почувствовал знакомую влагу на простыне, Рик чертыхнулся. Великолепно!

Он встал и попытался стянуть постельное белье, и в этот момент в комнату зашел Карл.

— Папа, что ты делаешь? Где Ниган?

— Внизу. — В этот самый момент в спальню зашел Ниган.

— Рик, что ты делаешь? — Он включил свет.

Ниган был в одних боксерах. Граймс вздохнул и отвернулся: он все еще жив. Это был просто сон.

— Не переживай из-за этого, — произнес Ниган, снимая простынь. — Дениз сказала, что это нормально.

— Ни черта это не нормально! — подумал Рик.

— Ты в порядке, папа? — спросил Карл.

— Да. — Граймс до скрипа сжал зубы, пока сын сажал его на кровать.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — обратился он к Нигану.

— Нет, мы справимся. — Рик злобно смотрел на них. Карл ушел, слишком сонный, чтобы понять, какая опасность угрожает его отцу.

— Пойдем, — сказал Ниган, ведя Граймса в ванну. Такой близкий контакт напрягал Рика. Он ничего не успел сделать, потому как Ниган сразу встал на колени и стянул с него штаны. Граймс чувствовал, как страх снова сковывает его тело, и злился от собственной трусости. Его глаза зацепились за что-то блестящее на полке над раковиной. Бритва.

— Подними ноги. — Засмотревшись на желанный предмет, Рик не услышал просьбу. Тогда Ниган сам осторожно поднял каждую из его лодыжек, вытаскивая штаны, а затем ушел.

Граймс продолжал смотреть на бритву, понимая, что ему нужно схватить ее, но не мог двинуться с места. Он вспомнил кровь из сна.

Ниган вернулся с новой одеждой, он снова встал на колени, и Рик почувствовал прикосновение влажных салфеток на своих ногах. Рука Нигана замерла на задней части бедра Граймса.

— Этого не будет, — подумал Рик. Его взгляд бегал туда сюда. Ниган. Бритва. Ниган. Бритва.

— Ты сильно переволновался в прошлый раз, так что я не буду настаивать. Справишься дальше сам? Или тебе нужна моя помощь? — спросил Ниган, указывая на влажные трусы Граймса.

Никакой реакции.

— Рик?

Ниган вздохнул. Как только Рик почувствовал прохладные пальцы над полоской своего нижнего белья, он схватил бритву и...

— Рик?

Граймс вздрогнул. Бритва все так же лежала на полке.

— Я справлюсь, — он прокашлялся, чтобы звучать увереннее. — Я справлюсь.

Ниган вышел из комнаты.

Рик снял трусы и быстро помылся. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Ниган лежал на кровати, что-то пшикая на нее. Граймс открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, а потом подумал, какого хрена он собрался делать, и промолчал.

— Это могло бы закончиться прямо сейчас, — подумал он. Пока Ниган был занят, он мог бы прикончить его. Но это глупо. В этом мире за такое сажают в тюрьму. Так что, большее, на что он мог рассчитывать, это просто вышвырнуть врага из дома.

— Пришло время для зимних клеенок, — засмеялся Ниган, увидев Граймса за спиной.

— Ты даже не знаешь, кто ты, не так ли? — тихо сказал Рик.

— Что?

Граймс посмотрел на него, лежащего на кровати.

— Я должен был действительно сильно согрешить, чтобы проснуться в этом мире, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали.

Ниган выглядел расстроенным, его голос звучал жалко: — Рик.   
Он не понимал, почему Рик так себя ведет. Встав с кровати и бросив на Граймса еще один тоскующий взгляд, Ниган вышел из комнаты. Вернувшись, он положил еще несколько клеенок на матрас.

— Надеюсь не получить от тебя неожиданных подарков завтра, — сказал Ниган, пытаясь задеть Рика. Но вышло слабо, поэтому он вышел, ничего не добавляя.

Граймс лег, но долго не мог заснуть. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и глубоко дышал. Ему нужно быть сильным. Последняя мысль, мелькнувшая в его голове, прежде чем он погрузился в сон, была о руке Нигана на его бедре и, если бы Рик не был таким уставшим, он бы скривился от отвращения.


	3. Тошнота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by Losahina on tumblr! <3

На этот раз Рик проснулся на сухих простынях. Встав с постели, он подошел к окну. Граймс посмотрел на улицу: ходячих по-прежнему не было. Прищурившись, он разглядел Мэгги на участке через дорогу. Значит, они соседи. Наверное, поэтому он видел их во сне.

Рик осторожно спустился по лестнице, держась за перила. Карл сидел за столом и ждал, пока Ниган приготовит завтрак. Джудит смотрела мультики в гостиной.

— Я думал, мы решили вопрос с твоим уходом, — резко сказал Граймс.

— Рик, ты проснулся! Мы обсудим это, когда тебе станет лучше, — ответил Ниган.

— Подождите... — произнес Карл. — Что?

— Ниган не останется! — рявкнул Граймс.

— Какого черта, папа? — В голосе Карла звучала плохо скрываемая боль, и Рик разозлился, распознав ее.

— Я объясню позже.

— Мне бы хотелось послушать это, — сказал Ниган. — Потому что ты ведешь себя как маньяк, с тех пор как проснулся.

Рик усмехнулся: — Я? Ты серьезно? Я — маньяк? Ну, конечно!

— Не знаю, что такого я мог сделать, чтобы заслужить этот статус. Разве во сне что-то было?

Граймс сел за стол рядом с Карлом, уткнулся головой в сложенные руки и еле слышно застонал.

— Ему нужно вернуться в больницу? — обратился Карл к Нигану.

— Не спрашивай у него, — ответил Рик. — Спрашивай у меня.

— Рик, прекрати, ты ведешь себя как придурок! — оборвал Ниган.

— Он не знает, что делает! Мы не можем кричать на него, — сказал Карл.

Рик посмотрел на обоих диким взглядом: — Я не сумасшедший.

— Никто и не говорит, что ты сумасшедший, — осторожно произнес Ниган. — Но тебя должны осмотреть.

— Да, это не такая уж и плохая идея, — поддержал Карл.

— Ладно. — Граймс не мог отрицать, что был не в своем уме, напротив, эта мысль с каждым разом все больше крепла в его голове.

Несколько часов спустя Ниган повез Рика к психотерапевту на своем черном Кадиллаке.

— Ты помнишь Люсиль? — спросил он, ласково поглаживая автомобиль.

Рик замер в кресле, внезапно ему показалось, что ремень безопасности душит его.

— Да, — тихо ответил он.

— Ого! Это... Здорово.

Граймс подумал, что еще немного и его вырвет.

— Что еще ты помнишь?

Рик закрыл глаза.

— Не волнуйся так. Наверное, мелочи всегда врезаются в память больше всего, — сказал Ниган.

Граймс недоверчиво уставился на него: что, если Люсиль и есть мелочь? Его раздражало, что Ниган не понимает, о какой Люсиль идет речь. Это неправильно. Ниган должен знать, кто он такой.

Рик посмотрел на визитку, которую ему дали ранее.

— Морган Джонс?

— Да, я подумал, что тебе будет легче общаться с кем-то, кого ты знаешь. — Значит, Рик действительно знал Моргана. Но присутствие Дениз в его сне это до сих пор не объясняет.

***

Они вошли в холл и сели на стулья.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался, — сказал Рик.

Ниган встал и раздраженно бросил: — Пусть Морган позвонит мне, когда вы закончите. И не пытайся сбежать, я предупредил администрацию.

Рик посмотрел на секретаршу и замер: — Тара?

Тара улыбнулась: — Да, это мое имя.

Граймс хотел спросить еще что-то, но в этот момент зашел Морган.

— Рик Граймс, приятно видеть тебя. Зайдешь?

Рик посмотрел на Нигана. Тот махнул ему рукой и повернулся к выходу. Граймс вошел в кабинет Моргана. Это было чертовски странно.

— Как я понял, у тебя возникли проблемы с памятью после длительной комы. — Джонс усадил его в мягкое кресло. Граймс расслабился, пытаясь успокоить мысли, которые неслись у него в голове одна за другой. Несколько дней назад он вместе с Морганом боролся в Александрии, а теперь сидит у него в офисе, в мире, где у людей за плечами нет многочисленных убийств.

— Это неправильно, — произнес Рик.

— Что именно?

Рик потер лицо руками: — Я так запутался.

— Это нормальная реакция после комы, — напомнил ему Морган.

— Вряд ли. А, может, и нормальная. Я не знаю.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать, в чем именно ты запутался?

Граймс закрыл глаза: — Я ничего не помню.

— А меня помнишь? — спросил Джонс.

— Да. Но не такого. Не психотерапевта. Я помню тебя другим.

— И каким же?

Рик сглотнул: — Ты подумаешь, что я сошел с ума.

— Я не ставлю диагноз, — сказал Морган. — Мы просто разговариваем.

— Я уже был в коме, — тихо ответил Граймс.

— Когда?

— Около двух лет назад.

Джонс внимательно смотрел на него: — Ты помнишь детали?

— Меня подстрелили на дежурстве. Когда я очнулся, мир превратился в кучу дерьма.

— Каким образом?

— Я не знаю. Это просто случилось, — вздохнул Рик. — Люди не умирали, они превращались в ходячих мертвецов.

— Ты имеешь ввиду зомби? — Граймс никогда не слышал этого слова раньше.

— Наверное. Мы все были заражены, — сказал он. — И потом ты нашел меня. Так мы встретились.

— Похоже твой мозг запомнил, как тебя подстрелили, поэтому история начинается с этого.

— Мне не кажется, что дело в этом. Почему тогда за два года сна мне ни разу не напомнили про Нигана? — голос Рика дрогнул при упоминании этого имени.

— Хорошо. Получается, мы встретились, когда ты очнулся?

— Да. Ты был первым, кого я встретил.

— Ты прожил в том мире два года? — спросил Морган.

Граймс вздохнул: — Я думаю, да. Где-то около того. Может быть, больше. Да, больше. Я помню каждую секунду. Как такое может быть, если я был в коме около восьми недель?

— И ты ничего не помнишь об этой жизни?

— Ничего. В моих воспоминаниях Джудит два года, Карл с одним глазом, а Бет, Хершел, Тайриз, Абрахам и Гленн...

— Они все пострадали от зомби?

— Некоторые, — прошептал Рик. — Многих просто убили.

— Убили? Другие люди?

Граймс кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— А ты убивал людей?

— Да. Многих.

Именно поэтому сейчас он находится здесь, в этом кабинете, в аду.

— Кто убил твоих людей?

— В основном чужаки. Но в последние несколько месяцев... — начал Рик, смотря Моргану прямо в глаза, — это делал Ниган.

— Рик, я должен быть честен. Я боюсь, что у тебя глубокая мозговая травма.

Граймс напрягся: — Ты не веришь мне?

— Я верю в то, что ты веришь в это. Но у тебя очень тяжелый случай, нужно пройти осмотр...

Рик указал на книжный шкаф: — Там книги о гипнозе.

— Да.

— Морган, происходит что-то странное, и ты должен помочь мне выяснить, что именно.

Джонс вздохнул: — Это просто книги для удовольствия. Я не практикую подобные методы, Рик.

Рик запустил пальцы в волосы: — Морган, я не сумасшедший. Это было реально. Я могу рассказать все, что испытал. Могу рассказать, как убивал ходячих, как потерял там жену, как Ниган убил Абрахама и Гленна. Я могу рассказать тебе все.

Граймс чувствовал жжение в глазах.

— Мне нужен кто-то, кому я смогу довериться. Мне некому рассказать об этом, но я говорю тебе, потому что ты играешь важную роль в моей жизни.

— В другой жизни.

Рик раздраженно вздохнул: — Да, но, Морган, пожалуйста. Я заплачу тебе.

— Рик, чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Я-я не знаю. Мне нужно вернуть мою жизнь, — ответил Граймс, не имея понятия, где именно была эта чертова жизнь.

— Я не так много знаю об этом, но гипноз может помочь тебе вспомнить все. Вспомнить, кто ты на самом деле такой.

— Хорошо, отлично.

Морган задумался.

— Я был здесь раньше? — спросил Граймс.

— Нет.

Рик наклонился вперед и указал на дверь: — Тогда откуда я знаю Тару? Позволь угадать, она состоит в отношениях с Дениз Клойд?

— Рик, Дениз твой врач. Откуда мне знать, что она тебе не говорила? Может быть, ты когда-то увидел их вместе, и твой мозг запомнил эту картинку?

— Морган, я никогда раньше в этой жизни не видел Дениз и Тару.

— Как ты можешь утверждать это, если ничего не помнишь? Может быть, ты знал многих людей, которых сейчас просто не можешь вспомнить?

— Тара не узнала меня. Но я ее знаю, — сказал Рик. — Не видишь в этом ничего странного? Морган, я знаю, как делать многие вещи, которым никогда не научился бы здесь. Я видел так много всего, чего мой мозг никогда не смог бы придумать.

— Как известно, подобное происходит, когда человек на грани смерти, — заметил Джонс.

— Тогда помоги мне вспомнить. Морган, ты ведь тоже чувствовал себя сумасшедшим.

Морган откинулся на спинку стула, стараясь скрыть удивление во взгляде. Рик не может знать что-либо о его психологическом состоянии: — Хорошо, но сегодня у нас уже нет времени. Ты должен прийти еще.

— Спасибо.

— Но я не собираюсь играть в игры, Рик.

— Я не прошу тебя делать это.

— Дома тебе не грозит опасность? — спросил Морган.

Рик сглотнул: — По всей видимости, нет.

***

Ниган подобрал его, а потом они остановились у небольшого здания дальше по улице.

— Что это? — спросил Граймс.

— Мы не можем больше откладывать физиотерапию. У тебя сегодня первый сеанс.

Рик смотрел на Нигана и думал, как скоро к нему наконец вернется память, чтобы выяснить, что за чертовщина происходит. Чтобы он смог понять, что мир из сна был ненастоящим.

Они зашли в здание, и Ниган подошел к администрационной стойке.

— Мы записаны на три часа к Абрахаму Форду, фамилия Граймс. — Рик заметил на столе фотографию Абрахама и Розиты.

— Мог ли я видеть их раньше? — спросил Рик, не осознавая, что говорит вслух.

Ниган посмотрел на него: — Думаю, нет.

Все страннее и страннее. Если он никогда не встречал этих людей, как возможно, чтобы он так хорошо знал их? Просто увидел однажды на улице, а затем мозг придумал все остальное? Абрахам вышел, и Рик подумал, что он ничуть не изменился.

— Ты готов, Рик?

Граймс посмотрел на Нигана, намекая на то, что ему не следует идти за ними. Тот лишь вздохнул и сел на кресло в зале ожидания.

Абрахам привел Рика в небольшой тренажерный зал.

— Хорошо, Рик, давай немного поговорим. Ты не будешь получать пинки под зад, поэтому мы установим некоторые цели. Они тебе помогут. Дениз рассчитала все, чтобы ты мог вернуть себе форму.

Несмотря на то, что еще недавно Граймс был в отличной форме, сейчас он с трудом справлялся. Рик ненавидел это жжение после каждого упражнения. Он неделями бегал по лесам, а теперь умирал спустя час физиотерапии. Когда они ехали домой, он изо всех сил старался держаться, но в итоге заснул.

Ниган припарковался возле дома. Рик сонно смотрел, как тот вылезает из машины, открывает пассажирскую дверь и помогает ему подняться.

Рик слишком устал, чтобы бороться, так что он просто позволил Нигану помочь ему добраться до дома. Когда они достигли кровати, Граймс сразу же заснул.

Проснувшись, Рик обнаружил, что за окном опять темно. Он задавался вопросом, когда наконец перестанет так много спать. Сев на кровать, Граймс заметил, что в ванной горит свет. Ниган принимал душ, и Рик придумал сто способов, как можно было бы его убить, но не двинулся с места. Выйдя из ванной, Ниган в одном полотенце подошел к шкафу, чтобы достать какие-то вещи. Заметив проснувшегося Граймса, он вздрогнул.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздраженно спросил Рик.

— Я принимал душ в собственном доме, — резко ответил Ниган. — Уж это ты мне не запретишь.

Дрожь пошла по телу Граймса: он был прав, Рик не мог ему запрещать. Граймс был сумасшедшим и слабым человеком, только что вышедшем из комы, в то время как Ниган был нормальным, он хорошо справлялся с обязанностями отца и удостаивался всеобщего сочувствия. Рик мог рычать и ворчать бесконечно, но сейчас власть была у Нигана.

Ниган зашел в ванную, чтобы переодеться, и вернулся спустя несколько минут. Рик собрался туда же.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Ниган, заходя за Граймсом.

— Собираюсь сходить в душ.

Ниган усмехнулся: — Чтобы у тебя закружилась голова и ты травмировал свой мозг еще больше? Не получится. Только ванна.

Рик знал, что это правильно. В конце концов он еще не мог совладать со своим мочевым пузырем, так что рисковать действительно не стоило. Ниган включил ему воду.

— Думаю, дальше я справлюсь.

Ниган еще раз вздохнул, словно задаваясь вопросом, почему это происходит именно с ним.

— Я тоже не понимаю, — хотелось сказать Рику. — Нам обоим было лучше, когда мы хотели поубивать друг друга.

Ниган вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Граймс разделся и лег в ванную. Может быть, если он постарается, то сможет проснуться? Но он знал, что этого не будет. Рик сжал руками бортики, чувствуя, как горячие слезы жгут ему щеки. Что с ним происходит? Почему он ничего не помнит? Почему он здесь? Почему он так уверен, что не принадлежит этому месту?

Закончив с мытьем, Граймс оделся и вышел. Он подошел к кровати и заметил, что там лежит Ниган.

— Убирайся, — сказал Рик.

Ниган закатил глаза: — Нет.

Граймс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его оборвали.

— Все останется так, Рик. Ты не будешь разговаривать со мной, как с чертовым преступником. Я буду спать в кровати. И ты тоже. Конец истории. Ложись.

У Рика задергался глаз, но он не знал, как объяснить Нигану, каким ужасным человеком тот был, так что он просто залез в кровать. Он почувствовал, что на его половине были расстелены клеенки, и это заставило его снова почувствовать себя слабым. Граймс лег как можно ближе к краю, стараясь не паниковать от осознания, что лежит в кровати с человеком, которого ненавидит больше всего на свете.

— Джудит спрашивает меня, почему ты продолжаешь так много спать, — произнес Ниган.

Рик не ответил.

— Я сказал, что ты спишь столько же, сколько и нормальный человек. Может быть, немного больше. Думаю, когда она видит, что ты спишь, ей становится страшно.

Граймсу пришлось подавить ком в горле. Если что и осталось неизменным, так это то, что у него по-прежнему было полно причин, чтобы разрыдаться. То, что Ниган говорил про Джудит, было страшнее всяких убийств.

Ниган положил руку ему на плечо. Рик замер, задерживая дыхание.

— Рик...— прошептал он. — Какого хрена ты думаешь, что я причиню тебе боль?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Граймс сквозь зубы.

Ниган убрал руку. Рик закатил глаза, ненависть поглощала его с головой.

— Спорим, ты думал, что мы состаримся вместе? Будем собираться за воскресным ужином? Нет! Так не бывает, Ниган. Больше – нет! 

 


	4. Когда-то я любил тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by Losahina on tumblr! <3

— Ты не можешь продолжать быть собой, — сказал Рик себе следующим утром. — Успокойся. Это как игра в шахматы. Будь умным.  
  
Он посмотрел на Нигана, спящего рядом. Неважно, что здесь он был другим человеком, в любой момент Ниган может превратиться в того, кого Рик так ненавидит. Точно так же, как и Мэгги, Гленн и другие. И только по этой причине Рик не мог дать ему шанс. Он давал людям слишком много возможностей. Больше рисковать нельзя.   
  
Это стало привычкой: смотреть в окно каждое утро. Граймс заметил на Гленна, спускающегося по лестнице.  
  
Рик вышел из дома и окликнул его.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ри, когда Граймс перешел на его улицу.  
  
Рик не знал, что ответить: правда была слишком сложной, а врать Гленну ему не хотелось.  
  
— Что ты думаешь о Нигане? — Он почувствовал, как странно прозвучал этот вопрос.   
  
— Он хороший парень. — Рик едва не закричал от разочарования, чувствуя, как неправильно это звучит.  
  
— Он всегда таким был?  
  
— Рик, как много ты помнишь?  
  
— Просто ответь мне. — Рику вовсе не хотелось снова говорить о провалах в памяти.  
  
— Ну, поначалу он был тем еще мудаком, — сказал Ри с улыбкой, от которой Граймса затошнило. — Но вы, ребята, здорово дополняете друг друга.  
  
Просто какая-то шутка. Шутка ли? Разве это не Рик убил столько людей? Не он натворил столько зла? Граймс снова почувствовал себя чужим в этом мире. Может, все его действия не имели смысла?  
  
Рик не мог смотреть на Гленна, не наслаждаясь каждой деталью его лица, знакомой улыбкой, волосами. Он думал, что никогда больше его не увидит. Если быть с близким другом снова можно только в аду, оно того стоит.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Рик неожиданно обнял Ри.  
  
Гленн обнял Граймса в ответ: — Все будет хорошо.   
  
Но будет ли?  
  
Рик пошел обратно в дом.   
  
— Вот и ты! — крикнул Ниган из кухни. Граймса раздражало, как тот со всем управляется.  
  
Рик сел на диван рядом с Джудит. Он все равно должен наслаждаться тем, что дает ему новая жизнь.  
  
— Готова к школе?  
  
— Да! — ответила Джудит, обнимая его. — Ты снова будешь спать?   
  
Граймс улыбнулся: — Может и буду.   
  
— Мы с папой пытались разбудить тебя, когда ты был в больнице. Но поцелуи не работали.  
  
Рик хотел засмеяться, но от мысли, что Ниган хотел разбудить его поцелуем, Граймса затошнило.   
  
— Спасибо за попытку, — сказал он, целуя ее в лоб. — А где Карл?  
  
— Карл на работе, — ответил Ниган. — Недавно устроился на подработку.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Джудит вскочила с дивна и взяла сумку. Она бросилась к Нигану и крепко обняла его, Рик чуть ли не задрожал от злости. Он проводил ее до остановки, и Джудит уехала.   
  


***

  
  
Ниган стоял, облокотившись на стол, наблюдая, как Рик ест свой завтрак.   
  
— Рик, — сказал он, взяв в руки кухонное полотенце. — Может ты наконец расскажешь, почему так сильно ненавидишь меня?   
  
Граймс перестал есть: — Я не думаю, что ты подходишь нашей семье.  
  
Ниган бросил полотенце в раковину: — Тебе придется чертовски сильно постараться, чтобы вернуть себе память.   
  
Ниган пытался перевести все в шутку, но было заметно, как сильно он зол. Рик почесал затылок и бросил на Нигана злобный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.  
  


***

  
  
Следующие несколько дней прошли тихо и спокойно. Ниган перестал трогать Рика, предоставляя ему полную свободу.   
  
Граймс продолжал испытывать страх по ночам, пока однажды Ниган не обратился к нему.  
  
— Ты знаешь, иногда мне грустно, что я не могу просто ударить тебя по голове, чтобы там все встало на место.  
  
Рик замер, ожидая удара, но услышал лишь несколько всхлипов. Он удивленно посмотрел на Нигана.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
Ниган встал и ушел в ванную, Граймс не успел ему ответить. Он смотрел на дверь, не зная, что делать. Ему было неприятно из-за сложившейся ситуации, но помочь Рик ничем не мог. Ниган не выходил долгое время.  
  
На следующий день Граймс собирал Джудит в школу. Иногда он все еще сомневался, что она его, хотя это и было глупо. Надевая на нее пальто, он вдруг заметил свои черты в ее лице. И это не была игра воображения.   
  
Словнот читая его мысли, Карл сказал: — Шейн приедет!  
  
Рик не мог не обрадоваться. Когда-то Шейн был его лучшим другом, так что он был рад увидеться с ним. Особенно теперь, когда Джудит точно его дочь.   
  
Граймс был наверху, когда Уолш приехал. Он услышал, как Ниган разговаривает с ним на кухне.   
  
— Как-будто кто-то забрал у него все воспоминания, и теперь он не знает, где реальность.  
  
— Он вообще помнит меня? — спросил Шейн.  
  
— Да, он всех помнит, но события из его памяти не всегда совпадают с действительностью. Так что, просто будь с ним помягче и не обижайся, если он будет тебе грубить.  
  
Тот факт, что Ниган просит людей быть с ним добрыми, заставил Рика почувствовать себя еще хуже. Теперь злость и чувство вины смешались в нем. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что Ниган не так плох, воспоминания из сна снова всплывали в его голове.   
  
Граймс спустился по лестнице и обнял своего друга.   
  
— Прости, что не пришел раньше.   
  
— Все в порядке. Может, скоро я вернусь на работу.  
  
— Рик, слушай... — начал Шейн.  
  
— Рик. Мы говорили об этом. Что, если подобное опять... Ты сам сказал, что хочешь уйти, помнишь?  
  
— Не помню, чтобы когда-либо говорил это, — огрызнулся Граймс.  
  
— Ниган прав. Ты говорил, что хочешь уйти в отставку. Сейчас ты легенда, так что наследие у тебя уже есть.  
  
— Я не вижу поводов для увольнения.  
  
— Тебя не увольняют, — сказал Ниган. — Ты уходишь сам.   
  
— Ты заслужил отдых, — добавил Шейн.  
  
— В этой чертовой дыре хоть кто-нибудь встанет на мою сторону? — зарычал Рик, чувствуя себя мальчишкой.  
  
— Рик, нет никаких сторон, — тяжело вздохнул Ниган. — Сейчас у тебя тяжелые времена и ты не должен перенагружать себя.   
  
Граймс потер лоб, жизнь в этом мире начинала ему надоедать.   
  
— Я прогуляюсь, — сказал он, пытаясь уйти как можно дальше от всех этих разговоров.  
  
— Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, черт возьми! — нахмурился Ниган.  
  
— Рик, просто сядь, — произнес Шейн.  
  
— Нет. Мне нужно проветриться. Я просто сделаю круг. — Он сделал над собой огромное усилие, чтобы добавить: — Дорогой, я скоро вернусь.  
  
Шейн хотел сказать что-то еще, но Ниган оборвал его.  
  
— Не надо. Пусть идет.  
  
Рик вышел из дома прямо в домашних шлепках, ему было все равно. Граймс хотел привести чувства в порядок, и только вдали от людей он мог сделать это.   
  
Рик думал о словах Нигана, о том, что его память хранит ложные воспоминания. Разве это не правда? Граймс жил в том мире в течение двух лет, но все, через что он прошел, оказалось ложью. Ему хотелось кричать на всю улицу: «Что, черт возьми, вы все делаете? Разве вы не знаете, каков мир на самом деле? Разве не помните, что Ниган сделал?» Но они не знали, и это убивало его. Что они будут делать, если чертов апокалипсис начнется прямо сейчас?   
  
— Стоп, — сказал он себе. Рик никак не мог взять себя в руки. Но ему нужно держаться. Только так он сможет выиграть эту игру.   
  
Граймс остановился, увидев знакомое лицо боковым зрением. Это был Дейл. Рик подошел к нему, почти не дыша. Хорварт сидел на холме и поблизости не было ни одного дома. Он сидел на стуле, рядом пустовал еще один.  
  
— Рик Граймс, — произнес Дейл, поднимая банку пива.  
  
— Дейл. — Граймс до сих пор не мог поверить, что встретил его. Этот человек умер так давно.   
  
— Дай угадаю, все кажется тебе странным? — Хорват указал на свободный стул, приглашая Рика сесть. Граймс принял приглашение.   
  
— Да. Мне все время хочется проснуться.   
  
Дейл улыбнулся: — Разве ты не счастлив здесь?  
  
— С учетом того, что я ничего не помню, кроме лиц? Даже те воспоминания, которые меня связывают с человеком, не являются правдой. Да, я точно счастлив! — сухо ответил Рик.   
  
— Ты прав, звучит не очень приятно.   
  
— Я немного устал от того, что все считают, что я должен быть благодарен.  
  
— Ты не можешь винить их, ведь жизнь дала тебе второй шанс.  
  
Рик сделал глубокий вдох: — Может быть, я его не просил.  
  
— Ты действительно неблагодарный! — Дейл засмеялся.   
  
Граймс посмотрел на небо. Он не хотел рассказывать кому-то, что происходит в его голове. За исключением, может быть, Моргана.  
  
— Я должен идти. Еще увидимся.   
  
— Конечно, — сказал Хорват. — Может быть, снова поговорим об этом.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Когда Рик спустился с холма и обернулся, Дейла уже не было.   
  
Граймс вернулся домой и понял, что Шейн ушел. Рик почувствовал себя виноватым: он был с ним слишком груб. Ниган сидел на диване.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Граймс замялся. Ниган посмотрел на него.   
  
— Иди сюда.   
  
Рик сделал то, о чем он просил. Снова. И это убивало его изнутри.  
  
Ниган держал в руках фотоальбом и открыл его, когда Граймс сел рядом. Маленькая Джудит, Карл, оканчивающий школу, все их совместные поездки. Он с трудом верил, что это было на самом деле. Ему хотелось уничтожить фотографию, где они стоят на фоне океана слишком близко друг к другу.  
  
Рик взял этот снимок, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Это было неправильно. Но это доказательство того, что такой мир уже существовал до того, как Граймс проснулся. Рик выглядел счастливым. _Влюбленным_.   
  
— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил Ниган.  
  
— Нет. Ничего.   
  
— Я не знаю, почему ты ненавидишь меня. Не понимаю, что ты думаешь, я сделаю тебе. Посмотри! — попросил он, листая страницы. — Посмотри на нас!  
  
Рик устал от этого. Словно Дьявол решил самолично проводить его в ад. Граймс посмотрел на Нигана, тот замер в ожидании.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Когда у меня следующее занятие с Абрахамом?


	5. Убийца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by Losahina on tumblr! <3

Постепенно к Рику возвращались силы. Он больше не чувствовал себя таким слабым, и от этого настроение у него улучшилось. Граймс почти привык к тому, что лжеНиган теперь часть его жизни. Рик проводил много времени с детьми, ежедневно выходил поболтать с Мэгги и Гленном и перестал выискивать ходячих.   
  
Ниган снова привез Граймса в офис Моргана. На этот раз он остался в комнате ожидания, и Рик никак не отреагировал на это.   
  
— Ты готов? — спросил Джонс, когда Граймс лег на кушетку.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Я должен предупредить тебя: не знаю, сработает ли это. Мои коллеги говорили, что способ действенный, но я никогда не практиковал подобное.  
  
— Просто сделай это. — Рику было важно, чтобы они попробовали. Ему нужна была хоть какая-то ясность.  
  
Граймс почувствовал, как сознание ускользает от него, когда спокойный голос Моргана начал отсчет. А потом он вдруг оказался в собственной вселенной.   
  
И Рик был жив. Пока что. Через несколько минут Ниган забьет его до смерти.  
  
Рик стоял в центре Александрии, несколько человек наставило на него свои дула. Его семья и друзья смотрели на это, словно наблюдали за самой худшей баскетбольной игрой в истории: Граймс был на питчерской горке, Ниган — в «доме».   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ВСЕ это видели, — сказал Ниган. — Особенно те неудачники, которые пропустили первое шоу. Теперь вы поймете, почему Рик Граймс ссыт в штаны каждый чертов раз, когда видит меня!  
  
Рик чувствовал себя так, словно он был в фильме Билла Мюррейя, правда ему никак не удавалось вспомнить название кинокартины. Это и не имело значения. Он смотрел на происходящее, понимая, что сейчас ему придется пережить этот ужасный момент снова. Рик посмотрел на лица близких людей. Они все были на грани истерики.   
  
— Рик! Рик. Рик. Рик. Рики. Рик, — повторял Ниган. — Ты знаешь, сегодня очень тяжелый день. Дохуя тяжелый. Мне не хочется, чтобы он был таким. Думаю, в этом ты со мной согласишься. — Черт! — Он громко засмеялся.   
  
— Тогда не делай этого. — Граймс нашел в себе силы заговорить. Но он хотел произнести не эти слова, другие. Память играла с ним.  
  
— НЕТ! — Мишонн плакала, и Рик смотрел, как она пытается сохранить спокойствие, чтобы его не убили из-за нее.   
  
— Срань господня! — простонал Ниган. — Знаешь, ты был хорошей вещью, Рик. Но ты сильно облажался, а твои друзья мне еще нужны, чтобы кое-что узнать. Так что, мне чертовски жаль, но сегодня умрешь именно ты. Никаких считалочек.   
  
Ниган тяжело вздохнул, смотря на Граймса.   
  
— Но, между нами, я хорошо тебя наебал.   
  
Он толкнул Рика на землю. Граймс упал на колени. Ниган слегка откинулся назад, крепко держа биту.  
  
— Не сопротивляйся, Рик, ты же знаешь, что больше всего я люблю тебя, когда ты на коленях, — чуть ли не урчал Ниган. — Жду не дождусь, когда твоя кровь брызнет на меня. — Он засмеялся, запрокинув голову. — Обожаю это! И этот день станет днем, когда Рик Граймс позволил трахнуть его прямо в лицо!  
  
Граймс задрожал. Он не хотел показывать страх, но не вздрагивать было просто невозможно.   
  
— Божечки, не стоит так волноваться. Я мог быть и помягче, но ведь тогда ты посчитал бы, что я притворщик. Мы этого не хотим, не так ли? — Ниган снова засмеялся. — Может быть, я ударю тебя один раз, и ты даже ничего не почувствуешь. Как тебе? Думаю, очень благородно с моей стороны. Видишь, я тоже могу быть таким джентльменом, как ты.   
  
Рик смотрел на грязь под своими коленями.   
  
— Ладно, довольно болтовни. Рик.  
  
Граймс поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда Люсиль обрушилась на него.  
  
Рик так резко вскочил, что чуть не упал с софы. Капли пота катились с его лица, он провел дрожащей рукой по волосам. Он снова вернулся в кабинет Моргана.   
  
— Э-это последнее, что я помню, — прошептал Граймс. — После этого я очнулся в больнице.   
  
Джонс обеспокоенно смотрел на него, очевидно, не находя, что сказать.  
  
— Это... невероятно!  
  
— И я все еще помню это, — сказал Рик, задыхаясь. — И то, что было до этого. В подробностях.   
  
— Твои настоящие воспоминания перекрыты этим сном. — Морган зажмурился.   
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Я поговорю со своим коллегой, Истманом. Может быть, он поможет тебе с этой проблемой.   
  
— Хорошо. — Граймс не поверил Джонсу.   
  
Рику потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и успокоиться. Он поблагодарил Моргана и вышел. Ниган встал, когда дверь открылась.   
  
— Как все прошло?  
  
Граймс сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Нормально, — ответил он, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Рик посмотрел на Тару. — Разве ты не коп?  
  
— Это так, но откуда вы знаете? — Чамблер удивленно подняла глаза.  
  
— Что произошло? — спросил Граймс, игнорируя ее вопрос.  
  
— Ну, я училась в академии, а потом передумала и вернулась в школу психологии. Практикуюсь здесь за полставки. Мы не встречались раньше?  
  
— Возможно, я видел тебя. Я был заместителем шерифа, — ответил Рик, хотя он точно знал, что в этой жизни они никогда не встречались.  
  
— Ну, возможно, — Тара улыбнулась. — Извините, я не помню вас.  
  
— Все нормально.   
  


***

  
  
Они подъехал к школе, чтобы забрать Джудит.   
  
— Так о чем вы говорили? — спросил Ниган, поворачиваясь к Рику.   
  
— Это конфидециальная информация. — пробурчал Граймс.  
  
— Тебе помогает это?   
  
— Пока непонятно.   
  
Они шли по детской площадке, где дети ждали родителей. Джудит играла с каким-то мальчиком. Рик замер, когда услышал, как какая-то женщина крикнула: — Андре!  
  
— Как ты, милый? — Она прошла мимо Граймса и обняла мальчика.   
  
— М-мишонн.  
  
Мишонн обернулась, когда услышала голос Рика. Она улыбнулась.   
  
— Можно мы с Джудит поиграем еще пять минут? — спросил Андре.   
  
— Конечно, сладкий, — произнесла Мишонн, вставая.  
  
Рик не мог вымолвить ни слова.   
  
— Рик, — Ниган положил руку на плечо Граймсу. — Я пойду поговорю с преподавателем Джудит, вернусь через минуту.  
  
Рик что-то промычал себе под нос. Мишонн подошла к нему, улыбаясь.   
  
— Рик Граймс. Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых.  
  
Она обняла его, и Рик крепко ухватился за нее. Мишонн выглядела здоровой, счастливой и по-прежнему красивой.  
  
— Ого. Соскучился по мне? — Она засмеялась.  
  
— Да, — хрипло ответил Рик.  
  
— Берегись, Андреа ревнивая! — Мишонн отстранилась.   
  
— Ты... Ты встречаешься с Андреой?  
  
— Провалы в памяти?  
  
— Небольшие.  
  
— Мы с Андреой были вместе еще до того, как ты встретил Нигана.   
  
— Точно. — Рик чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то залепил ему хорошую пощечину. Он надеялся, что им удастся быть вместе и в этой жизни. И теперь, глядя на ее счастливое лицо, Граймс чувствовал себя конченым эгоистом.   
  
— Рик, ты в порядке? — Мишонн внимательно смотрела на него.  
  
— Я просто чувствую себя потерянным.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда готова прийти тебе на помощь, — сказала она и обняла его еще раз, перед тем как позвать Андре.   
  
Рик взял подбежавшую Джудит на руки и крепко обнял ее. Он привыкнет к этому.   
  
Граймс смотрел, как Мишонн и Андре садятся в машину. Он так часто представлял, какой была бы их жизнь в нормальном мире. Оказывается, _такой_. Чья-то рука коснулась его спины. Ниган. Рик почувствовал, что его тошнит. Снова и снова.  
  
— Готов? — спросил он у Граймса, следящего за уезжавшим автомобилем.   
  
— Д-да.  
  
Больше они не разговаривали.   
  
В ту ночь Рик долго лежал, глядя в потолок и слушая шум воды из ванной. Ниган вышел уже в штанах, подсушивая волосы полотенцем.   
  
— Ладно, Рик. Нам пора поговорить.  
  
— О чем? — спросил Граймс безразлично.  
  
— С тех пор, как ты вышел из комы, ты еще ни разу нормально не говорил со мной, посмотри на меня, или... — Ниган замолчал. — Ты должен сказать мне, что происходит.  
  
Он лег на свою половину кровати. Рик напрягся, он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что они спят в одной постели. Его радовало то, что он, по крайней мере, перестал мочиться.   
  
— И ты должен сказать мне, почему вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда я дотрагиваюсь до тебя. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что произошло.   
  
— Я не тот человек, — ответил Граймс.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Ты понял меня. Люди, выходящие из комы, нередко меняются. Они становятся совершенно другими личностями, — объяснил Рик сквозь зубы.  
  
— Давай посмотрим, ты проснулся: ты продолжаешь любить Карла, Джудит, своих друзей, но не меня. Очень специфическая корректировка личности.   
  
— Паршиво, не так ли?  
  
— Черт возьми, Рик! — зашипел Ниган. — Ты просто пытаешься довести меня?  
  
— А что, работает? — выплюнул Граймс.  
  
— Нет. Как я могу ненавидеть кого-то, кого любил в течение четырех лет? Думаешь, я должен так легко отказаться от надежды на второй счастливый брак?  
  
— Второй?  
  
— Люсиль? — Ниган закатил глаза.  
  
— Люсиль? — переспросил Рик, пытаясь понять.   
  
— Конечно, ты не помнишь ее. Моя первая жена. Она умерла. Господи, Рик. Это начало наших отношений. Наши чертовы жены.   
  
— Я думал, это просто имя твоей...  
  
— Моей машины? Нет. Это гораздо больше. Тебе ведь не настолько похуй на это!  
  
Некоторое время они молчали. Рик не мог поверить: Ниган действительно назвал орудие убийства в честь своей жены. Черт возьми, до апокалипсиса, у него была жена! Это многое объясняет. Возможно, поэтому он стал таким. Если это так, мог ли он действительно злиться на Нигана? Было ли это справедливо?   
  
— Знаешь, иногда она ненавидела меня. Я ее тоже. Иногда.   
  
Граймс не знал, что сказать.   
  
— Но с тобой у нас такого никогда не было. Мы с самого начала поладили. И все же мы с ней были вместе до конца. У нас тоже все получится.   
  
Рик испытывал странные чувства. В нем боролись гнев и вина. Но в итоге чувство вины одержало верх.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Я не хотел просыпаться здесь. Если бы у меня был выбор, я не проснулся бы. Я бы умер.   
  
Некоторое время Ниган молчал.   
  
— Вау... — прошептал он. — Вау.   
  
— Подожди, я-я имел ввиду, что...  
  
Рик заметил, как Ниган быстро потер глаза.   
  
— Хей, я...  
  
— Я причинил тебе боль во сне? — Из Нигана вырвалось всхлипывание.   
  
— Д-да. — Граймс сел.  
  
— Что я... — Он не смог сдержать рыдания.  
  
Рик смотрел, как человеку, которого он ненавидел больше всего на свете, с трудом удается взять себя в руки.   
  
— Что я... — сказал Ниган снова, тяжело дыша. — Что я сделал?   
  
Граймс молчал, размышляя, к чему приведут его слова.   
  
— Не могу сказать.   
  
— Потому что ты знаешь, я никогда не сделал бы тебе ничего плохого, Рик, клянусь богом. — Ниган снова терял контроль. — Тот человек — это был не я.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, — ответил Граймс. — Ты не знаешь!  
  
— Тогда почему ты ненавидишь только меня?   
  
— Я... — Рик не знал, что сказать. Потому что все воспоминания вдруг показались ему такой дикостью. Даже несмотря на их реалистичность.   
  
И поэтому все, что он смог вымолвить, это очередное извинение.   
  
Ниган сделал пару глубоких вдохов.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, каково это, когда кто-то, кого ты любишь, не помнит тебя.  
  
Но Рик знал. И это убивало его изнутри. Он продолжал любить Мишонн и в этой жизни. Граймс подумал, как бы он чувствовал себя, если бы она его ненавидела. Паршиво.   
  
_Но это был Ниган. Это был человек, который убил Гленна и Абрахама, который заставил его нести Люсиль, который затащил Рика в фургон, который заставлял его отрубить Карлу руку, который распотрошил Спенсера, словно это ничего не значило._  
  
Куда делось чувство вины, когда он вспомнил все _это_?


	6. Золотые поля

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr!

Рик сидел, не зная, что сделать, чтобы успокоить Нигана. Это был один из самых странных моментов в его жизни.  
  
— Ниган, — начал он, — я действительно не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так. Просто место, откуда я... Ты должен понять меня. Для нас обоих было бы лучше, если бы я не проснулся.  
  
— Как ты можешь говорить так?  
  
— Потому что я другой. И ты тоже. Если тебе от этого легче.  
  
Рик вздохнул, пытаясь принять этого Нигана.  
  
— Что ж, нет.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Ты можешь дать нам шанс? — спросил Ниган.  
  
— Я не выгоню тебя. Не могу ранить детей. Но мы не вместе. Прими это.  
  
— Ты вернешься. Я знаю.  
  
— Если ты хочешь в это верить, я не стану тебя переубеждать. — Рик лег. — Но этого не случится.  
  
— Если бы ты знал, как любишь меня, ты бы никогда так не сказал.  
  
— Ты прав. Но я не помню.  
  
Ниган отвернулся, замолчав.  
  


***

  
  
Следующие несколько дней были тяжелыми. Рик пытался отвлечься от происходящего, сосредотачиваясь на физиотерапии. Он стал чувствовать себя спокойнее, привыкал к новому миру, но все равно не давал себе расслабиться. Нужно быть сильным. На всякий случай.  
  
Однажды на утренней пробежке он столкнулся с Кэрол, которая проверяла почтовый ящик.  
  
— Кэрол.  
  
— Привет, Рик, — улыбнулась она. — Как ты?  
  
— Неплохо, — соврал он.  
  
— Вспомнил что-нибудь? — Все спрашивали это.  
  
— Да, — Граймс снова солгал. — Но некоторые вещи до сих пор мне неизвестны. Например, каким был Ниган до нашего знакомства. Не знаешь? — Рик чувствовал себя детективом, собирающим информацию.  
  
— Он был придурком. Но ты быстро исправил это. Сейчас он как медведь в спячке.  
  
— Значит, он действительно был мудаком?  
  
— Да, и довольно долго. Ты хорошо на него влияешь. — Кэрол ухмыльнулась. — Я удивлена, что ты не помнишь. Вы двое постоянно перепирались на школьных собраниях. Было занятно за этим наблюдать.  
  
— Мы часто ругались?  
  
— Не то слово. Сначала он преподавал в средних классах, а потом перешел на старшие, так что София и Карл были связаны с ним на долгие годы. Я собиралась пойти к нему, но ты меня опередил.  
  
Рик зажмурился, представляя, как идет жаловаться на Нигана на чертово родительское собрание. Похоже прежний Граймс не идиот, он мог дать отпор и был значительно сильнее, чем настоящий Рик.  
  
_**Но другой Рик никогда не был в такой опасности, как ты.**_  
  
Истина.  
  
— И как-то мы влюбились друг в друга, — заключил Граймс.  
  
— Случаются странные вещи, — засмеялась Кэрол.  
  
— Только если это не вымысел, — пробурчал Рик.  
  
Граймс шел обратно, смотря на окрестности и небо и думая о том, как все это может быть поддельным. Или реальным? Он подошел к своему дому и сел на крыльцо, скидывая кеды. В глубине души Рик хотел, чтобы его сны оказались просто снами, чтобы он вспомнил все и зажил счастливо и спокойно. Граймс подхватил кеды и зашел в прихожую. Ниган еще не спустился. Рик поднялся наверх.  
  
Ниган брился. Граймс некоторое время решал, стоит ли заходить в ванную.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел? — невнятно спросил Ниган.  
  
Рик сделал глубокий вдох и вошел, пристроившись у стены.  
  
— Когда у меня следующая встреча с Морганом? — Граймса раздражало, что он так зависит от Нигана. Ему хотелось занимать главенствующую позицию в отношениях, но пока это место пренадлежало кое-кому другому.  
  
— Через два дня.  
  
— Я решил, что готов вспоминать свою жизнь. Думаю, если я буду продолжать цепляться за сны, это не приведет нас ни к чему хорошему.  
  
— Рад слышать это.  
  
Рик продолжал стоять у стены, смотря себе под ноги, когда Ниган неожиданно зашипел, схватившись за шею.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Граймс, инстинктивно подходя, чтобы помочь.  
  
— Черт! — Ниган смотрел на влажные пальцы.  
  
Рик приложил к ране мокрое полотенце. Ниган немного отстранился.  
  
— Сядь.  
  
Ниган сел на край ванны и позволил Граймсу обработать его рану.  
  
— Ты действительно сильно порезался.  
  
— Со всеми бывает.  
  
Рик нашел в шкафчике лейкопластырь и наклеил на порез.  
  
— Я слышал, что мы спорили на родительских собраниях, — неожиданно сказал Граймс.  
  
— Это правда. — Ниган выглядел удивленным. — Ты был достойным соперником. Дал мне понять, как не следует себя вести.  
  
— Теперь я близок к тому, чтобы рассказать, каким ты был в моем сне.  
  
— Должно быть, там я был в сто раз хуже? — спросил Ниган, глядя на Рика. На какой-то момент Граймсу показался знакомым этот взгляд. Но он списал это на свет и игру воображения.  
  
— Да. — Рик сглотнул, не понимая, что чувствует: страх, сочувствие или что-то совсем другое.  
  
Ниган отвернулся.  
  
— Не мог бы ты пойти со мной на ужин сегодня вечером?  
  
— Ниган, мы уже обсуждали...  
  
— Я знаю. Но мы ведь не можем быть врагами? Или тебе это так, блядь, важно? Чтобы мы хотели уничтожить друг друга?  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Рик, игнорируя последующие вопросы. Хотя сам он отметил, что над ними стоит подумать. — Мы пойдем на ужин.  
  
— Спасибо. — Ниган встал. — И спасибо, что помог с царапиной.  
  
Он вышел, оставив Граймса одного. Что только что произошло? Рик сразу побежал к Нигану на помощь, даже не задумываясь.  
  
_**Все потому, что ты хороший парень.**_  
  
Но это ложь.  
  
В тот вечер Рик впервые с момента пробуждения постарался выглядеть красиво. Ниган ждал его на кухне. Граймс почувствовал облегчение, заметив, что тот не надел кожаную куртку: может быть, подумал, что это не поможет его положению.  
  
— Вы сегодня куда-то идете? — спросил Карл, сидя за столом.  
  
— Да, — ответил Ниган.  
  
Рик тоже промычал что-то утвердительное.  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Граймс, посылая Карлу предупреждающие взгляды, намекающие на то, что он, возможно, в опасности. Безуспешно.  
  
Они сели в машину.  
  
— Ремень, — напомнил Ниган.  
  
— О, точно. — Рик пристегнулся. — Так, куда мы едем?  
  
— Ничего необычного, просто небольшая закусочная. Мы ходили в нее каждую неделю.  
  
Граймс не знал, что на это ответить.  
  
— Я подумал, что вкусовые рецепторы — это сильная вещь и, может быть, еда освежит твою память.  
  
— Может быть.  
  


***

  
  
Они зашли в заведение и сели за стол. Рик смотрел, как Ниган заказывал им пиццу.  
  
— Ты всегда это заказываешь, — сказал Ниган, заметив, что Граймс смотрит на него.  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
— Хочешь пива или чего-нибудь еще?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Ниган немного поерзал в кресле, и Рик понял, что он пытается что-то придумать, чтобы избавиться от неловкой тишины. Ниган немного оживился, когда еду принесли. Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Граймс кусает пиццу.  
  
— Итак?  
  
— Это неплохо, но я... Я не фанат. — Рику было неприятно говорить это. Он знал, что запросто мог соврать, сказав, что, конечно же, помнит этот вкус. А затем Граймс разозлился: откуда в нем эта жалость, когда он так хорошо помнит события снов? Это нечестно по отношению к ним обоим.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю. — Ниган выглядел разочарованным.  
  
— Такое случается, когда люди выходят из длительной комы.  
  
— Корректировка личности, — пробурчал Ниган.  
  
— Извини. — Рик не заметил, как сказал это. Не то что бы он очень хотел произносить подобное.  
  
— Все в порядке. Было дохуя глупо с моей стороны считать, что еда вернет тебя.  
  
Граймс сделал глоток пива.  
  
— Мне правда жаль.  
  
— Это не твоя вина. — Ниган закрыл глаза. — Я знаю.  
  
— Может быть, мои занятия с Морганом помогут.  
  
— Чем вы двое там занимаетесь?  
  
— Гипнотерапия.  
  
— Он гипнотизирует тебя? — усмехнулся Ниган.  
  
— Не так, как ты думаешь. Просто помогает мне получить доступ к воспоминаниям.  
  
— И это работает?  
  
— Пока нет. — И все же Рик чувствовал, как что-то скребется и намекает на то, что память заблокирована. В этот момент он бы дал Моргану убедить его, что он другой Граймс, потому что такая жизнь ему невыносима.  
  
Рик посмотрел на вошедшую парочку, одетую в костюмы.  
  
— Хеллоуин.  
  
— Да, тебе пора запоминать, какой сегодня день.  
  
— Я знаю. Мы будем как-нибудь наряжать Джудит?  
  
— У Карла и Джудит будут костюмы приведений, я же говорил тебе.  
  
Рик закрыл глаза.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
Когда они подъехали к дому, Ниган осторожно сказал: — Хочу, чтобы ты знал — к Карлу приехала девушка.  
  
— У Карла есть девушка?  
  
— Понял. Ты ее не помнишь. Ее зовут Эдит.  
  
Рик едва не задохнулся.  
  
— Я помню ее.  
  
— Вместе они хороши! — заметил Ниган.  
  
Карл и Эдит сидели в доме. Увидев прибывших, Эдит обняла Рика, когда он подошел.  
  
— Вы готовы идти? — спросил Карл.  
  
— Да. Тебе нужно куда-нибудь зайти или мы можем ехать? — спросил Ниган у Граймса.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке.  
  
— Мы возьмем твою машину.  
  
Они сели в микроавтобус, припаркованный в гараже.  
  
— Как вышло, что у тебя такая крутая машина, а у меня мом-мобиль? — Рик заметил, что это, наверное, первый раз, когда он шутит при Нигане.  
  
Ниган засмеялся и Граймс тут же застыл. Ему был знаком этот смех. Знакома ненависть, которую он порождал в Рике. И страх.  
  
— Три слова — кризис среднего возраста. Когда тебе исполняется пятьдесят, ты получаешь крутой автомобиль в подарок.  
  
Граймс закатил глаза.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Граймс? — спросила Эдит с заднего сидения.  
  
— Хорошо. Мне лучше.  
  
— Здорово, — ответила она нежным голосом. Рик был рад, что Эдит с ними.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя Ниган вырулил на ферму. Рик вцепился в сидение.  
  
— Подожди, это же...  
  
— Ферма Хершела Грина. Отца Мэгги. Помнишь?  
  
— Д-да, — сказал Рик почти шепотом. Дом, давно ставший призраком прошлого, вновь предстал перед ним.  
  
— Они устраивают это каждый год. Тут есть нестрашные места, они подойдут для Джудит.  
  
Граймс смотрел на все, что их окружает, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Ниган припарковался на импровизированной парковке. Рик не мог не вспомнить события, которые произошли на этом самом поле.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Ниган.  
  
— Да, — безэмоционально отозвался Граймс. Он почувствовал чью-то руку на спине, толкающую его вперед. Они шли по специальной линии, отдаленной от дома. В окне были видны чьи-то фигуры, Рик подумал, что это, должно быть, Хершел и остальные домашние.  
  
Карл и Эдит пошли вперед, а Ниган и Рик остановились с Джудит у небольшого зоопарка. Было достаточно темно, но она еще могла погладить козочек. Джудит хихикнула, когда одна из них лизнула ее. Граймс улыбнулся. Он не знал, как долго пробудет здесь, но Рик решил, что каждый такой момент он обязательно должен сберечь в памяти.  
  
— Бу! — Они услышали чей-то голос.  
  
Граймс повернулся и заметил Мэгги.  
  
— Привет, ребята! Наслаждаетесь?  
  
— Мэгги! Ты сегодня работаешь здесь? — спросил Ниган.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Я тут с Гленном. Он не может поверить, что мы придумали что-то действительно страшное. Но, кажется, Бет сегодня работает тут.  
  
— Бет. — Рик вдруг понял, что страшно хочет увидеть ее снова.  
  
— Да, она убедила Дэрила помочь ей. Уверена, он в ярости.  
  
— Дэрил тоже здесь? — Граймс еще не видел Диксона в этом мире. Он надеялся, что они все еще друзья.  
  
— Да, он сказал, что придет. Уверена, вы точно столкнетесь сегодня.  
  
Вскоре Гленн догнал Мэгги и они отправились на прогулку. Ниган и Джудит сели у костра, зовя Рика с собой. Он присел рядом, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
  
— На самом деле, я собирался поискать туалет.  
  
— Что я тебе говорил? — Ниган вздохнул.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Но когда я тебя слушал?  
  
Рик почувствовал, как у него по телу побежали мурашки, когда он увидел, что Ниган ухмыльнулся. Граймс не знал, что это его тоже пугает.  
  
— Ладно, ковбой. Мы будем ждать тебя тут. Не дай пилоту попасть в твой порт-а-потти!  
  
— Что?  
  
— «Секретные материалы»? — Ниган закатил глаза.  
  
— Точно. — Не то что бы Рик удивился, если бы его съел туалетный монстр. Весь его двухлетний багаж был отличным сюжетом для «Секретных материалов». Или еще лучше, для «Сумеречной зоны». Граймс встал.  
  
— Ниган?  
  
— Да?  
  
— «Сумеречная зона» — настоящий сериал?  
  
Ниган засмеялся.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Просто проверяю, — ответил Рик, чувствуя облегчение, что он не придумал телевизионные шоу, пока спал.  
  
Граймс чувствовал, как осенняя трава хрустит у него под ботинками. Он заметил какое-то сооружение. Это был сарай. Рик видел, как София выходит из него. Он медленно пробирался через поток людей. Внезапно Граймс замер, услышав знакомые звуки. Рик перестал дышать, изо всех сил пытаясь не закричать.  
  
Несколько ходячих вышли из сарая. Сердце Граймса забилось быстрее, он пытался сохранять трезвость ума, но это удавалось ему с трудом. Милая девушка, загнанная в угол мертвецом, кричала. Возможно, это был смех, но Рику казалось, что она вопит от ужаса. Граймс побежал ей на помощь, отталкивая от нее ходячего.  
  
Девушка удивленно посмотрела на Рика, толкнувшего еще несколько ходячих на землю. В этот раз она закричала по другой причине. Прибежали люди, и кто-то оттащил Граймса от мертвецов. Рик диким взглядом смотрел на живых и мертвых, окончательно запутавшись.  
  
Недалеко от него стояла София. Она была живой. Рик упал на колени, чувствуя, как подступают слезы. Он побежал к ней, София выкрикнула его имя, а потом кто-то схватил его за куртку.  
  
— Рик. — Ниган крепко схватил его, прижав к себе. Рик чувствовал, как слезы капают ему на куртку.  
  
— София! — закричал Граймс хриплым голосом. Девочка вздрогнула.  
  
— Ниган, что происходит? — спросила она, когда Карл и Эдит вышли из толпы.  
  
— Я не понимаю. — Рик рыдал у Нигана на плече, как раненое животное. — Я не...  
  
— Тише, тише. Все в порядке.  
  
— Нет. Я...  
  
Рик почувствовал головокружение. Он был растерян и болен.  
  
— Рик! — позвал его Ниган. Но Граймс слабел, проваливаясь в темноту.  
  
Когда Рик открыл глаза, он стоял в поле. Рядом с ним мычала корова. Он в панике оглядывался, пока не заметил фигуру, стоящую у входа в сарай. Граймс пошел туда и вдруг заметил, что на улице день, солнце вовсю светило. Он обернулся: корова стояла на месте.  
  
— Что за херня?  
  
— Успокойся, — раздался голос. — Ты спишь.  
  
— Дейл.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросил он, показывая на место, в котором Рик очнулся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Поле, где я умер.  
  
Граймс подумал, что это звучит как эпизод к сериалу. Как там говорил Ниган? Почему он не помнит?  
  
— «Секретные материалы», — улыбнулся Дейл.  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Это — то, о чем эпизод. — Дэйл прошел мимо Рика, к полю.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Реинкарнация. Прошлые жизни.  
  
— Я не... — Рик не мог понять, почему они обсуждают сериалы.  
  
— Что происходит? — Голос Граймса был жестким, но эмоциональным. — Это сон?  
  
Дейл стоял в поле и смотрел в сторону леса.  
  
— Дейл! Я не убивал Рэндалла!  
  
Рик побежал за ним. Когда он снова ступил на поле, вокруг резко потемнело. Граймс покачал головой и посмотрел на Хорвата.  
  
— Я не убивал его, — произнес Рик, задыхаясь. — Но я продолжал убивать людей. После. Много.  
  
Дейл повернулся к нему.  
  
— Что бы ты сделал, если бы тебе дали второй шанс?  
  
Граймс моргнул.  
  
— Я-я не знаю. Дело в том, Дейл, что я бы не стал ничего менять. Потому что все это достигло того момента, когда перестало иметь значение. Я не смог защитить их. Я так нужен им. Нужен им. Но я не с ними.  
  
— Может быть, другие нуждаются в тебе больше, — сказал Хорват, указывая в сторону амбара и дома.  
  
— Что это значит? — Рик уперся руками в колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Когда он поднял голову, Дейла уже не было. Граймсу показалось, что вдали какие-то знакомые тени, но он не был уверен.  
  
— Дейл. — Рик обернулся. Ему стало не по себе, и он пошел к амбару. Солнце снова взошло. Граймс почувствовал, как у него кружится голова. Он зашел на крыльцо дома Хершела, услышав знакомый скрип досок. Как он мог забыть?  
  


***

  
  
Рик открыл глаза, услышав шум открывающейся двери. Он очнулся в холодном поту. Бет вытерла ему лоб влажной тряпкой.  
  
— Бет.  
  
— Привет. Все хорошо? — Она улыбнулась.  
  
Граймс не мог говорить. Слеза скатилась по его щеке.  
  
— Хей, что такое? — мягко спросила Бет. — Все в порядке.  
  
— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — ответил Рик сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я чувствую, как схожу с ума.  
  
— Это не так. Ты просто устал. Что за сон ты видел во время комы?  
  
— Зомби апокалипсис. Он был таким реальным, хотя я знаю, что это бред.  
  
— Расскажи мне о нем, — попросила Грин.  
  
— Слишком долго. Но вы все были там. И ты умерла. Тебя убили выстрелом в голову. — Рик закрыл глаза. — Ты была так близко.  
  
Бет слегка улыбнулась и убрала тряпку. Она провела рукой по его лбу. Когда Граймс открыл глаза, Грин выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется.  
  
— Бет...  
  
Она что-то хмыкнула, вставая.  
  
— Я скажу Нигану, что ты очнулся.  
  
Рик не успел возразить, Бет быстро скрылась за дверью. Граймс посмотрел по сторонам. Это была та самая спальня, в которой лежал Карл, когда его застрелили. В первый раз. У этого парня был плохой послужной список. Как и у его отца.  
  
Ниган вошел, обеспокоенно смотря на него.  
  
— Рик, что случилось? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени перед кроватью.  
  
Рик посмотрел на него и сглотнул.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю.


	7. Гранат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by Losahina on tumblr <3

Рик открыл глаза и сел.

      — Рик, — Ниган положил руку на одеяло. — Это почти как посттравматический стресс.

      — Да. — Граймс кивнул. Но что могло вызвать такой сон?

      — Я отменю твою завтрашнюю физиотерапию.

      — Ты не...

      — Даже не пытайся, блять, спорить со мной.

      Рик вздохнул, принимая своё поражение.

      — Не хочешь мне объяснить, что с тобой случилось? Наконец рассказать об этом сн...— Ниган осекся, —... о том, что ты пережил.

      — Я расскажу. Но не сейчас.

      — Ладно. По крайней мере, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Чёрт, Рик, ты заставил меня поволноваться.

      — Как дети? — спросил Граймс, игнорируя сочувствие.

      — В порядке. Джудит была с Мэгги, она ничего не видела. Уверен, что не хочешь обсудить всё это?

      — Да. Я просто устал. Мне нужно о многом подумать.

      — Хорошо. Подумаешь обо всём в машине. Или мне и в неё тебя отнести? — На лице Нигана появилась знакомая улыбка.

      Рик быстро вылез из постели.

      — Я знал, что это заставит тебя пошевелиться, — засмеялся Ниган.

***

      На следующее утро Ниган дал Рику поспать подольше. Граймс проснулся под подушками, ему ничего не снилось. День шёл медленно, Ниган настоял на том, чтобы сегодня Рик не напрягался. Граймсу казалось, что этот день был неимоверно скучным, но каждый раз, когда тот ловил себя на этой мысли, ему хотелось чтобы кто-нибудь выбил из него все дерьмо. Скука — это хорошо. Это значит, что они в безопасности. У него появилось много времени, чтобы подумать обо всём. О сне, в котором был Дейл. Как он мог придумать всё это? Хотя, если ему под силу создавать апокалиптические миры, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Но что-то во взгляде Бет зацепило его.

      Рик покачал головой. Он разберётся с этим позже.

      На следующий день Граймс снова был в офисе Моргана. Ниган остался ждать за дверью, наотрез отказываясь уходить. Коллега Джонса, Истмен, спокойно выслушал историю Рика. Затем он попросил Граймса лечь и стал считать, как это делал Морган. Рик снова стоял перед Ниганом.

      Только на этот раз всё произошло быстро. Через несколько секунд он шёл по Александрии, держа Мишонн за руку. А потом Граймс оказался в тюрьме. И в следующее мгновение он был в Атланте.

      Вся его жизнь промелькнула перед глазами: рождение Карла, свадьба с Лори, школа.

      И затем что-то щёлкнуло, вернув Граймса к последнему моменту.

      — Чёрт, Рик, перестань реветь! А то я тоже не сдержусь, — усмехался Ниган, поднимая Люсиль.

      — Пожалуйста... — молил Граймс. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

      Ниган немного опустил биту.

      — Ты ведь знаешь, как мне жаль, Рик?

      Рик почувствовал острую проволоку Люсиль на щеке.

      — Не так ли, Рик?

      — Пожалуйста, не делай этого! — закричал Граймс, срывая голос.

      Когда он открыл глаза, Морган и Истман шокировано смотрели на него. В кабинет ворвался Ниган.

      — Что за хуйня здесь происходит? — прорычал он.

      Рик с трудом подавил в себе вопль, увидев его. Он почувствовал, что снова готов обмочиться. Граймс скрылся в ванной Моргана, прежде чем Ниган смог подойти к нему.

      — Я спрашиваю, что за хуйня здесь произошла? — Рик слышал, как Джонс и Истмен объясняют Нигану ситуацию.

      Граймс включил вентилятор, чтобы заглушить их голоса. Он пятился дальше от двери. Рик сел на унитаз, слишком устав, чтобы справлять нужду сидя. Закрыв лицо руками, он услышал стук в дверь.

      — Рик! — Ниган пытался перекричать вентилятор.

      Граймс подскочил, поспешно натягивая джинсы.

      — Рик!

      Он слышал, как кто-то зазвенел ключами, дёргая ручку. Рик всем телом навалился на дверь, не давая зайти.

      — Рик!

      Граймс выключил вентилятор.

      — Это ты? — Граймс посмотрел в щелку.

      — Кто — я? — спросил Ниган.

      — Ниган? — прохрипел Рик.

      — Да. Это я. Хороший я. Не он.

      — Откуда мне знать, что это правда? — Граймс почувствовал, как из его глаз полились слёзы.

      — Рик, это я. Я люблю тебя. И Джудит любит. И Карл. Ты нужен нам.

      Рик немного отступил, слыша в голове голос Дейла.

       _ **Может быть, другие нуждаются в тебе больше.**_

      — Ты нужен мне.

      Граймс закрыл глаза и отошёл. Ниган быстро открыл дверь, смотря на Рика. Истмен и Морган стояли рядом.

      Рик закрыл лицо руками, давясь всхлипами. Ниган не знал, что предпринять, но Граймс сам сделал первый шаг, заключая его в объятия.

      — Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал Ниган.

      — Пообещай мне.

      — Я обещаю. Клянусь, блять, всё будет хорошо.

      — Я хочу домой, — выдавил Рик, пряча лицо в его шее. — В наш дом.

      У Граймса больше не было желания переживать это в третий раз. Рик знал, что если этот Ниган не собирается убивать его, значит, на него можно положиться. Кто-то должен помочь ему. И сейчас это может сделать только Ниган, как бы странно это не было.

      — Ниган, — сказал Морган, — происходит что-то невероятное. Мне кажется, Рика нужно обследовать...

      — Нет! — рявкнул Ниган. — Мы уходим. И больше никакой подобной хуйни.

***

      Рик позволил помочь ему, когда они подъехали к дому.

      — Расскажи мне, что произошло. — Ниган сел на диван рядом с Граймсом, протягивая ему кружку горячего чая. Рик вздохнул. Он уже почти успокоился и чувствовал себя значительно лучше.

      — Последнее, что я помню, это как ты замахивался колючей битой над моей головой.

      — Что? — Ниган хотел рассмеяться, но передумал. Граймс смотрел перед собой.

      Рик чувствовал, как у него дрожат руки. Он не думал, что это будет так сложно.

      — Я жил в зомби апокалипсисе. У меня была группа, семья. Все были там. Даже Абрахам, Тара и Розита. Они были моей семьей. А потом ты...

      Граймс посмотрел Нигану в глаза, надеясь заметить в нем хоть что-то другое. Но его взгляд был таким же. Точь в точь.

      — Ты был лидером другой группы. Не такой, как наша. Твоим оружием была бита, обвитая проволокой, и ты называл её Люсиль. Ты убил ею Абрахама, Гленна и меня. И ещё множество других людей.

      — Думаешь, я способен на такое? — произнес Ниган, а потом вздохнул. — Очевидно, ты в этом уверен.

      — Ты должен понять, что это единственная информация о тебе, которой я располагаю. Я помню тебя таким, каким ты был в другом мире.

      — Во сне, — поправил Ниган.

      — Да. Это всё, что я знаю.

      — Выходит, по-твоему, я сумасшедший убийца?

      — Да, — ответил Рик тише, чем планировал.

      — Думаешь, ты придумал это, пока был в коме?

      Граймс хотел сказать, что это не так. Что это был реально. Но он не мог дать Нигану усомниться в нём, Рик не хотел обследоваться.

      — Не знаю. Может быть, это просто страшный сон.

      Но почему в этом кошмаре прошло два года, прежде чем он наконец-то встретил своего жениха?

      — Ты действительно боишься меня, Рик. Я слышал твои крики. Мне жаль, что напугал тебя. Но я понятия не имел, чем вы занимаетесь, и мне показалось, что тебе нужна помощь.

      Рик не знал, что ответить.

      — Тем вечером ты подумал, что зомби настоящие, — догадался Ниган.

      — Я сильно ранил того парня?

      — Довольно-таки. Но это сын Хершела, так что, уверен, с ним всё будет отлично.

      Граймс отпил из кружки.

      — Что это за вкус?

      — Гранат.

      Рик колебался: не было ничего такого в том, чтобы выпить чашку чая. Но сейчас ему казалось, что это могло повлиять на их дальнейшие отношения. Он сделал ещё глоток.

      — Неплохо? — спросил Ниган.

      Граймс закрыл глаза. Он не знал, что с ним происходит в данный момент, но точно был уверен в том, что не собирается возвращаться к прежней жизни. Нравится ему или нет, но теперь его дом здесь, рядом с Ниганом, который делает ему чай и заботится о нём. Рик чувствовал во рту вкус граната.

      Одним глотком он допил всё, что оставалось в чашке.

      — Думаю, я сделал охуенный чай, не так ли? — Ниган усмехнулся.

      — Да, это верно.

      — Что ж...

      — Не возражаешь, если я немного отдохну? — перебил его Рик.

      — Конечно, нет. Я только заберу чашку.

      Граймс отдал кружку и пошёл к лестнице. Он никак не мог избавиться от чувства вины, которое душило его каждый раз, когда они разговаривали слишком долго. Рик чувствовал, как неправильно они смотрят друг на друга. Граймс видел человека, который причинил ему много боли. Ниган же смотрел на того, кого сильно любил. Словно они оба потерялись.

      Рик хотел бы чувствовать себя спокойно рядом с ним. Он даже привык с ним спать. Граймс почти убедил себя, что это другой человек. Но он понимал, что любой неверный поступок Нигана заставляет Рика паниковать.

      Граймс представил, каково это быть в шкуре Нигана. Хотя зачем представлять, разве он еще не был? Рик часто волновался, он принимал решения сгоряча, пугая своих близких. Были времена, когда даже Карл боялся его. Тогда Граймс ничего не мог поделать с собой. Нет ничего хуже, чем пугать тех, кого любишь всем сердцем.

***

      Рик проснулся от шума внизу. Быстро вскочив, он побежал на звук.

      Ниган был на кухне, повсюду валялись осколки.

      — Чёрт. Не хотел разбудить тебя.

      — Что случилось?

      — Просто уронил стакан. Всё в порядке, можешь спать дальше.

      Граймс смотрел, как Ниган убирает осколки. Руки у того дрожали.

      — Что-то не так?

      — Нет, все нормально. — Ниган не поднимал глаз.

      — Т-тебе лучше вернуться. Ты можешь порезаться.

      — Ниган...

      — Все нормально.

      Рик молчал.

      — Чёрт, Рик! — Ниган крикнул так резко, что Граймс вздрогнул. — Я же сказал, что ты можешь вернуться наверх.

      Рик не знал, что ему делать. Он не понимал, может ли чем-то помочь. Повсюду было стекло, и Граймс не смог бы дотянутся до Нигана, даже если бы захотел. Рик развернулся и пошел в спальню. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как Ниган всхлипывает. Не лучшие времена для них.

***

      Через час Рик снова спустился вниз, но там никого не было. Джудит спала в своей комнате. Должно быть, Ниган уложил ее, пока Граймс дремал. Карл был на работе. Рику не нравилось, что ему пришлось отложить учебу в колледже из-за него.

      Граймс заметил, что Ниган сидит на крыльце.

      Рик пошел на кухню. Он быстро нашел гранатовый чай и заварил две чашки. Взяв их, он вышел.

      — Привет. — Граймс передал Нигану одну чашку и сел рядом с ним.

      — Что это?

      — Я подумал, что тебе тоже не помешает чашка чая. Мне жаль.

      — Ты действительно ненавидишь меня? — прошептал Ниган, делая глоток.

      — Да.

      — Прошлого меня?

      — Хорошо. Это был не ты. Но я ненавижу того Нигана. Было бы несправедливо с моей стороны ненавидеть и тебя.

      — Тебя пугает то, что мы похожи.

      — Да. Мне жаль. Я бы хотел принять тебя, но ты точно такой же. То же тело, глаза.

      — Каким я был?

      — Ненормальным. Спокойным. Весёлым.

      — Весёлым?

      — Не для нас. Ты всегда устраивал шоу.

      — Так значит, все там были? — Ниган посмотрел на дом через улицу. — Я убил Гленна?

      Рик чувствовал жжение в глазах. Он не заплачет. Не зря же выпил чай.

      — Да.

      — Почему я был таким плохим парнем?

      — Думаю, из-за обстоятельств. Я мог быть таким же, сложись все по-другому.

      — Звучит несправедливо.

      — Этот мир никогда не был справедливым. По крайней мере, не с нами.

      — Адский сон, — произнёс Ниган, неуверенный, сон ли.

      — Да.

      Рик чувствовал, как гранатовая жидкость обжигает горло.

      — Я не должен делать это.

      — Что ты хочешь ска....

      — Я должен бороться с этим, не позволять тебе говорить о сне так, словно это происходило в реальности. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Не хочу считать тебя сумасшедшим. Я знаю, что это тебе не поможет. Но ты, блять, говоришь так убедительно, что я и сам начинаю верить. Потому что просто не узнаю тебя. Ты другой Рик.

      Некоторое время они молчали.

      — И если по какой-то невероятной причине это правда, где тогда мой Рик?

      Чашка выпала из рук Нигана. Она ударилась о деревянную поверхность, и красная жидкость брызнула во все стороны, пачкая джинсы Нигана.

      Рик задумался над этим вопросом.

 


	8. Пара золотых яблок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by Losahina on tumblr!

   Рик посмотрел на Нигана. Тот даже не замечал, как чай впитывается в его обувь.   
  
— Я не знаю, но я выясню.   
  
      Всё это было неделю назад. Сейчас Рик сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор. С того разговора многое изменилось. Они перестали быть врагами, никто не собирался переступать невидимую черту, и между ними установилось взаимопонимание.   
  
      Граймс слышал, как на кухне Ниган говорил по телефону.  
  
— Я не привезу его. Он в порядке.  
  
      Ниган раздраженно вздохнул.   
  
— Он не агрессивный! Рик не ранит детей. Нет, меня он тоже не тронет.   
  
      Рик едва не засмеялся. Люди, считавшие, что он причинит Нигану вред, были так же смешны, как те, кто не понимал, почему Граймс так ненавидел своего жениха в другом мире. И всё же Рик знал, почему они видят в нём угрозу.   
  
      Граймс вышел прогуляться. Возвращаясь назад, он заметил Мэгги и позвал её.   
  
— Привет, Рик. Как дела? — Она подошла к нему.   
  
      Рик постарался задать свой вопрос как можно спокойнее.   
  
— Я всё ещё пытаюсь вернуть воспоминания. Ответь мне, что случилось с Бет?  
  
— Ничего такого. Она упала с лошади, но выжила.   
  
— Спасибо, что сказала.   
  
— Это всё, что ты хотел узнать?  
  
— Да, спасибо. Меня сильно волновала эта тема.  
  
— Рада помочь. — Мэгги дружелюбно улыбнулась.   
  
      Рик быстро перебежал дорогу, забегая в дом. Он чувствовал, что его опасения подтвердились. Граймс вбежал в гостиную, к Нигану.   
  
— Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении? — Рик неловко встал возле телевизора.   
  
— Конечно. Что ты хотел?   
  
— Отвези меня в больницу.   
  
— Что? Зачем?   
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Бет.   
  
— Зачем? Ты же знаешь, что не сумасшедший. — Ниган тщательно подбирал слова, эта идея казалась ему сомнительной.  
  
— Дело не в этом. Мы просто поговорим. Ты отвезешь меня? Хотя, если мне уже можно водить... — Рик не хотел ехать в эту поездку с кем-то, но знал, что его вряд ли пустят за руль.   
  
— Ладно. Я тебя отвезу.   
  


***

  
  
      Граймс думал над тем, что скажет Бет. Она странно вела себя у Хершела, и Рик хотел понять, почему. Он знал, что от этого мира ему никуда не деться, но все равно продолжал искать лазейки.   
  
      Они въехали на парковку, находящуюся на территории больницы, Ниган аккуратно припарковал Люсиль.  
  
— Ты останешься здесь, — предупредил Рик.   
  
— Рик, что мы здесь делаем?  
  
— Я скажу тебе позже, хорошо?   
  
— Ладно, — сдался Ниган. — Напиши мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь.   
  
      Рик засунул руки в карманы куртки. Той самой, которую он носил в течение прошлого года. В ней он чувствовал себя увереннее. Граймс почти подошёл к больнице, когда увидел Бет, идущую по тротуару.   
  
— Бет! — крикнул он, догоняя её.   
  
      Она повернулась на крик.  
  
— Рик! Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Есть минутка?   
  
      Бет выглядела взволнованной.   
  
— Да, наверное. Я шла к машине.   
  
— Давай поговорим там? Наедине.   
  
— Я не...  
  
— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — убеждал Рик.   
  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулась Бет. — Ладно, пойдем.   
  
      Они вместе дошли до машины, Граймс сел на переднее сидение рядом с Грин.   
  
— Итак, о чём ты хотел поговорить?   
  
      Рик посмотрел ей в глаза.   
  
— Бет, ты знаешь, кто я?   
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? Конечно, я знаю, кто ты. — Она не смотрела на него.   
  
— Нет. Не его. — Граймс не сводил с неё взгляда. — Меня. Ты знаешь, кто я, Бет.   
  
      Бет молчала.   
  
— Бет... — Рик шептал. — Ты была там?   
  
      Она прижала руку к губам и закрыла глаза.   
  
— Я прав? Ты проснулась здесь, и тебе сказали, что ты упала с лошади. Так?   
  
      Бет быстро заморгала, пытаясь сдержать слезы.   
  
— Это правда ты? — спросила она.   
  
— Да, — мягко ответил Граймс. — Это я.   
  
      Ничего не говоря, она прижалась к Рику. Граймс принял её в свои сильные и надежные объятия. Впервые за этот месяц он чувствовал себя как дома.   
  
— Когда я увидела, как ты сорвался на Хеллоуине, я-я не могла поверить в то, что это возможно. Мне стало страшно, я не могла даже пошевелиться. Поэтому я осталась с Дерилом. А потом ты рассказал про свой сон... — Её волосы щекотали Рику лицо. — Даже сейчас не могу поверить, что это действительно ты.  
  
— Ты удивишься, — пробормотал Граймс, — но я тоже.   
  
      Бет отстранилась.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что произошло. Всё. Мне нужно знать.   
  
— Сначала ты.   
  
— Последнее, что я помню, это как я наносила удар. А потом всё потемнело, и я проснулась на ферме. Папа сказал, что я упала с лошади. Мой папа, Рик. Хершел.   
  
— И что ты сделала?  
  
— Я испугалась. Думала, что попала в рай.   
  
      Рик хотел рассмеяться: Бет казалось, что она в раю, в то время как он сравнивал это с адом.   
  
— Я провела месяц в больнице, прежде чем поняла, как нужно играть в эту игру.   
  
— Игру... — Это была та же игра, с которой сейчас имел дело Граймс.   
  
— Мне пришлось смириться с этим, как бы я не желала вернуться. И это оказалось легко. Просто отмотать все к моменту, когда апокалипсиса не было. Вернуться к Бет, которая умеет хорошо проводить время, и не опасается за свою жизнь.   
  
      Рик до сих пор не мог поверить, что он больше не один.   
  
— Такое было ещё с кем-то? — спросил Граймс, боясь ответа.   
  
— Нет. По крайней мере, мне так кажется.   
  
— Ты уверена, что Гленн не...  
  
      Бет широко распахнула глаза, вспоминая, что говорил Рик в первый день после пробуждения.   
  
— Рик, что случилось?  
  
— Дэрил застрелил её. Когда мы возвращались в Атланту, умер Тайриз. А потом нас нашел парень по имени Аарон, и взял с собой в Александрию. Их люди совершенно не умели сражаться, но там было безопасно. Совсем не как в Вудбери. Тебе бы понравилось.   
  
— Что с Ноем?   
  
— Он не выжил, — ответил Рик сочувствующим голосом.  
  
      Бет закрыла глаза и кивнула.  
  
— Александрийцы действительно ничего не умели. На них напала группа, которая называла себя Волками, но мы остановили их. А потом появился Иисус.  
  
— Иисус?   
  
— Да. Он бы тоже тебе понравился. Иисус из группы Хиллтопа. От них мы узнали про...  
  
      Рик замолчал.   
  
— Про что?   
  
— Про _Спасителей_.   
  
— И кто они?   
  
— Они контролировали все группы. Нам сказали, что скоро спасители доберутся и до нас, так что мы решили убить их раньше. Нам казалось, что мы прикончили всех до единого. Но на самом деле, это была только малая часть их людей. В конце концов, он нашёл нас. И поймал.  
  
— Это был Ниган?   
  
      Граймс кивнул.   
  
— Каким он был?   
  
— Жестоким. Хотя не знаю, кто из нас страшнее. Мы просто по-разному начали. — Рик говорил правду.   
  
— Что было дальше? — с трудом спросила Бет.  
  
— Почти все наши оказались в ловушке. Он посадил нас полукругом и начал толкать речь, расхаживая с бейсбольной битой, обёрнутой проволокой. Ниган по считалке выбирал, кого убить, чтобы сломить нас. — Граймс подбирал слова. — И его выбор пал на Абрахама.   
  
      Рик глубоко вздохнул.   
  
— И тогда Дерил...  
  
      При упоминании этого имени Бет замерла.  
  
— Дерил сорвался. В наказание Ниган убил Гленна, — сказал Граймс безэмоциональным голосом.  
  
      Бет опустила голову, её чуть ли не трясло от волнения.   
  
— Что стало с Мэгги? — прошептала она.   
  
— Она держится. Мэгги сильная. И она... беременна.   
  
      Рик смотрел, как Бет плачет, не в силах больше сдерживать свои эмоции.   
  
— Она справится. Я знаю, Мэгги сможет.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю, —произнес Граймс.   
  
— Что насчёт тебя? — Слезы катились по её лицу. — Я не понимаю. Что случилось с тобой?   
  
— Ниган убил меня. Мы снова напали на него, но проиграли. И он наказал нас.   
  
— Это неправильно! Ты должен был остаться. Из всех нас, только ты мог убить его!   
  
— Мне жаль. — Рик опустил голову.   
  
      Он почувствовал, как Бет запустила пальцы ему в волосы, мягко поглаживая, как это было раньше.   
  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал всё, что мог.   
  
      Граймс потер глаза и посмотрел наверх.   
  
— Вот почему он так пугает тебя.   
  
— Я хотел бы объяснить, насколько ужасным он был, но здесь в это никто не поверит.   
  
— Рик, если он пугает _тебя_ , я представляю.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, как это случилось. Почему мы тут?   
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, мы почему-то нужны здесь.   
  
— Мы ведь н-не поменялись местами? — Рик знал, что смахивает на сумасшедшего. — Другого Рика не убьет человек, которого он любит?   
  
— Нет, — уверенно ответила Бет. — Я действительно умерла. И ты тоже. Но мы снова здесь, хотя и совершенно другие.   
  
— Значит, тот Рик скончался от пули?   
  
— Да. Похоже на то.  
  
      Рик подумал, как это ужасно.  
  
— Я должен сказать ему.  
  
— Рик, ты не можешь.  
  
— Ты просто дала своей семье поверить в то, что прежняя Бет всё ещё здесь?   
  
— Да. Так лучше для всех. Я не стану заставлять тебя, но всё же, подумай об этом.   
  
— Я не могу лгать Нигану. И это не связано с тем, что мне его жаль. Просто я не могу сделать это. Не могу притворяться. Не могу любить его. Не могу. И не буду.   
  
— Понимаю, это действительно тяжело.   
  
— И это всё ещё не объясняет, почему я здесь. Если этому миру нужен был Рик Граймс, почему он выбрал именно меня? Потому что это был подходящий момент? Они должны были понимать, что это дерьмовая идея!  
  
— Я не могу помочь тебе, Рик. Лучше тебе спросить это у Дейла.  
  
— Д-Дейла? Ты говорила с ним?  
  
      Бет улыбнулась.  
  
— Да, мы говорили.  
  
— Значит, мы втроём застряли в этом мире?   
  
— Ну, я не уверена насчет Дейла.   
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Дейл это просто Дейл. Я не знаю. Это странно. Иногда я не понимаю, существует ли он вообще. Но, кажется, да. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
      Рик вспомнил холм с пустующим стулом. _Словно его ждали._  
  
— Да. Я понимаю.  
  
— Я никогда не думала, что встречу кого-нибудь оттуда. Мне жаль, что ты умер, но я рада, что мы вместе.   
  
— Я тоже этому рад. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума.   
  
— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Да, у меня нет ответов на все вопросы, но всё же я знаю немало.   
  
      Граймс глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Знаю. И я буду.   
  
      Они снова обнялись. Рик не знал, как долго они так просидели. В этом мире Бет была ему ближе, чем родные дети.   
  
      Взяв у Грин номер телефона, он вышел из машины и направился к черному Кадиллаку. Похоже, прошло довольно много времени, потому что, когда Граймс залез в машину, Ниган спал. Он проснулся от хлопка двери.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Ты готов?   
  
— Да.   
  
— О чём вы говорили?  
  
      В его голове прозвучало предупреждение Бет. Он решил немного подумать над её советом.  
  
— Просто хотел узнать, как кома отразилась на моем теле.   
  
      Ниган повернул ключ зажигания.  
  
— Дерьмо, Граймс, не знаю, кто ты, но лгун из тебя просто отвратительный!  
  
      Рик сощурился.   
  
— Я не буду лезть в твои дела, но перестань, черт возьми, врать мне. Это пиздец, как раздражает.  
  
— Ладно.   
  
      Домой они ехали в тишине. Граймс смотрел в окно, пытаясь переварить всю полученную информацию. Он больше не считал себя сумасшедшим. Да и этот мир явно лучше предыдущего. Но здесь есть свои правила, которые следует соблюдать. А ещё с ним Бет. Рик доверял ей. Граймс знал, что, если ему понадобится помощь, он может пойти к Грин.  
  
— Скоро день благодарения, — сказал Ниган. — Мы устраиваем праздник.   
  
— Боишься, что я могу кого-то напугать?  
  
      Ниган вздохнул.  
  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты встал на ноги, прежде чем они приедут.  
  
— Под «встать на ноги» ты подразумеваешь вести себя не так эксцентрично?   
  
      Ниган снова вздохнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Похоже, мы оба не умеем врать.  
  
— Наверное, нам надо лучше стараться.   
  
— Наверное.   
  
      Рик так и не смог понять, был это спор или они просто дразнили друг друга.


	9. Снимок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr :)

Ночью дня Благодарения, когда все блюда были сложены на кухне, а уставшие родственники расположились в подвале, гостевой спальне и гостиной, Рик никак не мог заснуть и смотрел в потолок. Он медленно повернул голову к лежащему рядом Нигану. Затем снова уставился вверх. Черт. День Благодарения. День, когда _это_ наконец произошло!   
  
      Граймс игнорировал подобные мысли, высмеивал и избегал всяческие разговоры о них. И всё же в эту ночь, спустя почти семь недель вранья, Рик смирился. Сегодня Граймс понял, что Ниган привлекателен.   
  
      А потом случилось это.   
  
      Рик не знал, что чувствует и думает.   
  
      А ещё он никак не мог заснуть.   
  


***

  
  
— У нас на всех хватит места? — спросил Рик за несколько дней до дня Благодарения.  
  
— Будет всего несколько твоих родственников.   
  
— Почему мне кажется, что ты из тех, кто любит размещать на диване ненавистную родню своей второй половинки?   
  
      Ниган улыбнулся.   
  
— Кто — я? Нет, они потрясающие!  
  
      Рик закатил глаза.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Останутся только те, кто далеко живет. Твои родители будут спать в гостевой спальне, Джефф займет диван, а Эмбер, Марк и их дети устроятся в подвале.   
  
— Эмбер. Сестра Лори.   
  
— Да.   
  
— Так Джефф женат или что? — спросил Граймс, вспоминая своего свободного и жизнерадостного брата.   
  
— У него отношения на расстоянии с девушкой из Испании, если тебе от этого легче, — засмеялся Ниган.   
  
— Не особо. — Рик подумал, что вернуться в роль старшего брата было не так уж и сложно.   
  
— Моя семья не приедет, но это, наверное, к лучшему. Этот дом не резиновый. Вроде как должны приехать родители Лори, но это не точно, ты ведь знаешь их.   
  
      Это был странный разговор. Он казался каким-то домашним и бытовым.   
  
— Да, это верно, — усмехнулся Граймс.  
  
— Не в каждой жизни тебе удаётся обзавестись двумя дополнительными семьями со стороны жениха.   
  
      И не в каждой жизни ваш злейший враг становится вашим женихом.   
  
— Что насчёт меня? Семья Люсиль в придачу?   
  
      Если в их дружеских отношениях действительно намечался прогресс, то он остановился, когда Рик неосторожно задал этот вопрос.   
  
— Нет, — ответил Ниган раздраженно. — Они не такие.   
  
— Извини.   
  
— Ты не виноват. Для сравнения, я могу бесконечно долго жаловаться на свою семью, но даже она не так плоха, как родственники Люсиль. И я благодарен за это.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо.   
  
      Семья Рика состояла из его родителей, брата Джеффри, дяди и тети, кузенов Лили и Стивена. И Лили, и Стивен были связаны узами брака, и каждый имел по ребёнку.   
  
      В числе родственников Лори были её родители, сестра Эмбер, её муж и два ребенка, Джош и Эмили. Ещё у неё был брат, который давно был в разводе, но его бывшая жена настояла на том, чтобы он пришёл на праздник.  
  
      И всего через несколько дней все они приедут. Граймс был удивлен, как мало его радовал этот факт. Даже то, что он увидит свою семью спустя столько времени в безопасности, не помогало ему почувствовать себя действительно счастливым.   
  
— Как бы там не было, я поехал за Джудит. Ты пойдёшь на пробежку?   
  
      Абрахам сказал Рику больше гулять по окрестностям теперь, когда его терапия закончилась.  
  
— Как раз собирался идти, — резко ответил Граймс.   
  
— Я просто пытаюсь подбодрить тебя.   
  
      Рик чуть не засмеялся. В прошлом мотивацией ему служило то, что когда-нибудь он сможет убить Нигана. А теперь этот человек стоит перед ним и пытается _подбодрить_ его. И Граймс не хочет причинять ему боль.   
  


***

  
  
      Рик вдохнул ноябрьский воздух и засунул руки в карманы. Поворачивая за угол, он увидел фигуру на уже знакомом ему холме.   
  
      Граймс присел на свободный стул рядом с Дейлом.   
  
— Похоже, на этот раз у нас будет другой разговор, — заметил Хорват.   
  
— Да, верно.   
  
— Как твои дела?  
  
— Лучше. Теперь у меня есть Бет. — Рик посмотрел на Дейла, но по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять.   
  
— Славно.   
  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне о ней?  
  
— Знал, что ты догадаешься.   
  
— Послушай, Дейл, не знаю, что ты задумал, но твой план обречен на провал. Я не тот человек.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
      Рик занервничал.  
  
— Ты сам говорил мне, что некоторые здесь нуждаются во мне, но... Я не могу дать им то, что они хотят.   
  
      Хорват засмеялся и повторил.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Дейл... — Граймс грустно усмехнулся. — Этого не будет. Я не могу. Ты ведь знаешь, откуда я. У меня не получится полюбить его.   
  
— Для запутавшегося в себе человека ты говоришь слишком уверенно.   
  
— В этом я уверен на все сто.   
  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь.  
  
      Рик засмеялся.   
  
— Т-ты правда думаешь, что это возможно? Дейл, серьёзно!  
  
      Хорват ничего не ответил.  
  
— Просто смешно, что ты действительно веришь в это.   
  
      Рик облокотился на спинку стула. Это был забавный разговор.   
  
— Всё ещё думаешь, что без тебя им будет лучше?  
  
— Н-не знаю. Мне нравится здесь. Помимо этой хуйни с Ниганом, здесь всё идеально. И я чувствую себя виноватым.  
  
— Почему ты чувствуешь себя виноватым?  
  
— Потому что я сижу здесь и наслаждаюсь безопасностью, в то время как моя семья умирает. Или ещё что похуже.   
  
— Рик, ты не можешь контролировать их жизнь. Даже свою не можешь.   
  
— Наверное, ты прав. — Граймс закрыл глаза.  
  
— Теперь у тебя другие заботы.   
  
— Разве я забочусь о них? Скорее, они обо мне. — Рик открыл глаза и усмехнулся.  
  
— На данный момент, возможно.   
  
— Так к чему ты ведешь? Я снова должен стать лидером?  
  
— Я просто сказал, что миру нужен Рик Граймс.  
  
— Мне начинает казаться, что Бог не в курсе, зачем ты притащил меня сюда.   
  
Дейл засмеялся, но ничего не ответил.  
  
— Если это так, я буду чертовски зол на тебя.  
  
— Просто постарайся не чувствовать себя виноватым. Ты заслужил счастье.   
  
      Рик посмотрел себе под ноги. Он заслужил, не так ли? После того, что ему пришлось пережить, после всей боли и страданий, может быть, Граймс действительно заслужил шанс на нормальную жизнь.  
  
— Я не влюблюсь в него.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Рик вернулся домой, Джудит спала в своей комнате, а Ниган возился со шкафами на кухне.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Граймс.  
  
— Убираюсь.   
  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты перебарщиваешь? — Рик смотрел, как Ниган вытирал под кухонными шкафами.   
  
— Давно не протирал там.  
  
— Тебе помочь?   
  
— На самом деле, было бы неплохо, если бы ты помог мне с подвалом и заодно надул матрас.   
  
Рик уже представлял, какая катастрофа творится в подвале. Наверняка все завалено игрушками.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Ниган привел Граймса в подвал. Там стоял настоящий бардак. Даже хуже, чем Рик думал.   
  
— Не знаю, как мы доберемся до матраса, — пробормотал Ниган, почесывая голову.   
  
      Граймс оглядел подвал.  
  
— Я нашел его.   
  
Не успел Ниган ответить, как Рик вернулся к началу лестницы, схватился за верх и одним прыжком допрыгнул до нужного места.   
  
— Где ты научился этому? — засмеялся Ниган.  
  
— Физиотерапия, — смущенно улыбнулся Рик.   
  
— Забавно. Матрас находится у стены, так что может я дойду до него, а потом мы переложим сюда некоторые вещи?  
  
— Лучше я.  
  
      Рик привык пробираться через бардак. Он делал это десятки или даже сотни тысяч раз на вылазках. Ниган потерял его из виду, когда Граймс пошёл к матрасу. Рику вдруг показалось, что он снова в привычном месте. Ему казалось, что сейчас откуда-то вылезет ходячий. Матрас, как и ожидалось, был у стены.   
  
      Граймс пробрался обратно, протягивая его Нигану.  
  
— Этому тебя тоже научили на физиотерапии?   
  
      Рик посмотрел на него. Нет. Этому его научил Гленн.   
  
      Ниган дёрнул за веревку, и матрас развернулся.  
  
— Просто держи, я его вытащу.   
  
      Рик сделал так, как ему сказали. Пока Ниган вытаскивал его, он зацепился за что-то позади Граймса.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — Рик отцепил матрас, — давай.   
  
      Ниган потянул его со всей силы, но случайно отпустил, и Граймс вместе с матрасом рухнули. Рик попытался сгруппироваться, падая на плечо и перекатываясь на коленях. Он приземлился не лучшим образом.  
  
— Святое дерьмо! — крикнул Ниган. — Чёрт! Извини. Я думал, ты держишь.   
  
      Рик застонал.  
  
— Господи.  
  
      Ниган помог Граймсу встать и снова извинился.   
  
— На вылазках от тебя не было бы никакой пользы, — пробормотал Рик.  
  
— Что?  
  
— В моём сне я и мои люди иногда совершали вылазки, чтобы пополнить припасы. Так вот ты делал бы это дерьмово.  
  
      Ниган засмеялся.   
  
— Зато я умный.  
  
      Рик отвернулся.  
  
— Хорошо, давай уберемся здесь, пока это ещё возможно. — Ниган сделал неосторожный шаг назад, вскрикнул и упал с лестницы. Он схватился за ногу и скорчился.   
  
— Твою мать! Блять, сука. Чёрт бы побрал эти сраные лего!  
  
      Рик засмеялся так сильно, что у него на глазах выступили слезы.  
  
— Нихуя не смешно! — простонал Ниган.  
  
— Д-да, — задыхался Граймс. — Всё, что нам нужно было, чтобы свергнуть тебя, это чертово лего. Кто бы мог подумать!  
  
      Рик сел в кресло, продолжая смеяться и наблюдая, как его враг корчится от боли на полу.   
  
— Пошёл нахуй, Граймс, — сказал Ниган, наконец сев. — Это всё из-за тебя. Ты всегда был неряхой, и это передалось твоим детям.   
  
      Рик с трудом дышал, продолжая смеяться.   
  
— С тех пор, как ты вернулся, я еще не видел тебя таким довольным. Рад помочь!  
  
      Граймс не сдержал улыбку. Ниган встал и ухмыльнулся. Когда Карл вернулся домой, они уже заканчивали с уборкой. Он помог Рику убраться в ванной комнате и коридоре.   
  
— Значит, у вас всё хорошо? — спросил Карл.  
  
      Граймс отвлёкся от чистки ванны.  
  
— Ну...  
  
Что ему ответить?  
  
— Убери еще там, — попросил Рик.  
  
— Ладно. — Карл не стал настаивать на продолжении разговора.   
  
— В январе начнется учеба. Волнуешься?   
  
— Да. Но мне дадут отдельную комнату, так что я рад.   
  
— Хорошо. Здорово. — Граймс подумал, что скоро они с Ниганом останутся вдвоём. Карл помогал Рику смириться с текущим положением дел. Он был словно мостом между ними. И Граймс не знал, что будет, когда он уедет.  
  
— Вы должны помочь мне с переездом. Лучше сделать это перед Рождеством, пока никого не будет.  
  
— Внесу это в свое расписание. — Переезд Карла был очень важным моментом в их жизни, и Рик не мог поверить, что ему придется разделить его с Ниганом. И хотя Граймс уже не ненавидел его как прежде, он все равно не хотел воспитывать с ним своих детей.   
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день они пошли в супермаркет, чтобы купить продукты для ужина. Рик стоял с телегой, пока Ниган выбирал растворимое пюре.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Граймс.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Почему ты просто не сделаешь домашнее пюре?  
  
      Ниган закатил глаза.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, словно я собираюсь застрелить тебя... — Он осёкся. — Я имею ввиду, мы все хотим вкусной еды, но не стоять же несколько часов, стараясь сделать всё идеально. Никто не узнает.  
  
      Рик сдался, чувствуя, что нет смысла спорить с Ниганом об этом ужине. Они повернули за угол и врезались в чью-то корзину.  
  
— Привет, ребята!  
  
— Мишонн... — произнёс Граймс. — Привет.  
  
— Как поживаете?  
  
— Хорошо, лучше. Как ты?  
  
— Все отлично, — улыбнулась Мишонн. — Похоже, мы любим покупать все в последний момент. Надеюсь, на Рождество такого не будет.  
  
      Рик засмеялся.   
  
— Я тоже. Может, мы могли бы погулять где-нибудь с детьми перед Рождеством?   
  
— Да, конечно. Звучит весело!  
  
      Они попрощались. Граймс чувствовал на себе взгляд Нигана.   
  
— Ты запал на неё? — спросил он с усмешкой. И хотя у него был игривый тон, за ним слышалась ревность и что-то еще. Боль?  
  
— Между нами было кое-что в прошлом. В прошлой жизни. Мне стоило соврать тебе?  
  
— Она всё ещё нравится тебе?  
  
— Не знаю. Это не тот человек, которого я знал, не так ли?  
  
— Думаю, да, Граймс.   
  
— Так и будешь продолжать называть меня по фамилии?  
  
— Не знаю. Ты ведь не тот человек, которого я знал, не так ли?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Пошли. Нам всё ещё нужна индейка.   
  
      Ниган забрал его корзину. Настроение изменилось. Ну, конечно. Он ведь ревновал. Должно быть, очень больно смотреть, как твой жених любит кого-то другого. В любом мире Ниган оставался Ниганом.   
  


***

  
  
      Когда они подъехали к дому, Ниган посмотрел на Рика.  
  
— Я не должен говорить этого, но мне стоит попробовать. Ты можешь завтра хотя бы притвориться, что я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
— Да, конечно. — Ему не хотелось, чтобы семья беспокоилась о его состоянии.   
  
— Это значит, что тебе нужно будет вести себя, как старый Рик.   
  
— Ладно, я справлюсь.   
  
      Ниган поднял брови.  
  
— Уверен? Он очень милый, ласковый и веселый человек.   
  
— Мы с ним не такие уж и разные.   
  
— Ты правда так думаешь, Граймс? — Ниган ухмыльнулся.   
  
      Рик закатил глаза.  
  
— Я уверен, что справлюсь.  
  
— Надеюсь...  
  
— Они ни о чем не догадаются.   
  
— Я просто не уверен, хорошая ли это идея. Я чувствую себя соучастником.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Я действительно позволил тебе убедить себя, что ты другой человек. — Он поднял руку, останавливая Рика. — Я знаю, что, скорее, сам себя убедил. Это неправильно, но в тебе что-то изменилось. Ты другой. И поэтому я верю.  
  
— Ниган, я...  
  
— Нет, — перебил Ниган. — Хватит. Давай просто хорошо отметим день Благодарения.   
  
— Ладно.   
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день Рик стоял в ванной, глядя на себя в зеркало. Ниган готовил внизу. Граймс уложил свои волосы, старясь сделать всё более или менее красиво. Застёгивая рубашку, он чувствовал себя так, словно собирается на миссию.  
  
— Как дела? — спросил он, спускаясь на кухню.   
  
      На Нигане был светло-коричневый свитер и темные джинсы. Он вытирал руки о полотенце.   
  
— На удивление, хорошо. Как у тебя? Ты готов?  
  
— Да. Каждый раз, когда мне надо будет посмеяться над твоей тупой шуткой, я просто буду вспоминать, как ты упал из-за лего.  
  
      Ниган ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Пошёл на хуй. Посмотрим, как у тебя это получится. Они уже скоро приедут.   
  
      Рик глубоко вздохнул. От мысли о том, что сегодня нужно быть ласковым с Ниганом, ему хотелось найти ближайшую лошадь и умчаться в закат. Почему прежний Рик не мог быть не таким нежным и любящим? Хотя это не самое главное различие между ними. Нынешний Граймс не хотел вести себя подобным образом только с Ниганом.   
  
      Через полчаса все приехали, и это было эмоциональное воссоединение. Рик не видел их много лет и от осознания, что с ними всё хорошо, он едва не заплакал. Граймс со всеми очень долго обнимался. Если, чтобы быть с ними, нужно быть ещё и с Ниганом, оно того стоило.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила у Рика его тетя.  
  
— Сильным. И счастливым.   
  
— Я знал, что ты справишься с этим. Теперь, когда ты снова на ногах, вы можете продолжить планирование свадьбы.  
  
— К-конечно... — Он посмотрел на Нигана, готовящего на кухне. — Но сейчас мы просто наслаждаемся обществом друг друга. Не нужно торопить события.  
  
      Она закатила глаза.   
  
— Я оттянула это на четыре года. Поверь мне, иногда стоит поторопиться.   
  
      Рик засмеялся.  
  
— Ну, я не уве... — Он осёкся. — Да, ты права!  
  
— Он так хорошо выглядит. Ты заставил его надеть этот свитер?  
  
      Граймс не знал, что ответить.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Чтобы никто его не увел.  
  
— Тетя Ханна...  
  
— О, извини, я совсем тебя засмущала, — засмеялась она. — Но тебе повезло. Я просто восхищаюсь.  
  
— Дядя Крис где-то здесь? — поспешил перевести тему Рик.  
  
      Ханна снова засмеялась.  
  
— Да, он тут.  
  
      Рик посмотрел на неё, обвёл взглядом комнату и остановился на кухне. Ниган стоял у стола спиной к нему. Он слегка повернулся, засучил рукава и заметил взгляд Граймса. Ниган улыбнулся ему и вернулся к готовке. Рик отвел взгляд. Что за хрень творилась в его голове?  
  
      Но подумать об этом он не успел, так как объявили, что ужин готов.  
  
Рик сел за стол рядом с Ниганом и заметил, что смотрит на его руку, лежащую на столе. Ниган над чем-то смеялся с сестрой Лори, сидящей с другой стороны от него. Граймс оглядел свою семью. В этом было что-то комическое. Но, похоже, на этом работает этот мир.  
  
— Хорошо, настало время говорить спасибо. Я благодарна моей семье и Энни, — сказала мама Рика. При упоминании их пуделя, Рик улыбнулся.   
  
— Я благодарен моей семье, Богу и футболу, — улыбнулся отец Рика.  
  
      Все засмеялись. Так каждый говорил, за что он благодарен, и достаточно быстро очередь дошла до Нигана.  
  
— Я за многое благодарен, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Рику. — Но больше всего я благодарен за то, что ты проснулся.  
  
      Рик чувствовал, как все смотрят на него. Настала его очередь.  
  
— Я-я благодарен за мою жизнь. И за моего жениха. Спасибо... дорогой.   
  
Граймсу стало жарко. Он не думал, что сможет сказать это.  
  
— Как мило! — заметила мама Рика. — Ниган поцелуй его скорее, и мы будем есть.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Да, это плохая примета, если состоявшие в помолвке люди не целуются по праздникам.   
  
— Мама, речь ведь о Рождестве и ветках омелы?  
  
      Ниган заёрзал на сидении.  
  
— Да. Не думаю, что...  
  
— Чего это вы двое так засмущались? — ухмыльнулась Эмбер.  
  
— Иногда, когда люди выходят из комы, их личность немного меняется. — Ниган сочувствующе посмотрел на Рика.   
  
— Да ладно вам! Это не так уж и сложно. — настаивала мама Рика.  
  
      Граймс застыл. Нет. Этого не будет. Это не было частью сделки. Вся семья в ожидании смотрела на них. Рик заметил, как Ниган сжал в руках салфетку.   
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Граймс, чувствуя, как тишина давит на него.   
  
      Ниган посмотрел на Рика. Тот отмахнулся, как бы говоря, давай разделаемся с этим как можно быстрее.   
  
— Ладно. Е-если ты готов?  
  
      Граймс взял его руку и почувствовал, что его сердце забилось сильнее. Он видел, что Ниган колебался, а потом наклонился и придвинулся ближе. Рик почувствовал его губы на своих и поцеловал его. Они быстро отстранились, но никто ничего не заподозрил. Все принялись за еду.   
  
      Рик застыл. Ниган выглядел таким же смущенным и всячески избегал любого контакта глазами с Граймсом. Рик не знал, как он продержался весь ужин, но, когда с едой было покончено, он извинился и ушел в ванную. Граймс положил руки на столешницу и опустил голову.   
  
      Что за хуйня?  
  
      Рик повернул кран и ополоснул лицо холодной водой. В дверь постучали.  
  
— Привет... — Это был Ниган.  
  
      Граймс открыл дверь и позволил ему войти.   
  
— Мне жаль, Граймс. Я не знал, что делать.   
  
      Рик отвел взгляд.  
  
— Все нормально.  
  
— Я понимаю, как тяжело тебе было. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал...   
  
— Все в порядке. Правда. Мы не смогли бы избегать этого вечно.   
  
      Ниган облокотился на столешницу, как ещё недавно это сделал Граймс. Рик заметил, что снова смотрит на его руки.  
  
— Я... — Ниган сухо посмеялся. — Я правда скучаю...  
  
      Он поднёс руку ко рту.  
  
— ... по твоим поцелуям.   
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Не надо. Это не твоя вина.  
  
      Сколько раз он говорил это? Не его вина, не его вина. Эти слова не помогают, он все равно чувствует себя как мешок дерьма.   
  
      Они молчали.  
  
— Ладно, я пойду. Просто хотел убедиться, что тебя не тошнит или ещё что-то в таком духе.   
  
      Рик слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
  
      Они спускались по лестнице, и свитер слегка съехал, оголяя часть спины Нигана. Граймс не мог от него оторваться. Что за хуйня?  
  
— А вот и вы! — произнес Джеффри. — Чувак, пюре было невероятным!  
  
— Спасибо, весь день готовил, — улыбнулся Ниган.   
  
      Когда Джефф вышел на кухню за водой, Рик и Ниган переглянулись. Граймс почувствовал, как ухмыляется.   
  
— Что я тебе говорил?  
  
      Рик шутя ударил Нигана.  
  
— Чертовски сильно ненавижу тебя.   
  
      Граймс видел, как его прикосновение удивило Нигана, но шок быстро сменился печальной, нежной улыбкой.   
  
— Это взаимно.  
  
— Ты, э-э-э... Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — быстро спросил Рик.   
  
— Да. Принесёшь мне воды?  
  
      Ниган облокотился на стену, спиной Рик чувствовал, как он наблюдает за ним. Пиздец, а не ситуация. Как два совершенно разных человека могут быть так похожи? Если бы сейчас они оказались в другом мире, Ниган стал бы прежним. Граймс устал от этих мыслей. Здесь Ниган другой. Он добрый, смешной и милый. И его руки...  
  
      Рик чуть не врезал себе, когда понял, о чём он думает.  
  
— Нахуй это дерьмо, — подумал Граймс.   
  
      Что-то витало между ними в течение всего вечера, и Рик задавался вопросом, чувствует ли это Ниган.   
  
      С теми же странными чувствами Граймс лег в кровать, придвинувшись как можно ближе к краю.  
  
— Граймс... — тихо позвал его рядом лежащий Ниган.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мишонн...  
  
— Что с ней?  
  
— Должно быть, тебе тяжело. Находиться так близко и не иметь возможности быть с ней.  
  
      Рик вздохнул.  
  
— Думаю, тебе это знакомо.  
  
— Да, так и есть.   
  
      Ниган замолчал.  
  
— Но это не та Мишонн, которую я любил. — Граймс закрыл лицо руками.   
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
      Рик почувствовал знакомое жжение в глазах. Было тяжело осознавать, что все, кого он знал и любил, продолжают жить без него, думая, что он умер. И Рик, который был здесь до него, тоже умер.  
  
— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. Но не знаю как.  
  
      Граймс почувствовал, как Ниган осторожно взял его за руку.   
  
— Тогда не говори. Может, ещё не время.   
  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Рик.  
  
      Ниган отвернулся, и вскоре его дыхание выровнялось. Граймс не понимал, как можно так быстро засыпать. Он уставился в потолок, думая о прошлой жизни. И тогда Рик признался себе. Он действительно иначе смотрел на Нигана.   
  
      И Граймс не понимал, какого чёрта с ним происходит.


	10. Бледно-Голубой Лед

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr :)

— Привет.  
  
      Звук чьего-то голоса разбудил Рика.  
  
— Привет.  
  
      Граймс пытался не заснуть снова, но что-то во сне тянуло его обратно. То, что он не хотел отпускать. Рик снова был на участке Хершела. Он стоял у самого входа под солнечными лучами. Весна. Граймс чувствовал чьё-то присутствие за спиной, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на фигуре в поле. Он хотел сделать шаг вперед, когда кто-то схватил его за шиворот. Словно магнит, неизвестный удерживал Рика на свету.  
  
— Эй, просыпайся.  
  
      Граймс открыл глаза. Он всё ещё лежал на животе в кровати, Ниган положил руку ему на спину.  
  
— Впереди напряженный день с семейством Граймс, так что вставай и сияй!  
  
      Рик приподнялся.  
  
— Хорошо, я встаю.  
  
      Ниган усмехнулся и встал. Граймс наблюдал за тем, как он шёл в ванную. Его взгляд проскользнул по его ногам до нижнего белья. Ниган развернулся и подошел к тумбочке, стоящей возле стороны Рика.  
  
      Граймс снова зарылся лицом в подушку, осознав, куда смотрит.  
  
— Не засыпай.  
  
— Не засну, — пробормотал Рик.  
  
      Ниган закрыл ящик и пошёл в ванную. Граймс вздохнул. Он сел, ожидая своей очереди на умывание.  
  
      Когда с душем было покончено, Рик спустился вниз, чтобы позавтракать с Карлом и Джудит.  
  
— Готов пойти кататься на коньках? — спросил Джеффри, когда он зашел на кухню.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Рик и, сам не зная зачем, начал искать Нигана.  
  
— Рик хорошо катается! — раздался знакомый голос у него за спиной.  
  
— Я?  
  
— Да, разве ты не помнишь? — Джеффри нахмурился.  
  
— Что ж, посмотрим, — ответил Рик. Ниган сел напротив и заговорщически ему ухмыльнулся.  
  


***

  
  
      Они отправились на каток на нескольких машинах. Как выяснилось, прежний Рик очень хорошо катался, у них с Ниганом даже были отдельные коньки. Граймс надел их и с сомнением посмотрел на лёд. Его родители уже кружили с Джудит, и остальные члены семьи присоединились к ним.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Ниган.  
  
— Наверное. — Было странно заниматься чем-то подобным. Рик думал, что времена таких развлечений давно закончились.  
  
      Ниган улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда увидимся на льду.  
  
      Он повернулся и исчез в толпе через секунду. Рик пошёл на лёд, шатаясь. Встав на него, он тут же схватился за бортики.  
  
      Его семья наблюдала за тем, как он оттолкнулся.  
  
— Господи, Рик, что с тобой? — крикнул Джеффри, нарезая круги по катку.  
  
— Всё отлично! — Рик почувствовал, как теряет равновесие. Он оступился и полетел назад.  
  
— Оп! — Ниган поймал Граймса, прежде чем тот упал. Он помог ему добраться до скамеек.  
  
— Чёрт, Граймс, ты как олень на льду. И ещё говорил, что во сне был крутым лидером!  
  
      Ниган ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я никогда не говорил, что я крутой.  
  
— Прости, что так вышло. Я научусь.  
  
      Ниган мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы вместе учились кататься. Одно из наших первых свиданий прошло здесь. Ты этого, конечно, не помнишь.  
  
— Ниган, я хочу кое-что рассказать тебе…  
  
— Не надо. Скажешь позже.  
  
      Ниган протянул ему руку.  
  
— Пойдём. У тебя есть отличный шанс научиться хорошо кататься.  
  
      Рик замялся, но его вытащили на лёд. Граймс нехотя слушал инструкции Нигана. Теперь он мог удерживать равновесие.  
  
— Граймс, ты чертовски мил, когда так беспомощен, — сказал Ниган, скользя впереди Рика. Он иногда оборачивался назад, чтобы проверить его.  
  
      Рик вздрогнул, когда услышал, как Ниган назвал его. Он зовёт его Граймсом после того, как они поговорили о сне. Рик не знал, как к этому относиться. Зачем он флиртует с ним, если знает о границах?  
  
— Потому что он мудак, который не может справиться со своими чувствами, — ответил сам себе Рик.  
  
      Граймс упал.  
  
— Чёрт, — выругался Ниган, повернувшись. Он подъехал к Рику. — Решил меня опозорить?  
  
Ниган подал Граймсу руку, но тот оттолкнул её.  
  
— Отвергаешь. — В голосе Нигана послушались знакомые нотки.  
  
      Он наблюдал за тем, как Рик пытается встать, удерживаясь руками о лед. Ниган зашелся лающим смехом. Граймс пытался оттолкнуться, но его ноги уехали назад. Смех Нигана резко оборвался, когда задница Рика врезалась в его промежность.  
  
      Граймс тут же вскочил, неловко врезаясь в бортик. Ниган выглядел таким же смущенным.  
  
— Просто помоги мне доехать до выхода, хорошо?  
  
— Отличная идея. — Ниган подал ему руку.  
  
      Они поскользили по катку.  
  
— Просто попытайся оттолкнуться, — посоветовал Ниган, наблюдая за шатающимися ногами Рика.  
  
      Граймс никак не мог поверить в то, что Ниган учит его кататься на коньках. В течение следующего часа он немного проехал со своей семьей, а в остальное время наблюдал за Джудит и Ниганом. Он ехал впереди, держа её за руки. Рик почувствовал странное чувство внутри. Это была не ненависть, а странная всепоглощающая грусть. Он знал, что ему здесь не место. Если бы Рик помнил прошлое, ему не было бы так тяжело наблюдать за Джудит, которая воспринимала Нигана как второго отца.  
  
      А ещё Ниган не позволяет рассказать ему, кем Рик был на самом деле. Граймс знал, что нужно рассказать правду. Никаких оправданий, у него была куча причин, чтобы признаться. Как сказать кому-то, что человека, который стоит прямо перед вами, больше нет? Хотя, может быть, рассказать это не так уж и сложно. Гораздо тяжелее успокоить их после.  
  
      Рик хотел бы рассказать это Нигану сразу же, как только очнулся. Но теперь, спустя столько времени, он разобьет ему сердце. Конечно, может, Граймс и был тем самым Граймсом, но это маловероятно. Рик хотел бы поговорить с тем, кто смог укротить Нигана.  
  
      Ещё это поле и фигура…  
  
      Мысли Рика были прерваны, когда они уходили с катка.  
  
— Вечером мы собираемся в боулинг, — сказал Ниган, когда они шли по стоянке. — Только не говори, что ты не умеешь играть. Это будет слишком.  
  
— Кто пойдёт?  
  
— Твоя семья уезжает после ужина, поэтому пойдем я, ты, Мэгги, Гленн, Бет и Дэрил.  
  
      Рик вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Ладно. И кстати, я не так уж и плох в боулинге.  
  
      Ниган усмехнулся.  
  
— Славно.  
  
      Граймс понял, что с нетерпением ждёт игры. После того, как его семья уехала, у них было несколько часов тишины: Ниган пошел в свой кабинет, а Рик укладывал Джудит спать.  
  
— Это правда ты? — спросила вдруг Джудит, когда Граймс укрывал ее.  
  
— Что? Конечно, это я. Разве не похож?  
  
— Иногда похож.  
  
      Рик постарался скрыть свои чувства.  
  
— Сон помогает мне. И я всё ещё твой папа. Честно.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. — Он поцеловал её в щеку.  
  
— И я люблю тебя!  
  
— Не так сильно, как я. — Рик пощекотал её, и она засмеялась.  
  
      Граймс пошёл к выходу и ненадолго остановился в дверях, прежде чем выйти.  
  


***

  
  
      Ниган сидел в кабинете за письменным столом. Комнату тускло освещала одна лампа. Из ноутбука разносилась музыка, и он тихо подпевал игравшей песне.  
  
— Погоди, твои бледно-голубые глаза, — пел Ниган. — Погоди…  
  
      Он обернулся, услышав шаги Рика.  
  
Граймсу показалось, что он слышал, как Ниган пробурчал: — Лёгок на помине.  
  
— Как дела, Граймс?  
  
— Всё нормально. — Рик размял пальцы.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь? Это и твой дом тоже. Ты не должен всегда уходить на улицу, когда тебя что-то беспокоит.  
  
— Я знаю. Мы скоро поедем?  
  
— Да. Попридержи своих ебаных лошадей.  
  
      Рик закатил глаза.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
      Наган с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не подойти и не посмотреть самому? Вместо того, чтобы стоять в углу, как ты обычно делаешь?  
  
      Рик покраснел. Это правда. Он всё время ошивался возле стены, словно, если отойдет, произойдёт что-то нехорошее. Граймс подошёл к столу.  
  
— Я составляю учебный план на следующий год. В этом году я не работал. — Он взял отпуск, чтобы быть с семьей. Казалось, все поставили свою жизнь на паузу ради Рика. И теперь, когда он очнулся другим человеком, они жестко обломались.  
  
— И что ты планируешь?  
  
— Буду заставлять этих сопляков пробегать милю, — ухмыльнулся Ниган.  
  
— Тебе нравится преподавать?  
  
— Конечно. Это успокаивает. — Он сделал воздушные кавычки. — Но родители могут быть той ещё занозой в заднице.  
  
— И я был одним из таких родителей?  
  
      Ниган улыбнулся.  
  
— Именно.  
  
      Рик посмотрел на пробковую доску, висящую на стене, и шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, старина, что у тебя на уме?  
  
— Просто думаю. Может, мне стоит уйти в отставку.  
  
      Ниган моргнул.  
  
— Дерьмо. Ты серьёзно?  
  
— Да. Я просто подумал, что не хочу больше быть в подобных ситуациях. Я и забыл, как здорово не носить с собой пистолет. — Прошло только два месяца, но Рик был уверен, что если сейчас его вернут обратно, ходячие сразу же сожрут его.  
  
— Спасибо. — Во взгляде Нигана читалось облегчение.  
  
— Обращайся.  
  
      Наступило неловкое молчание.  
  
— Пошли, — сказал Ниган, закрывая ноутбук.  
  


***

  
  
      Рик молча сидел на пассажирском сидении Люсиль. Не в силах выносить молчания, он нажал на кнопку, чтобы включить радио. Ниган напрягся, когда включилась музыка с диска. Это была та же песня, что он напевал в своем кабинете. Ниган был слишком смущен, чтобы переключить её. Они молча слушали музыку. Рик затаил дыхание. Он задавался вопросом, специально ли музыкант написал эту песню для кого-то вроде них. От света едущих навстречу машин, его глаза стали бледно-голубыми. Какая тупость.  
  
      Однако от Рика не укрылся тот факт, что Ниган слушает эту песню снова и снова. Он закрыл глаза, в который раз чувствуя свою вину.  
  
      Когда она закончилась, Ниган быстро выключил радио.  
  
— Ниган, я должен кое-что сказать тебе.  
  
— Нет. — Он прокашлялся.  
  
— Я правда должен рассказать это.  
  
— Не хочу это слышать. Не сейчас.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь, о чем речь, — возмутился Рик.  
  
— Плевать. Не сейчас.  
  
      Было слишком темно, чтобы говорить точно, но Ниган выглядел взволнованным. Они подъехали к боулингу.  
  
— Мне жа…  
  
— Граймс, — устало выдохнул Ниган, — просто заткнись нахуй.  
  
      И Рик заткнулся.  
  
      Бет, Дэрил, Гленн и Мэгги уже ждали их у дорожки. Они переоделись и присоединились к компании.  
  
— Кто готов к поражению? — проревел Гленн.  
  
— Ты, — поддразнила его Мэгги.  
  
— Привет, Рик, — сказала улыбающаяся Бет, сидя рядом с Дэрилом. Диксон вскочил и чуть не сбил Рика своими медвежьими объятиями.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, брат.  
  
      Граймс обнял его в ответ.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
  
      Дэрил похлопал его по плечу и вернулся на своё место рядом с Бет. Когда началась их первая игра, стало темнее. Ниган снял кожаную куртку, оставаясь в футболке. До этого Рик ещё не видел его в фирменном наряде из прошлого мира. Он и не знал, что может так сильно ненавидеть белую тряпку. Футболка светилась, как неоновая вывеска.  
  
      Из колонок гремели Топ-40 лучших песен.  
  
      Ниган был предпоследним игроком в своей группе. Он поднял мяч и посмотрел на Рика.  
  
— Учись, — ухмыльнулся Ниган.  
  
      Рик почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки. Ниган быстро кинул шар, и тот заскользил в бок, а в последний момент съехал в середину. Страйк.  
  
— Какого черта? — воскликнул Граймс.  
  
      Ниган поклонился хлопающим союзникам.  
  
— Твоя очередь, Рик, — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Давай, Граймс. — Рик чуть не уронил шар, который Ниган бросил ему.  
  
      Граймс посмотрел на кегли. Когда последний раз он играл в боулинг? Давно. Много лет назад. Рик кинул шар, и тот тут же вышел за пределы дорожки.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что в боулинге не такой лох! — крикнул Ниган со своего места.  
  
      Рик не ответил. Он взял второй шар и прижал его.  
  
— Ты сделаешь это, Рик! — подбодрила его Бет.  
  
      Рик улыбнулся и сделал выпад. Девять из десяти сбитых кеглей.  
  
— Да! Отлично! — крикнул Гленн.  
  
      Граймс обернулся и заметил ухмылку Нигана.  
  
— Нам нужен алкоголь. Скоро вернусь, — произнёс Ниган.  
  
      Дэрил встал, чтобы сделать свои броски. Рик сел к Бет.  
  
— Как ты? — спросила она.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Ты сказал ему?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Это к лучшему.  
  
      Рик отвернулся. Единственная причина, по которой он до сих пор не рассказал, заключалась в том, что ему просто не давали это сделать. Но в любом случае, хочет того Ниган или нет, он скажет.  
  
— Я вам нужен только в качестве запасного?  
  
      Они посмотрели на Дэрила, который сердито оглядывал их. Пока он делал бросок, Рик и Бет разговаривали, а Мэгги и Гленн целовались. Они все смущённо посмотрели на него.  
  
— Проехали, — пробормотал Дэрил.  
  
      Ниган вернулся с большим кувшином и пластиковыми стаканчиками.  
  
— Это моя любимая! — воскликнула Мэгги, когда заиграла следующая песня.  
  
      Она встала и, танцуя, кинула шар. Мэгги заставила Гленна станцевать с ней.  
  
— В своём Мерседесе 80-х… — пела она.  
  
— Черт возьми, Мэгги, ты даже не пьяная! — засмеялся Ниган.  
  
      Группа людей заняла соседнюю дорожку. Рик посмотрел на них: несколько женщин и мужчин.  
  
      Ниган протянул Граймсу стаканчик. Рик подумал, что это поможет ему немного расслабиться, поэтому позволил налить себе алкоголя. Вскоре он перестал беспокоиться и чувствовал себя легко и спокойно в компании друзей. Это было просто. Когда первая игра закончилась, Рик танцевал под песни.  
  
— Давай, Рик! — веселилась Бет. — Никогда не думала, что увижу тебя таким!  
  
      Рик ухмыльнулся ей.  
  
— Моё единственное оправдание тому, что я знаю эти песни — их постоянно крутят по радио.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в новый мир. — улыбнулась Бет. — Повсюду крутят попсовые песни, которые ты ненавидишь, но все равно танцуешь под них.  
  
— Мне это нравится, — засмеялся Рик.  
  
— Бет, иди! Это твой последний бросок. — позвал Дэрил.  
  
      Бет выбила страйк, получив дополнительный бросок. Во второй раз она промахнулась, и тогда кидали Мэгги и Гленн. После них настала очередь Нигана.  
  
— Смотри, — он хитро улыбнулся Рику. Ниган выбил страйк, а сразу за ним ещё один. В итоге у него получился достойный счет в 8. Граймс наблюдал за тем, как менялись его баллы.  
  
— Дерьмо. Мы ходили в боулинг так же часто?  
  
— Нет. Я просто чертовски крут во всем.  
  
      Рик начал узнавать старого Нигана, но это его не пугало. Он понял, что наслаждается этим соперничеством.  
  
      Когда заиграла следующая песня, Граймс подошёл к шару. Он встал перед дорожкой и толкнул бедрами в такт, глупо поворачиваясь. Бет и остальные танцевали и смеялись.  
  
— Кидай быстрее! — крикнула Мэгги.  
  
       Рик поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Нигана и улыбнулся в ответ. Он понял, что снова возвращается в прошлое, когда ему показалось, что кто-то из другой группы людей наблюдает за ним, но, проигнорировав подозрения, бросил шар и сбил все кегли, кроме двух справа и трёх слева.  
  
— Это будет сложно, — сказал Гленн.  
  
— О да! Охуенно повезло! — подхватил Ниган.  
  
      Рик взял мяч, размышляя, как Нигану удаётся кинуть шар так, что он едет по краю, а потом возвращается в центр. Граймс сделал выпад, выворачивая запястье. Ему удалось повторить путь Нигана, он ударил две кегли слева и те повалили три правые. Рик отыгрался.  
  
      Все ликовали. Граймс победоносно подпрыгнул, подбежав к кричащему Нигану. На эмоциях они обнялись, но быстро отстранились, покашливая.  
  
— Это было охренительно! — воскликнул Ниган.  
  
      Рик смущённо улыбнулся.  
  
— Учись.  
  
— О, я буду! — Ниган ухмыльнулся и прошептал: — Только, похоже, ты этому научился у меня.  
  
      Граймс моргнул и отвернулся. Ниган казался смущенным, он уставился на свой стакан.  
  
— Прошу прощения.  
  
      Кто-то оттолкнул Нигана. Это был мужчина из соседней группы. Он подошёл к Рику.  
  
— Хороший бросок, чувак!  
  
      Он подставил ему пятерню, и Рик нехотя отбил её. Если в прежнем мире общение с незнакомцами не было для него проблемой, то сейчас это казалось _серьезным_ затруднением. Этот парень ему не нравился.  
  
      Мужчина вернулся к своей группе. Рик поймал взгляд Мэгги, ей не понравилось, что к ним кто-то подошел. Граймс подумал, что здесь у всех проблемы с новыми знакомствами.  
  
      Рику казалось, что этот парень всё ещё смотрит на них, и он надеялся, что тот больше не захочет с ним заговорить. Граймс пришёл сюда провести время с друзьями и наладить отношения с Ниганом, ничего больше.  
  
      В течение следующей игры они продолжали танцевать и петь. Рик не помнил, когда последний раз так веселился. Они с Ниганом продолжали соревноваться, и в данный момент Граймс не лидировал. Бет и Мэгги тоже стали соперничать, как сестры. Казалось, Дэрил был единственным, кто относился к этому спокойно. Но в этом и был весь Диксон.  
  
      Рик собирался взять шар, когда к нему снова подошёл этот парень и зацепил шар пальцами.  
  
— Какие напитки ты любишь?  
  
— Что? — спросил Граймс.  
  
— Ты пьёшь что-нибудь, кроме пива?  
  
      Рик чувствовал, как все смотрят на них. Ниган буквально просверлил в нем дыру.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
      Мужчина улыбнулся.  
  
— Как насчет сделки: если ты выиграешь этот раунд, я куплю тебе напиток, если выиграю я — ты купишь мне.  
  
      Рик постарался не взорваться.  
  
— У меня уже есть хорошая выпивка.  
  
— Правда? — спросил он, пытаясь выглядеть игриво. Мужчина отступил, когда Рик взял шар и подошёл к дорожке.  
  
      Граймс даже не заметил, как выбил страйк. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Нигана. Тот серьёзно смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Могу ли я заявлять о своих правах на тебя, Граймс? — спросил Ниган, когда Рик сел.  
  
— Сейчас? Наверное, да.  
  
      Бет пододвинулась к Граймсу.  
  
— Этот парень весь вечер смотрит на нас. Я его знаю.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Плохой человек. Я очень хорошо знаю, что он из себя представляет. Долгая история. И ты не единственный, кому из-за него некомфортно.  
  
— Я постоянно чувствую его взгляд. — Рик услышал, как рядом ощетинился Ниган.  
  
      Когда Граймс снова пошёл за мячом, мужчина подошел к нему в третий раз.  
  
— Ты отличный танцор! — произнёс он.  
  
— Не думаю, что несколько движений делают из меня хорошего танцора.  
  
— Они делают тебя хорошим в кое-чём другом. — Незнакомец попытался ухмыльнуться. — Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Граймс, — прямо сказал Рик.  
  
— Вот как? Граймс. Тогда зови меня Горман.  
  
      Рик заметил, что Горман подошёл слишком близко, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Он не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Уверен, что не хочешь выпить?  
  
— Более чем.  
  
— Вот, что я тебе скажу. — Горман наклонился и что-то зашептал Рику на ухо. Граймс замер, его лицо покраснело, он почти не слушал пыхтящего Гормана.  
  
— Я хороший, — повторил Рик сильнее сжала шар.  
  
      Горман наклонился ещё немного и взял Граймса за запястье. Рик не успел среагировать, потому как Горман уже летел назад. Ниган стоял рядом, злобно смотря на него.  
  
— Какого хрена, чувак?  
  
— Только не говори, что тебе, блять, не понравилось! — рявкнул Ниган.  
  
      Горман недовольно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я думаю, он бы и сам справился.  
  
— Что, если он просто не может?  
  
— Да что ты? А кто ты, чтобы так говорить?  
  
— Я его чертов жених, — зарычал Ниган.  
  
      Горман выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Эй, чувак, не моя вина. Он ничего про тебя не говорил.  
  
— Просто слишком вежливый. А теперь пошёл на хуй!  
  
— Или что?  
  
      Рик чувствовал, как зол Ниган. Он увидел в его взгляде что-то, что так часто было в глазах другого Нигана. Было так странно, стоять рядом с таким Ниганом, не в качестве жертвы. Словно он пытался защитить его. Пытался ли?  
  
— Уверен, что хочешь узнать? — В голосе Нигана слышалась угроза.  
  
      Граймс поежился. Горман не смог сдержать дрожь. Он посмотрел на Рика, потом на Нигана и вернулся к своему столу. Лицо Граймса всё ещё горело. Ниган ничего не сказал и пошёл обратно. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот взорвётся. Рик посмотрел на остальных и встретился взглядом с Бет. Жестом она показала, что им нужно поговорить.  
  
      Они отошли к туалету.  
  
— Кто он? — спросил Рик.  
  
— Он был офицером в Грейди, — ответила Бет севшим голосом. — Он приставал ко мне, и я его убила.  
  
      Граймс шокировано посмотрел на неё.  
  
— Убила?  
  
— Да. Когда он подошёл к тебе, я хотела врезать ему. Парень, которому точно никогда не доверишь свою жизнь.  
  
      Рик согласился. Он подумал, можно ли применить эту же логику к Нигану. В любом случае, он помог ему.  
  
      Когда они вернулись, Ниган подошел к Рику.  
  
— Я могу постоять за себя, если тебе интересно.  
  
— Я видел, как ты замер, Граймс. И мне не похуй на то, что происходит между нами. — Ниган махнул рукой в сторону Рика. — Если ты думаешь, что я позволю какому-то сраному извращенцу флиртовать с тобой, удачи. Это дерьмо сводит меня с ума.  
  
      Рик не знал, как реагировать, он не понимал, что чувствует. Подобные ситуации всё ещё казались ему странными.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не считаешь меня своим женихом, — тихо сказал Ниган. — Но это не значит, что другие парни могут клеиться к тебе.  
  
      Рик кивнул.  
  
— Извини, если напугал тебя.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Ты не напугал меня.  
  
      Он соврал. Может быть, это было не так страшно, как раньше, но Рик все равно занервничал. Он сам не знал, чего боится.  
  
— Пойду в туалет, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Давай.  
  
      Граймс зашел в уборную. Внутри никого не было. Он вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать чувство паники. Сегодня он хотел забыть обо всем.  
  
      Граймс вышел из кабинки и включил воду, чтобы сполоснуть руки.  
  
— Я знаю, что этот парень не твой жених.  
  
      Рик поднял голову и увидел в отражении Гормана, стоящего за его спиной. Он повернулся, вода текла по его рукам.  
  
— Но он действительно мой жених.  
  
      Горман засмеялся.  
  
— Или, может, только ведет себя как он?  
  
— Просто скромный. — Не успел Рик выключить воду, как Горман прижался к нему и положил руку на его бедро.  
  
— Раз уж он не с тобой, значит, я могу занять его место.  
  
      Граймс почувствовал, как тяжелеют его ноги, у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Он мой жених, — промямлил Рик.  
  
      Горман усмехнулся и игриво толкнул его. Граймс врезался в стену. Рик подумал, что чертовски сильно устал от людей, которые думают, что весь мир принадлежит им.  
  
— Ты выглядишь, как оленёнок. Не волнуйся так.  
  
      Рик попытался заставить себя сделать хоть что-нибудь, но его словно парализовало. Рик убивал десятки людей, подобных Горману. Он жестко разорвал человеку глотку собственными зубами за то, что тот хотел сделать подобное с Карлом. Но почему сейчас Граймс не может пошевелиться?  
  
      Потому теперь он другой человек, Рик больше не крутой лидер. Прежний Ниган позаботился об этом.  
  
      Горман погладил Граймса по волосам, не переставая ухмыляться. Рик подумал, что возможно ему удастся закричать, но не успел он и рта раскрыть, как кто-то повалил Гормана на пол.  
  
      Увидев краем глаза белую футболку, Рик вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Какого хрена ты творишь, кусок дерьма! — прорычал Ниган.  
  
— Мужик, отвали! — Горман попытался встать.  
  
— Отвалить? Почему бы тебе не съебаться? Разве я не просил тебя об этом, блять, несколько минут назад?  
  
— Я просто… — начал Горман, не зная, как закончить фразу. — Я не…  
  
      Ниган схватил его за рубашку.  
  
— Это мой жених, так что убирайся отсюда и не возвращайся!  
  
      Ниган толкнул Гормана на пол, а затем тот с трудом встал и выбежал из туалета. Рик по прежнему стоял у стены. Ниган подошел к Граймсу и обнял его. Это произошло с Риком, но трясло вовсе не его.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Ниган дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Да. — Рик обнял Нигана.  
  
— Что за чёрт.  
  
— Я-я-я не знаю почему, я просто не мог пошевелиться, — прошептал Граймс. — Я не мог заставить своё тело пошевелиться.  
  
— Тише, милый, все хорошо.  
  
      И Рик даже не разозлился из-за этого прозвища.  
  
— Хочешь позвонить в полицию? — Ниган крепче сжал его.  
  
— Нет. Давай просто вернемся.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
      Ниган отстранился.  
  
      Они некоторое время смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Рик.  
  
— В любое время, Граймс.  
  
      Ниган откашлялся и выключил кран. Они вышли из туалета. Рик не знал, что случилось бы, если бы Ниган не помог ему. Может, они все-таки могут стать друзьями? Или уже стали. Возможно, этот Ниган не был из тех, кто считает, что весь мир принадлежит им.  
  
      Настроение улучшилось, когда Горман и его друзья покинули боулинг. И начала играть лучшая песня из всех, по крайней мере, так показалось Рику. Она была цепляющей. И они ужасно исполняли её.  
  
      Рику не казалось, что он пьян, но трезвым он вряд ли стал бы пытаться читать рэп вышеупомянутой песни, посчитав её пошлой. Но сейчас они с Мэгги вовсю танцевали. Гленн выглядел смущенным, а Дэрил, казалось, хочет как можно скорее уйти.  
  
      Граймс посмотрел на Нигана. Тот встал и стал танцевать с ними. Или, Рик подумал, они танцуют вместе.  
  
— Драгоценная «сосулька»…  
  
— Бет, тебе нельзя это петь! — сказала Мэгги.  
  
— Я взрослая и, если ты это поешь, значит, и мне можно!  
  
      Рик и Ниган расхохотались, и даже Дэрил с трудом сдерживал смех. Граймс заметил, что было уже почти два часа, время закрытия боулинга.  
  
— Посмотри, Граймс. У нас ничья.  
  
      Рик посмотрел на табло. Равный счет. Теперь они оба использовали приём Нигана.  
  
— Мне кажется, это может стать интереснее, — сказал Граймс.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Если я выиграю, — ответил Рик тихо, — ты позволишь мне рассказать тебе.  
  
      Ниган ненадолго задумался.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Что ты хочешь в случае своего выигрыша?  
  
— Не знаю. Просто кидай шар, потом разберёмся.  
  
— Ты первый.  
  
      Ниган сделал бросок, используя уже привычный приём, но шар улетел за дорожку.  
  
— Черт! Это работало столько раз!  
  
      Ниган взял еще один шар. Он сбил шесть кеглей.  
  
      Это была настолько плохая попытка, что Рику показалось, Ниган сделал это нарочно. Когда настала очередь Граймса, он сбил семь кеглей, опережая соперника на одно очко. Все подозрения были забыты, сменившись радостью победы.  
  
      Рик крикнул и подпрыгнул.  
  
      Опустившись, он подумал, что это выглядело очень нелепо. И почему-то, из всех песен, прозвучавших за эту ночь, в его голове засела именно старая фолк-рок песня, которую слушал Ниган. Про бледно-голубые глаза. И Рику показалось, что она была написана про него.  
  
      А потом Рик подумал, что теперь придётся все рассказать Нигану.  
  
      Лучше бы он просто кинул шар в канаву.


	11. Глаза в огне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr

Рик решил не рассказывать Нигану сразу. Нужно, чтобы он смог отойти от событий минувшей ночи. Ложась в то утро спать, Граймс чувствовал себя в безопасности, как никогда прежде.  
  
Прошла неделя. Рик сидел на веранде, наблюдая за птицами во дворе. Он часто размышлял, когда дома не было никого из детей. Граймс все еще прекрасно помнил прошлую жизнь, но чувства стали притупляться. Остались только воспоминания. Иногда было легко. Но порой Рик думал только о прошлой семье. Он умер, они плакали. Но Рику казалось, что это он оплакивал их. Порой Граймс мог просидеть несколько дней, представляя, что происходит сейчас там.   
  
Дэйл уверен, что Рик должен быть здесь. Сколько бы Граймс ни кричал, он застрял в этом мире. Его не вернут назад. Рик не знал, как долго эти мысли будут с ним. Возможно, до конца жизни.   
  
Граймса не волновало, чем занимается Ниган. Он думал о другом Рике и Нигане. Возможно ли, что сложись обстоятельства иначе, они влюбились бы и в другом мире?  
  
Ему хотелось поговорить с прежним Риком. Спросить у него, как и почему это случилось. Тот Граймс, наверное, жутко зол. Он бы тоже злился, если бы самый близкий ему человек обращался с ним, как с дерьмом.   
  
Рик вернулся в дом. Ниган сидел в гостиной и смотрел фильм. Граймс остановился, когда услышал шум из телевизора. Это был фильм ужасов.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Ниган.  
  
Граймс что-то промычал в ответ. Он потянулся к небольшой полке, но промахнулся и зацепил вазу, которая тут же с грохотом упала.   
  
Ниган встал.  
  
— Ты в прядке?  
  
Рик закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я...  
  
Граймс прижал ладонь к глазам. Что с ним происходит?  
  
Ниган посмотрел на телевизор.  
  
— Это из-за фильма?  
  
Рик кивнул. Ниган взял пульт и нажал кнопку выключения.   
  
— Ничего не понимаю, Граймс. Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит?   
  
— Это было реально. — Рик отвернулся.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Я чувствую, как схожу с ума, — прошептал он. — Я застрял в собственной голове. И я слаб.   
  
— Эй, это не так. Прекрати нести это дерьмо. Ты нихуя не слаб.  
  
— Слаб. — Рик вытер надвигающиеся слезы.   
  
— Что было реально? — Граймс знал, что Ниган уже все понял.   
  
— Нам нужно поговорить. Пошли на веранду.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Они сели в кресла напротив друг друга. Ниган терпеливо ждал, когда Рик заговорит. Граймс нервно потер руки, не зная, как начать.   
  
— Ниган, мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что.   
  
— Да, это я уже понял. Что ты хочешь рассказать?   
  
Рик сделал глубокий вдох.   
  
— Ты просто... Просто дослушай до конца.   
  
— Господи, да скажи же уже!   
  
Граймс закрыл глаза.   
  
— Когда я очнулся в больнице, я прибыл прямо оттуда. Из моего сна. Только это был не сон. Те события действительно происходили. У меня не амнезия, я просто не отсюда. Я прекрасно помню всю свою прошлую жизнь. Не знаю, по каким сверхъестественным причинам меня переместили сюда. Я не успел умереть там, так как оказался здесь. Это все. И это правда.  
  
Ниган вздохнул.  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что не узнаешь меня. Это потому, что я из другого мира. Разве это не логично? Что такое амнезия? Что? Я даже не могу смотреть фильмы ужасов, потому что сразу начинаю слабеть. Ты думаешь, какой-то тупой сон мог вызвать это?  
  
— Такого просто не бывает! — спорил Ниган.  
  
Рик не знал, что сказать. Сейчас ему нужно доказать Нигану, что он прав.   
  
— Тогда почему мы такие разные?   
  
— Может, это и не бессмысленно. Но это просто не может быть правдой. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь вспоминать свою жизнь здесь.   
  
Рик вздохнул.  
  
— Я хочу вспомнить. Но я не могу вспомнить то, чего со мной никогда не происходило.   
  
Ниган невесело рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил в то, что ты пришел из другого мира, у тебя было совершенно иное детство, ты жил в апокалипсисе, а я, твою мать, убивал людей бейсбольной битой просто для удовольствия?   
  
— Да.  
  
— Послушай, возможно, я был слишком мягок... — Ниган умолк.   
  
— Бет тоже оттуда, — выдал Рик.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Бет тоже была там. Она пришла из того же мира.  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал Ниган. — Она тоже замешана в этом?  
  
— Нет, она упала с лошади и в то же время умерла в нашем мире. Вот, зачем мне нужно было в больницу на прошлой неделе. Потому что тогда у Хершела я что-то заметил в ней. Мы поговорили. И это она. Эту Бет я знал, у нас общие воспоминания.   
  
Ниган потер лицо, выглядя расстроенным.   
  
— Я знаю, как это звучит. Но это правда. Я жил там. Я ничего не могу вспомнить, потому что для меня этих моментов не было. Это не моя жизнь. И не жизнь Бет.   
  
Ниган молчал.   
  
— Как мне убедить тебя?  
  
— Думаю, никак.  
  
Рик вздохнул и посмотрел на свои ноги. По его ботинку пополз паук. Ниган убил его. Граймс поднял голову и понял, что Ниган смотрит на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты боишься пауков.   
  
Рик засмеялся.  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— Т-ты боишься. Ты никогда не убиваешь их. Зовешь меня и бежишь в другую комнату.   
  
— Может быть, другой Рик боится. Он умел кататься на коньках и боялся пауков. Он, но не я. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поверил мне.   
  
— Ты доказываешь мне, что совершенно другой человек, и хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил?  
  
— Да.  
  
Ниган встал и подошел к Рику. Он положил руки на подлокотники его кресла. Граймс дернулся и вжался в спинку, когда Ниган наклонился.   
  
— Что ты...   
  
— Тише, — сказал Ниган, рассматривая глаза Рика.  
  
Граймс смотрел на него в ответ. Рик заметил, что руки Нигана задрожали, он быстро заморгал, хмурясь.   
  
— Это правда не ты? — прошептал Ниган.   
  
— Правда.  
  
— Но выглядишь точно так же, — проскулил он, опуская голову.   
  
— Только выгляжу.   
  
Ниган отстранился и повернулся, запуская руку в волосы.   
  
— Где он?   
  
Рик встал.  
  
— Где он? — повторил Ниган, оборачиваясь. От подступивших слез у него покраснели глаза.  
  
У Рика защипало в глазах.  
  
— Он ушел.  
  
— Ушел? Туда, откуда ты пришел?  
  
Граймс покачал головой, по его щеке покатилась слеза.  
  
— Нет. Он ушел.  
  
Ниган прижал руку ко рту, зажмурился и опустился на колени. Рик не знал, что делать. Он просто смотрел, как Ниган давится тяжелыми рыданиями, вырывающимися за пределы веранды и заполнявшими, наверное, весь дом. Или всю Вселенную. Рик подумал, что соседи точно слышат это.  
  
Граймс пытался сдержаться, но слезы катились и по его лицу. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым за то, что оказался в этом теле. Оно больше принадлежало Нигану, чем ему.   
  
Рик опустился на колени, не зная, как помочь Нигану. Но тот только обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в шею Граймса.  
  
— Если не думать, то это все еще ты, — хрипел он.   
  
— Ниган, — голос Рика дрожал. — Мне жаль.   
  
Ниган трясся.   
  
— Черт. Я знал, что это не ты. Я так и знал.   
  
Рик сделал глубокий вдох.   
  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я сказал, что лучше бы умер. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня люди проходили через такие испытания.   
  
На самом деле, тогда он сказал это, потому что не хотел спать в одной постели с Ниганом. Но теперь он хотел бы умереть, чтобы не причинять другим боль. Жить несколькими жизнями совсем не весело.   
  
Ниган схватил Рика за рубашку, не отстраняясь.   
  
— Я даже не успел попрощаться. Ты просто ушел на работу и...  
  
Граймс почувствовал, что снова готов разрыдаться. Черт. Это было слишком.   
  
— Все это время я думал, что ты вернешься. И теперь ты мертв. Ты и Люсиль. Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить это?   
  
Рик молча обнимал его. Он думал, связана ли эта утрата с тем злом, которое Ниган творил в _другой_ жизни.   
  
— Это не твоя вина.   
  
— Ты ненавидишь меня.  
  
— Нет. Я не ненавижу тебя. Ты не он.  
  
— Что мне делать?  
  
— Ты можешь плакать и кричать, желать смерти. Но этого не будет. Ты будешь страдать, но не сломаешься.   
  
— Пообещай мне, — прошептал Ниган.   
  
— Я, черт возьми, обещаю. Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
— Но не сегодня. Черт. Мне просто нужно пойти наверх. Я правда...  
  
— Все в порядке. Иди. — Он взял лицо Нигана в ладони. — Я позабочусь о детях. Скажу, что ты болеешь. Тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.   
  
— Мы не можем сказать им. Не станем.   
  
— Я знаю.   
  
Рик помог Нигану добраться до спальни. Он закрыл жалюзи и повернулся к кровати. Ниган залез под одеяло, его щеки все еще блестели от слез. Граймс сел на край кровати.   
  
— Ниган, я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Я сказал тебе правду, потому что ты должен ее знать.   
  
Ниган не ответил, и Рик вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Он быстро спустился вниз и забежал в ванную. Схватившись за раковину, Граймс зарыдал. Тяжело сказать человеку, что он потерял близкого, занимать чужое место — невыносимо.   
  
Но Рик знал, что Ниган догадывался об этом. Наверное, он знал, что потерял его еще с того момента, как Граймс впал в кому. Но сказать об этом вслух означало, что надежды больше нет. Рик думал, как Ниган смог так долго держать это в себе. Это просто невозможно.   
  
Дети не удивились. На дворе стояла зима и многие заболевали. Сверху тоже не доносилось никаких звуков. Как долго Ниган плакал? Стоит ли Рику ложиться спать с ним? Не насыплет ли он соль на его раны? Граймс думал об этом последующие несколько часов.   
  
Когда Джудит заснула, а Карл ушел к себе в комнату, Рик решил проведать Нигана. Он подошел к двери и медленно открыл ее.   
  
Ниган сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и что-то вертел в пальцах.   
  
Кольцо.   
  
Рик закрыл дверь и сел на пол.   
  
— Я думал, что ты — мой второй шанс, — сказал Ниган усталым и хриплым голосом. — Но я ошибся.   
  
Граймс сделал глубокий вдох.   
  
— Я больше не хочу носить это.   
  
— Хорошо, — тут же отозвался Рик.   
  
— Это были лучшие четыре года в моей жизни. Ты очень особенный человек.   
  
Граймс закрыл глаза.   
  
— Смотреть на тебя не так больно, как я думал, — пробормотал Ниган. — Граймс...   
  
— Да?  
  
— Будем друзьями? — Кольцо выпало у него из рук и перекатилось к Рику.   
  
Граймс поднял его и подал Нигану.   
  
— Мы уже друзья.   
  
Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда Ниган забрал кольцо.   
  
— Я никогда не забуду его.   
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Значит, вы с Бет из зомби-мира?   
  
— Да.  
  
— Она кому-нибудь рассказала?  
  
— Нет. Бет не хотела, чтобы я говорил тебе. Но все было слишком сложно.   
  
Ниган фыркнул.   
  
— Да, и я чертовски рад этому. Блядь. Завидую другому Нигану.   
  
Рик широко распахнул глаза.   
  
— Остынь, Граймс. Я просто так ляпнул.   
  
— Мне правда очень жаль.   
  
Ниган закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я пиздец как скучаю по нему.  
  
Рик сглотнул.   
  
— Он бы не хотел, чтобы я раскисал. И теперь здесь ты. Ты сказал, что тебя послали к кому-то, кто в тебе нуждается? У нас есть дети.   
  
— Ты не должен сдерживать свои эмоции.  
  
— Я не сдерживаю. Последние несколько часов я только и делал, что рыдал, и теперь мои глаза, сука, высохли. На сегодня все. Я просто хочу спать.   
  
Рик встал и протянул ему руку. Ниган позволил помочь себе. Они легли в кровать.   
  
— Я всегда здесь, если тебе понадобится помощь.   
  
— Я знаю, Граймс, — пробурчал Ниган, повернувшись к окну. — Но мне не нужна твоя помощь. Не сейчас.   
  


***

  
  
Всю следующую неделю Ниган был тих. Он замкнулся в себе, смотря в одну точку. Это расстраивало Рика. Граймс пытался отвлечься, думая о боулинге. О том, каким слабаком он был. Рику стало страшно. Почему он завис? Почему в этом мире так трудно взять себя в руки? Почему Ниган должен делать все за него?  
  
Эти мысли занимали его и в тот день, когда они отвезли Карла в общежитие. До начала учебы было еще несколько недель, и Рик с Ниганом оба потерялись в собственных мыслях.  
  
— Пап, ты снова пропустил поворот.  
  
— Извини, — сказал Рик.  
  
— Уверен, что в состоянии вести машину? — спросил Ниган, выходя из задумчивости.   
  
— Да. Просто я первый раз здесь.   
  
— Папа, ты ходил здесь в школу.  
  
— Я имел ввиду, первый раз за долгое время.   
  
Ниган фыркнул.   
  
Они подъехали к университету. Рядом с ними было еще несколько машин людей, которые привезли своих детей. Рик припарковался, и они стали собираться.   
  
— Сделаем это, черт возьми! — воскликнул Ниган. Граймс оценил его способность подавлять собственные переживания ради детей. Ему бы тоже не помешало научиться этому.   
  
Карл закатил глаза и повел их к своей комнате, держа в руках коробку. Рик хотел запомнить каждую мелочь, он впервые был в колледже. Еще одно впервые. Граймс не думал, что такое когда-нибудь произойдет.   
  
Хотя, подумал Рик, обучение в колледже было тем, от чего он с радостью отказался. И от денег.  
  
Ниган посмотрел на Граймса с той улыбкой, которой обмениваются только родители, и Рик ответил на нее. Они помогли Карлу распаковать вещи и обустроить комнату.   
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал Рик, обнимая сына.   
  
— Спасибо. Хотя я немного скучаю по работе.   
  
— Сотрудники зала игровых автоматов действительно работают? — ухмыльнулся Ниган.  
  
Рик и Ниган засмеялись, а Карл начал бормотать, что очень сложно работать. Ниган нежно улыбнулся Граймсу, но быстро отвернулся. Они пробыли в комнате еще некоторое время и вскоре уехали.   
  
Джудит была у Мэгги и Гленна, они подобрали ее по пути и вместе вернулись домой. День завершился без потрясений.   
  
Они легли в кровать, чувствуя себя лучше, чем неделю назад.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что Карл уже в колледже. Только вчера он был в средней школе.   
  
— Понимаю.  
  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — усмехнулся Ниган, но тон его голоса был игривым.   
  
— Эй. Колледж даже не снился мне. Удивительно, что сейчас я здесь.   
  
Ниган вздохнул.   
  
— Тогда, надеюсь, тебе это нравится. Серьезно. Потому что звучит так, словно ты был в аду.   
  
— Так и есть. Это было ужасно.   
  
— Ты тоже убивал людей?  
  
— Да. Многих. Наверное, столько же, сколько и ты.  
  
— И почему тогда только я плохой парень?   
  
— Потому что тебе нравилось делать это.  
  
— Черт. Может быть, если бы в твоем мире мы встретились раньше, все было бы иначе?  
  
— Может быть, — ответил Рик, думая, что, скорее всего, Нигана бы постигла та же участь, что и Шейна.   
  
— Возможно, тогда ты бы не стал рассказывать мне правду. Ты бы просто притворился, что все хорошо.   
  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Возможно.   
  
Ниган ничего не ответил. Он отвернулся и заснул. Рик закрыл глаза.   
  
Когда Граймс открыл глаза, он стоял не у поля. Рик стоял на коленях в лесу. Он посмотрел направо и увидел Нигана. Тот тоже стоял на коленях, в его глазах виднелся страх.  
  
Рик услышал звук, подобный жужжанию пчел. Он посмотрел вперед, пытаясь найти источник шума. Им оказался Ниган. Тот самый, который был так хорошо знаком Граймсу. Он возвышался над ними, издавая кряхтения, подобные старому радио. Словно монстр из ужастика.   
  
Этот Ниган ничего не говорил, он взмахивал битой, отчего звуки искажались и усиливались. Это был не человек.  
  
Рик хотел остановить его, но он словно примерз к месту. Граймс не мог пошевелиться или закричать. Он отчаянно пытался вырваться, но не смог. Ниган замахнулся битой над головой своего двойника. Рик мог остановить его. Он хотел сделать хоть что-то. Спасти его.  
  
Но Граймс не мог двинуться с места. Слезы текли по его щекам. Он не слышал собственных всхлипов, только жужжание.   
  
И затем Ниган избил до смерти человека, выглядящего один в один как он.   
  
Рик наконец закричал, просыпаясь в холодном поту. Ниган проснулся и вскочил, смотря на тяжело дышащего Граймса. Рик обнял его.   
  
— Слава богу, — прошептал он.   
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Ниган, поглаживая Граймса по спине.   
  
— Я-я-я... — Рик отстранился.   
  
— Ты порядке? — Ниган положил руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Я не смог сделать это. Я не мог пошевелиться.   
  
— О чем ты говоришь?   
  
— Я не мог пошевелиться тогда и не смог сейчас. Я не спас тебя.   
  
Ниган сжал его руку.  
  
— Это просто сон.   
  
Рик покачал головой.  
  
— То, что произошло в том туалете, не было сном.   
  
— Ты не можешь винить себя за это.   
  
— Почему я ничего не могу сделать? Я-я убивал людей. Мечами, пулями, зубами. Что со мной происходит?  
  
— Граймс...  
  
Рик отстранился от него, протирая лицо ладонями.   
  
— Это ты сделал меня таким, — прошептал он. — Другой ты. Я слабак.   
  
— Черт, Граймс! И что с того? Что такого в том, что ты слаб?   
  
Граймс смотрел сквозь руки.  
  
— Я ничего не могу, когда слаб.   
  
— Ничего не можешь? О чем ты, блядь, говоришь? Тебе можно быть слабым после всего того дерьма. После всего, через что ты прошел. Ты жил в ужасе, ты делал страшные вещи. Смешно, если ты думаешь, что люди выходят невредимыми после такого! Знаешь, в чем заключается хорошая новость? Тебе больше не нужно быть лидером, жить в страхе и боли. Так что, похуй, слабый ты или нет.   
  
Ниган тяжело дышал.   
  
— И я не считаю тебя слабым. Ты сильный, потому что смог пройти через все то дерьмо и теперь справляешься с этим. В этом нет ничего постыдного.  
  
Граймс недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Он не мог поверить в то, что Ниган действительно принял его историю, что продолжает заботиться о нем даже тогда, когда знает, что Рик не тот человек, которого он знал.   
  
— Я не смог защитить тебя, — прошептал Граймс.   
  
— Мне не нужна защита. Возможно, во сне — да, но не здесь.   
  
Тогда зачем Рик здесь?  
  
— Успокоился?  
  
Граймс кивнул. Это был страшный сон, из которого легко выбраться, но от которого нелегко отойти.  
  
— Хорошо. Я всегда здесь, если тебе понадобится помощь.   
  
Рик снова кивнул и залез под одеяло. Он глубоко вздохнул.   
  
— Похоже, мы оба проходим через одно и то же дерьмо.   
  
— То же дерьмо, только под другим углом, — ответил Ниган. — Постарайся поспать.   
  
— Ты тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Рик отправился на прогулку. Сон забылся, но слабость и страх остались. Удивительно, но этот Ниган нравился Граймсу. Он был хорошим отцом. Смешным и милым. И когда он плакал...   
  
Рик закрыл глаза. Открыв их, он увидел Дейла, сидящего на холме.   
  
— Вернулся, чтобы снова поговорить, — сказал Хорват, когда Граймс подошел к нему.   
  
— Да. — Рик сел на пустой стул.   
  
— Как дела?   
  
— Хуже некуда, — ответил Граймс. — Он знает, что другой Рик мертв.   
  
— Ты сказал ему?  
  
— Да, Дейл, я сказал, — раздраженно произнес Рик.   
  
— Еще что-нибудь?   
  
— Мы поцеловались на день Благодарения. Я вроде не рассказывал об этом.   
  
— Вы поцеловались? — оживился Дейл.  
  
— Нам пришлось, долгая история.   
  
Рик не стал уточнять, как после этого полночи пялился на Нигана. Или рассказывать о том, как горели его глаза. Хотя большую часть времени от слез.  
  
— М-м-м. Хорошо. Это все?  
  
— Я не знаю. Мы стали друзьями. И это хорошо. Он не похож на него. Точнее, может, в нем есть некоторые качества, которые когда-то были и у того Нигана.   
  
— Это хорошо.   
  
Рик усмехнулся, улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мы полюбим друг друга, не так ли?  
  
Дейл пожал плечами.   
  
— Этого не будет. Не сегодня. Не завтра.  
  
— Звучит, как обещание, данное кому-то другому. — Хорват указал пивом на Рика. — Обещание, которое ты не смог сдержать.  
  
— Заткнись, Дейл. — Граймс встал и пошел домой, чувствуя, как в глазах снова начинает жечь.


	12. Выключить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr

 Когда Рик вернулся, дома никого не было: Ниган повез Джудит в школу, Карл работал на своей последней смене, перед началом учебного семестра. Граймс почувствовал облегчение, радуясь, что наконец сможет побыть в одиночестве. Рик зевнул, скинул ботинки и забрался на кровать, наслаждаясь последними минутами утра. Он не знал, чем ему заниматься, будучи в отставке.   
  
      Граймс плюхнулся на подушки, чувствуя их мягкость. Нужно признать, что по части подушек и матрасов, этот мир явно был лучше предыдущего. Тот Ниган отлично позаботился о том, чтобы они спали на полу, когда сжег их матрасы. Рик чуть не засмеялся, представляя, как нелепо это выглядело. Однако в те времена, утрата матрасов была еще одним психологическим ударом, который Граймс тяжело переживал. Сейчас же Рик чувствовал себя узником в собственном доме. Теперь ему не грозила постоянная опасность, но это уже никак не изменить.   
  
      Было странно замечать, как меняются его мысли. Он расстраивался, когда нужно было готовить, или переживал, когда дети катались на велосипедах по газону, делал все нелепые и смехотворные вещи, которые раньше казались ему нереальными. Но Рику это нравилось. Он хотел использовать свои навыки из прошлого в этом мире. Не только умение поздно засыпать.   
  
      Граймс смотрел в потолок, сложив руки на животе. Ему было спокойно. Возможно, лекарства наконец стали действовать или, может, он действительно привыкает к такой жизни. Рик глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Он очертил пальцами живот, скользя ниже, за резинку штанов.   
  
      Рик остановился. Когда он в последний раз делал это? Или думал об этом? Граймс даже вспомнить не мог, так давно это было. Он и думать про это забыл. А, может быть, стоило помнить? Тогда Рик не был бы таким раздражительным. Ему казалось, что такое настроение вызвано резкой сменой мира. Но, похоже, дело было не только в этом.   
  
      Но Ниган вот-вот должен вернуться и у Рика просто не хватит времени, чтобы разобраться с этой проблемой.   
  
      Услышав хлопок входной двери, Граймс спустился вниз. Ниган стоял у окна и постукивал по подоконнику, смотря на соседние дома или в себя.  
  
— Хочешь упаковать подарки? — Сейчас у них в шкафу лежала гора рождественских подарков, ожидавшая своего часа. Ниган не ответил. Рик повторил вопрос.  
  
— Что? А, да... Давай.   
  
      Граймс не мог не заметить, каким обеспокоенным был Ниган. Он не знал, в чем причина такого настроения, но решил не заострять на этом внимания. Это не казалось связанным с трауром по другому Рику.   
  
      Ниган постепенно приходил в себя, продолжая бросать саркастические шутки, которые Граймс ненавидел, но терпел, радуясь, что тот возвращается в прежнее состояние. Но Рик не мог залезть в его голову, чтобы сказать, насколько сильно ранила его потеря. Они больше не обсуждали это.   
  
      Вернувшись в спальню, Рик достал из шкафа подарки, а Ниган подготовил бумагу, ножницы и прочее для упаковки.  
  
— Она такая избалованная, — заметил Ниган, оглядывая гору подарков, рассыпанных по полу. Некоторые из них были для Карла, но в основном это были всякие вещи для колледжа и деньги, все остальное же приготовили для Джудит.   
  
— Да. Это верно. — Рик улыбнулся.  
  
      Ему нравилось баловать своих детей. В прошлом мире он мог дать им так мало. Здесь он мог обеспечить их всем. И Рик сделает это.  
  
— Подай ножницы.   
  
      Граймс передал Нигану ножницы, и их пальцы соприкоснулись. На секунду взгляды пересеклись, и эта секунда показалась Рику вечностью. Ниган вернулся к упаковке.   
  
— Ты хуево пакуешь, Граймс, — сказал Ниган, повернувшись и посмотрев на упакованный Риком подарок. — Что это за дерьмо?  
  
— Видишь ли, я давно не практиковался, так что извини.  
  
      Ниган ухмыльнулся и отложил подарок, держащий в руках.  
  
— Ее все равно разорвут, — пробормотал Граймс.   
  
— Все дело в подаче. Какой эльф оставит подарок в таком состоянии?   
  
— Не знаю. Может, один из тех, кто хотел стать дантистом?   
  
      Ниган оскалился, словно волк, и по телу Рика словно пошли искры.  
  
— Ты прав. Но Джудит не купится на это дерьмо, и я не буду поправлять каждый упакованный тобой подарок.  
  
      Рик скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Если все так ужасно, я ухожу и дальше справляйся, как хочешь.   
  
— О, я так не думаю! — От взгляда Нигана Граймс потерял равновесие. Хотя он сидел. Так или иначе по его телу пробежались мурашки.   
  
— Ты так легко не отделаешься, Граймс. — На лице Нигана появилась его фирменная ухмылка, делающего его похожим на кролика. Он протянул Рику ножницы. — Так что, продолжай.   
  
      Граймс посмотрел на Нигана. Тот выглядел одновременно и веселым, и серьезным. Рик потянулся за ножницами и Нигана затрясло от смеха.  
  
— Я просто прикалываюсь.   
  
      Рик вырвал инструмент из рук Нигана, пока тот продолжал смеяться. Граймс приступил к упаковке следующего подарка, чувствуя на себе взгляд темных глаз.   
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он раздраженно.   
  
— Давай я покажу тебе, как это делается?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
      Ниган подсел ближе и Рику захотелось отодвинуться, но он сдержался. Ниган забрал у Граймса ножницы и начал показывать, как правильно резать.   
  
— Просто цепляешь, и дальше оно скользит само по себе. Видишь?   
  
      Рик вздохнул и попытался проделать то же самое, но вышло не очень хорошо.  
  
— Господи. Ты всегда такой неловкий?   
  
      Граймс посмотрел на лицо Нигана, светящегося застенчивой улыбкой.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, это значит?  
  
      Ниган хрипло засмеялся.  
  
— Черт, Граймс. Я говорю про убийства зомби.   
  
      Рик чувствовал, как краснеет его лицо.  
  
— Все шло просто прекрасно, пока ты не появился, — зарычал он.   
  
      Ниган ничего не ответил, он продолжал с любопытством разглядывать Граймса.   
  
— А ты думал о чем я?  
  
— Ни о чем. — Рик быстро схватил подарок и завернул его в бумагу. Ниган засмеялся.   
  
— У тебя лицо краснее, чем задница дьявола.   
  
— Здесь жарковато.  
  
— Серьезно? Я уверен, что здесь двадцать градусов. — Ниган улыбнулся, облокотившись на ладони.   
  
— Сколько тебе лет? — сорвался Рик.   
  
— Остынь, Граймс. Тебя так легко вывести из себя.   
  
      Рик закончил упаковывать подарок и кинул его Нигану.   
  
— Устраивает?  
  
— Х-м-м... — Ниган сделал вид, что внимательно рассматривает упаковку. — Думаю, да.  
  
      Они сложили подарки обратно в шкаф. Рик стоял сзади Нигана, который наклонился, чтобы отодвинуть корзину с бельем. Граймс даже не задумывался над тем, что делает, он просто толкнул Нигана по бедру. Тот упал вперед, опрокидывая корзину. Ниган повернулся, сняв с себя гору белья.   
  
— Какого хрена?  
  
      Рик смотрел на него сверху вниз, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Тебя так легко вывести из себя.  
  
— Ну ты попал, Граймс, — зарычал Ниган, вскакивая. Рик закрыл дверь шкафа у него перед носом.   
  
      За дверью что-то грохнуло.  
  
— Дерьмо, — выругался Граймс и открыл дверь как раз тогда, когда Ниган вставал.  
  
— Что за хуйня происходит? — ворчал он, держа руками нос.   
  
      Рик виновато улыбнулся.   
  
— Извини?  
  
— Старайся лучше, — простонал Ниган.  
  
— Идет кровь?  
  
— Нет. — Ниган сделал глубокий вдох. — Черт. Я недооценивал тебя.  
  
— Ты недооценивал меня?  
  
      Ниган усмехнулся.  
  
— Да. Может быть, немного.   
  
— Если бы мы дрались, я бы победил тебя. — Рик старался быть серьезным, но в его глазах была смешинка.   
  
— Уверен, да? — Ниган улыбнулся.   
  
— Да.  
  
— Держу пари, другому Нигану бы понравилась эта идея.   
  
— Может и так, но для ее осуществления ему понадобился бы я.   
  
      Ниган ничего не ответил и протолкнулся к выходу из комнаты. Рик чувствовал сильное напряжение. Напряжение? Граймс закатил глаза, представляя Нигана, что эта тяжесть вызвана не злостью. Но давление никуда не ушло.   
  


***

  
  
      Ниган поехал за Джудит, оставив Рика украшать и прятать подарки. Граймс хотел заняться кое-чем другим, но придется еще немного подождать.   
  
      Когда они вернулись, Джудит сразу побежала обниматься к Рику.  
  
— Как дела в школе?  
  
— Хорошо. Я могу считать до ста!  
  
— Правда? — засмеялся Граймс.   
  
— Да. — Ниган улыбнулся. — Она просчитала всю дорогу до дома.  
  
— До какого числа я дошла? — спросила Джудит, поворачиваясь в руках Рика.   
  
— До ста тринадцати.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Вау! Отличная работа! — Граймс поцеловал Джудит в щеку. — Готова поспать?   
  
— Да.   
  
      Рик взял ее на руки и отнес в спальню.   
  
— Когда приедет Санта?   
  
— Через три дня. — Граймс улыбнулся.   
  
— Что, если я плохо себя вела?  
  
      Рик засмеялся.   
  
— Ты была очень послушной.   
  
      Убедив Джудит, что она была в списке хороших детей, Граймс вышел и спустился вниз.   
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Ниган с кухни.   
  
— Да? — Рик пришел.  
  
— Сегодня я видел Мишонн. — Ниган сказал это так, словно вообще не хотел начинать это разговор, но не мог утаить информацию. — Она пригласила нас на праздничный сочельник.   
  
— Звучит здорово.   
  
— Да, круто. Все будут там.   
  
      Рик кивнул, он был в предвкушении. Граймс не смог сдержать улыбку, думая о том, что они все вместе даже в другой жизни. Куда бы его ни занесло, он находится с людьми, которых любит всем сердцем.   
  
      Рик посмотрел на Нигана. Видимо, он не ненавидел его. Разве такие чувства меняются?  
  
      Они вместе с детьми собирались тихо и спокойно отметить Рождество, и Рик был счастлив такому плану. Как бы он ни любил свою большую семью, с ними ему было некомфортно. С соседями и друзьями все обстояло гораздо проще.  
  


***

  
  
      В сочельник Рик все еще не знал, чем заняться. Одиночество пожирало его. Граймс не знал, заметил ли Ниган, но он стал больше ворочаться, не в состоянии заснуть.   
  
      Когда они подъехали к дому Мишонн, Рик был в своих мыслях. Он даже не заметил, как остановилась машина, пока Ниган не положил ладонь ему на бедро, толкая.  
  
— Мы на месте.  
  
      Рик посмотрел на его руку, и Ниган быстро убрал ее. Граймс вышел из машины, подходя к задним сидениям, чтобы помочь Джудит вылезти из детского кресла. Карл уже скрылся в доме, наверное, чтобы поздороваться с Софией.   
  
— Ты в порядке, Граймс? — спросил Ниган, когда они подходили к входным дверям.   
  
— Да, а что? — Рик немного поспешил с ответом.   
  
— Выглядишь не очень.  
  
— Все отлично. Правда.   
  
      На этом тема была закрыта, и они зашли в дом. Увидев их, Мишонн улыбнулась. Она обняла каждого и показала Джудит, где игровая комната.   
  
— Как ты? — спросила Мишонн у Рика.   
  
— Великолепно. Здоров как никогда прежде!   
  
— Здорово. — Мишонн улыбнулась, и Граймс подумал, что она словно светится.   
  
      Но чего-то в ней не хватало. Эта женщина была ему совершенно чужой. Их любовь с настоящей Мишонн закончилась. Осознав это, Рик почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Время, проведенное с ней, было одним из лучших в его жизни, но теперь настал конец для этой истории. С его стороны было бы эгоистично требовать от этой женщины тех же чувств, которые были между ним и его Мишонн.   
  
      Рик ничего не мог с собой поделать, но его интересовало, ревнует ли Ниган. Наверное, уже нет. Узнав правду, он поменял свое отношение к Граймсу. В последнее время он только и делал, что раздражал Рика. Это было неприятно.   
  
      Граймс подошел к Гленну и Мэгги, поедающим печенье. Все люди, которых он когда-либо знал, находились в этом доме. Атмосфера была потрясающая, Андреа и Мишонн подошли к украшению дома со всей серьезностью. В гостиной стояла красивая елка с несколькими подарками, снаружи все было украшено светящимися фонариками. Рик знал, что Мишонн со своим утонченным вкусом вряд ли бы стала украшать собственное жилище дерьмом.   
  
      Это было одной из тех вещей, которые оставались даже в новом мире. Так же, как и юмор Гленна, и сарказм Кэрол, она не менялась. И Дэрил. Очевидно, Диксон всегда остается собой, в какой бы вселенной он не был.   
  
      На Нигана это, к счастью, не распространялось.   
  
— Будешь печенье? — Вопрос Гленна вернул его в реальность.   
  
— Уверен, что сможешь поделиться?  
  
      Ри смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы проголодались.  
  
— Бет здесь?  
  
— Да. Наверное, целуется с Дэрилом под омелой, — ответила Мэгги.   
  
— Подожди, они действительно встречаются? — Рик сам не знал, почему не может поверить в это.   
  
— Да. Разве ты не заметил? Никто не рассказал тебе?  
  
— Я не думал, что это серьезно. — Граймс попытался представить, что было бы, если бы Бет не умерла в прошлой жизни. Вряд ли прежний суровый Дэрил был бы хорошим парнем. Хотя не стоит недооценивать его, люди полны сюрпризов.   
  
      Мэгги засмеялась.   
  
— Поверь мне, никто так не думал. Но они очень милые вместе. В любом случае, уверена, она там, где я и сказала.   
  
      Рик зашел в переполненную гостиную, но нигде не заметил Нигана. Ходя из комнаты в комнату, он натыкался на знакомые лица. Отыскать Бет ему так и не удалось, но зато выйдя на крыльцо, Рик наткнулся на кое-кого другого.  
  
      Дейл курил. Воздух был свежим, а небо темным. Яркий полумесяц освещал лужайку. Рик не знал, что Хорват курит. Он подошел к нему и облокотился на перила. Дейл улыбнулся ему, щелкнув по декоративному колокольчику. Звук эхом отразился в ночи.  
  
— Пытаешься вернуть себе крылья? — Рик усмехнулся.   
  
— Что-то вроде того. — Хорват затянулся.   
  
      Граймс вздохнул. Он подумал о том, какая большая ответственность лежит на Дейле, и о том, как закатил истерику, не зная всех деталей и думая только о себе.   
  
— То, что ты сдерживаешься, не несет никакой пользы, — ответил Дейл, словно читая его мысли. Он всегда так делал.   
  
— Заткнись. Я в порядке.   
  
      Хорват улыбнулся.  
  
— Как скажешь.   
  
      Рик закатил глаза, Дейл снова действовал ему на нервы. Или, может, он сам себя накручивал. Граймс чуть было не попросил у Хорвата сигарету, зная, что от этого ему станет только хуже.   
  
— Ты по делу?  
  
— Ну точно не для того, чтобы снова услышать, что мы с Ниганом будем вместе. Просто вышел отдохнуть. Здорово увидеть всех, но это слегка утомляет.   
  
— Как я уже сказал, не стоит держать все в себе.   
  
— Может, тебе стоит перестать лезть в мои дела?  
  
— Твои дела — мои дела, — легко ответил Дейл.   
  
      Рик глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Сейчас я действительно не хочу говорить об этом.   
  
— Я просто говорю. — Хорват пожал плечами. — Тебе нужно что-то делать с этим.   
  
      Граймс нахмурился.  
  
— Я собираюсь, когда появится возможность. Когда я буду один.   
  
      Дейл рассмеялся, и Рик снова вздохнул.   
  
— Я не знаю, почему я здесь, но мне нравится, что тут не нужно постоянно бороться.   
  
— Жизнь — это борьба, независимо оттого, где ты находишься, — сказал Хорват серьезно. — Помни об этом.   
  
      Рику стало не по себе, словно слова Дейла относились к конкретной ситуации. Но Хорват не стал ничего объяснять, и Граймс надеялся, что Бет поможет ему.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — произнес Рик и скрылся в доме, слыша аналогичное пожелание от Дейла. В прихожей он столкнулся с Бет.   
  
— Привет, Рик! — сказала она. Дэрила поблизости не было.   
  
— Привет. Я говорил с...  
  
      Он повернулся, но на веранде никого не было видно. Ну а как же!   
  
— Не бери в голову. Как дела?  
  
— Все отлично. А у тебя?  
  
      Рик посмотрел по сторонам и затащил ее в соседнюю комнату. Кажется, кабинет.   
  
— Ты не чувствовала никакого напряжения первые несколько месяцев? — спросил он быстро.   
  
— Нет. Все было нормально. У тебя что-то случилось? — На лице Бет появилось беспокойство.   
  
      Рик потер переносицу. Черт. Он надеялся, что его перевозбуждение вызвано перемещением в новый мир. Но похоже это была обычная физическая проблема здорового мужчины. Разговоры с Дейлом бесили Граймса так же сильно, как и болтовня с Ниганом, который всегда выглядит как чертов бог.  
  
      Стоп. Черт. Медленно отматываем назад.   
  
      Не как чертов бог.   
  
      Рик покачал головой.   
  
— Наверное, я просто устал, — соврал он. — У меня были насыщенные выходные.   
  
      Бет ласково улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Ты справишься.  
  
— Да. — Если у него будет время.  
  
      Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Граймс осторожно взял ее за руку.   
  
— Бет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— О чем ты разговариваешь с Дейлом?  
  
      Она ненадолго задумалась.  
  
— В основном мы говорили о новом мире, о том, как влиться в него. Но мы уже давно не общались. Думаю, сейчас он в основном занимается тобой.   
  
— Он говорил что-нибудь подозрительное?  
  
— Подозрительное? О чем ты?  
  
      Рик сглотнул.   
  
— Просто он всегда такой загадочный.   
  
      Бет засмеялась.  
  
— Конечно, он такой. А чего ты ожидал?   
  
      Граймс вздохнул.   
  
— Так много вопросов остаются без ответов.  
  
— Рик, — Бет накрыла его ладонь своей. — Нельзя знать все. Перестань волноваться об этом и наслаждайся вечеринкой. У тебя будет время подумать об этом позже.   
  
      Рик кивнул. Но все же сказать это легче, чем сделать. Это была его жизнь, и он заслуживал знать больше. В конце концов, Граймс даже не хотел быть здесь.  
  
      Они вышли из кабинета, возвращаясь в гостиную. Рик засмеялся, увидев Иисуса, изображающего сцену рождения Христа.   
  
      Вдруг Граймс понял, что не видел Нигана с тех пор, как отошел от Мишонн. Может быть, он замечал где-то край его рубашки или макушку, но не более. Вдруг кто-то сзади наклонился к уху Рика и обдал его теплым дыханием.  
  
— Бу!  
  
      Рик вздрогнул, чувствуя, что опять беспричинно краснеет. Он повернулся.  
  
— Ты избегал меня? — ухмыльнулся Ниган.  
  
— Что? Нет. Может, это ты избегал меня?  
  
      Ниган выглядел раздраженно.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А мне кажется, что так все и было, — ляпнул Рик, не подумав.   
  
      Ниган засмеялся.   
  
— Я не избегал тебя, Граймс. Я общался.  
  
— Я тоже.   
  
— Отлично, — прорычал Ниган.  
  
— Отли...  
  
      Рик не успел договорить, его прервала появившаяся из ниоткуда Кэрол.  
  
— Посмотрите, кто оказался под омелой!   
  
      Ниган и Рик посмотрели наверх, и, заметив висящую между ними омелу, гнев пропал с их лиц. Они оба смущенно откашлялись.   
  
— Извини, Кэрол, — произнес Ниган. — Я бы хотел поцеловать Рика, но он подхватил какую-то дрянь.  
  
      Граймс попытался скрыть удивление и злость.   
  
— Да, я бы тоже хотел, но Ниган заболел чем-то дерьмовым.   
  
— Ты серьезно? — Уставился на него Ниган.  
  
— Боже, мальчики! Приберегите это на потом.   
  
      Они оба с удивлением посмотрели на Кэрол. Но она лишь улыбнулась и присоединилась к остальным. Рик посмотрел на Нигана.   
  
— Ты невыносим.  
  
— А ты, сука, пиздец как раздражаешь.  
  
— По крайней мере, я не ношу одну и ту же вещь каждый день. — Граймс сам не знал, почему ведет этот спор и приплетает в него кожанку Нигана.   
  
— Теперь тебе не нравится моя куртка? — Ниган насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
  
— Она была бы уместна, если бы ты был, не знаю, байкером. Но ты просто физрук.  
  
      Рик почувствовал, как вся игривость мигом исчезла из Нигана, придавая ему устрашающий вид. Теперь он был похож на человека, который хочет кинуть Граймса в огонь.   
  
— Ты как маленькая кучка дерьма, Граймс.  
  
— Взаимно.   
  
— Дай мне знать, когда снова будешь в состоянии разговаривать.   
  
— Прекрати, — сказал Рик, словно не он только что вел себя как последний идиот.  
  
— Ты это начал. — Ниган ушел, оставив Граймса злым, смущенным и расстроенным под омелой.  
  
И как обычно, Рик не знал, что с ним происходит.


	13. Включить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr :)

Следующие несколько дней обстановка в доме стояла напряженная. Рик чувствовал, как все наболевшее вырывалось из него и передалось Нигану, который стал придирчивым с того сочельника. Рождество прошло тихо и спокойно в семейном кругу, ради детей они запихнули свои обиды подальше и сделали вид, что все хорошо. Нельзя же устраивать третью мировую в ночь рождения малыша Иисуса. 

Рик думал, что после праздников его оставят в покое, но новые проблемы продолжали сыпаться одна за другой. Карл постоянно говорил о вещах, которые нужны ему для колледжа, возникло множество финансовых вопросов, в которых Рик совершенно не разбирался. Последние несколько лет Граймсу не приходилось волноваться о деньгах, что уж говорить о математике в целом.

— Граймс, это не так сложно, как кажется, — сказал Ниган в то время, как Рик смотрел в компьютер через его плечо. 

Граймс вздохнул. 

— Никто не практиковал свои математические навыки?

— Лори пыталась учить Карла, но эта затея довольно быстро провалилась. Еще у нас был Юджин. Он казался умным или, может, просто хорошо притворялся. 

— Дерьмо. Юджин Портер?

— Да. — Рик сам не понимал, почему его так удивляет, что Ниган понимает, о ком речь. — Ты знаешь его?

— Он школьный учитель. — Ниган засмеялся. — Отличный парень. 

— Да. —Граймс улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что его последним воспоминанием о Юджине было то, как какой-то парень выводил Портера из фургона, чтобы он посмотрел на смерть Рика. 

— Как бы там ни было, твои рэмбовские приключения закончились. Время помнить о математике и знать, что если печенье стоит двадцать баксов, вопрос о его покупке должен отпасть сразу же. 

Рик хотел было протестовать, но Ниган прервал его. 

— Я не доверю тебе наши деньги, если ты будешь так делать. Предупреждаю. 

— Мы собираемся отдать тысячи за обучение Карла. 

— Это совсем другой разговор. Повторю еще раз, даже если завтра ты проснешься чертовой Ким Кардашьян, ты не купишь коробку печенья за двадцать долларов. 

— Кто это?

Ниган застонал.

— Забудь. Добавлю только, что я не жаловался, если бы это вдруг произошло. 

Рик вздохнул. 

— Значит, у вас не было денег? — спросил Ниган. 

Граймс усмехнулся.

— Зачем они нам?

— Как тогда вы торговали с другими группами?

— Ты серьезно? — Рик засмеялся. — Когда мы нашли кого-то, с кем можно было делиться ресурсами, появился ты. И у тебя не было «денежно-кредитной системы», ты пользовался способом «отдайте мне половину вашего дерьма». А в замен сохранил наши жизни. 

Ниган почесал подбородок.

— Дерьмово.

— Да. Так что тебе придется принять, что пока я не очень разбираюсь в финансовых вопросах. 

— Хорошо, Граймс. Живи. Но только пока. Теперь ты хотя бы не думаешь, что можно просто украсть. 

Рик почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Это было только один раз, и то по случайности. 

***

 

Помимо Карла, пристававшего к нему с вопросами о колледже, или Нигана, читавшего нравоучения о взрослой жизни, была еще и Джудит, заканчивающая подготовительную школу и садик. На самом деле, Граймсу нравилось проводить с ней время. Но у него все еще оставалась одна большая проблема. Рик до сих пор не уединился. Даже когда он принимал душ, к нему постоянно стучались.

— Уже канун Нового года, — произнес Ниган однажды ночью. Он стоял в трусах и майке возле кровати. — Джудит и Карл останутся у твоих родителей. Я сказал им сегодня.

Рик не знал, что думать. Он удивился, что семья не обсуждает подобные вопросы с ним, вместо того, чтобы говорить с Ниганом. 

— Я хотел сказать тебе раньше. 

— Все нормально. — Граймс пытался не смотреть на тело Нигана, которое освещалось лунными лучами, и от этого его руки выглядели... Рик отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под весом Нигана. Засыпать вместе стало привычно, но в последнее время Рик словно чувствовал жар, исходящий со второй половины кровати. 

***

 

Они только что отвезли детей к родителям Рика и теперь возвращались домой. В каддилаке Нигана не было никаких ручек или подлокотников, куда можно было бы положить руки, и Рик не знал, что с ними делать. Разве что иногда ему хотелось провести пальцами по бедру Нигана, но это было полным бредом. И он не понимал, почему вообще об этом думает.

Напряжение усиливалось. Сейчас Ниган был совершенно другим, не похожим на того человека, которого Рик знал прежде. И тот факт, что они спят в одной кровати, но не касаются друг друга, лишь подливал масла в огонь. Но эту тему они никогда не затрагивали. 

Это был первый раз, когда Граймс понял, что Ниган, наверное, тоже напряжен. Рик вышел из комы в августе, а сейчас январь. Здоровому мужчине тяжело продержаться без секса такое длительное время. Этим можно объяснить раздражение Нигана. 

Когда они вернулись домой, Ниган тут же заказал китайскую еду и устроился на диване, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. Рик присоединился к нему, чувствуя что проголодался. Когда прибыла еда, было уже за полночь, и Ниган вернулся к телевикторине.

Рик замечал, что Ниган почти каждый день смотрит эту передачу. И это был первый раз, когда он присоединился к нему. Но поскольку Граймс ничего не знал о последних событиях этого мира, он мало что понимал.

— Черная кошка, — ответил Ниган на вопрос из категории «Суеверия».

— Так, значит, тебе действительно очень нравится это шоу. 

— Да. 

— Вау. 

Ниган усмехнулся. 

— Извини, мы часто болтали в твоем мире? У нас были общие тайны?

— Нет.

— Тогда, думаю, тебя не должно так удивлять то, что мне нравится эта передача. Разве нет?

— Думаю, ты прав. — Рик попытался представить другого Нигана, проводящего время подобным образом.

— Советую тебе влиться. Ты бы многому научился.

Граймс молчал всю игру, ответив лишь на несколько вопросов.

— Так держать, Граймс.

Под конец шоу осталось лишь три соперника. Один из них ответил на вопрос, но полученных баллов не хватило ему, чтобы победить. Возмущению Рика не было предела.

— Это бред! Только она знала ответ, но они все равно победили ее. 

Ниган посмотрел на него.

— Здесь важны не только знания. У этих двух была стратегия. 

— Это нечестно.

— Граймс, — начал Ниган раздраженно. — Если бы все было так просто, зачем им нужно было бы играть в игру? Теперь я знаю, что ты, похоже, не очень хорошо прорабатываешь стратегию. 

Рик посмотрел на Нигана.

— Трудно разработать стратегию по устранению психопата.

— Я не думаю, что он психопат. Даже готов держать пари. Ты не хочешь так думать, но вероятно я был сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Не так ли?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Граймс сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Может быть, ты — да, но насчет него я не уверен.

Ниган засмеялся.

— Господи, Граймс. Тебя так легко вывести из себя.

— «Трудно сдерживаться, когда ты уже видел прежний мир», — подумал Рик.

Ниган собрал мусор. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Граймс все еще сидел на диване.

— Мне нужно ответить на несколько электронных писем, — произнес Ниган. 

— Хорошо. — Рик слышал удаляющиеся шаги на лестнице.

Граймс взял пульт, лежащий на подлокотнике, и начал бездумно листать каналы. Рик достаточно долго выбирал, что посмотреть, и дошел до Премиум каналов, которые ему, признаться честно, показались довольно заманчивыми. Граймс почувствовал, как его палец задержался на кнопке пульта, а взгляд полностью приковался к экрану телевизора.

Там были две голые женщины, лежащие в ванной. На самом деле, это было не так сексуально, как кажется. Но разум Рика все равно обратил на это внимание, и Граймс так и не смог заставить себя переключить канал. Он наблюдал, как человек с крепким телосложением и короткими темными волосами вошел в ванную комнату, и... Черт! 

Он похож на Нигана.

И голова Рика была заполнена мыслями о том, что любой случайный фильм для взрослых заставляет его думать о Нигане. Он попытался нажать на кнопку «далее», но его большой палец словно замерз.

Мужчина был одет. Он подошел к женщинам, и одна из них начала помогать ему снимать одежду. Рик понятия не имел, что вообще происходило на экране. Это действительно не имело никакого значения. 

Граймс не знал, как долго он наблюдал за этим, но сюжет в фильме все более и более накалялся, и Рик знал, что он должен переключить канал. Но ему было просто очень любопытно, что произойдет. Хотя он чертовски хорошо знал, что произойдет.

Рик услышал громкий смех голос позади него.

— Срань господня, что ты смотришь?

Граймс резко вскочил, пульт выскользнул из его рук. Он попытался поймать его, но вещь просто упала, ударившись об деревянный пол.

— О мой Бог! — продолжал смеяться Наган. 

— Я не... — Рик не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал себя глупо, пытаясь отрицать очевидное. 

Ниган подошел и подобрал пульт с пола. Его губы изогнулись в недоброй усмешке, отчего он стал похож на кролика: — Ты смотрел порно в нашем доме.

— Я лишь листал каналы, — ответил Рик и сделал попытку забрать пульт из рук Нигана.

Ниган спрятал пульт подальше.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Граймс.

— Тебе ведь это нравится?

— Нет, — произнес Рик.

— Спорим, ты пропустил это говно в апокалипсисе, да?

— Я никогда не смотрел ничего подобного, — промычал Граймс.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь?

— Хорошо, — сказал Рик, пытаясь снова забрать пульт, — меня больше интересуют реальные вещи.

— О, я вижу, — довольно ответил Ниган.

Рик вскочил и попытался схватить пульт, но снова безуспешно.

— Ты слишком низкий, — усмехнулся Ниган. — Сдавайся.

Рик почувствовал, что краснеет: из телевизора начали раздаваться стоны.

— Тогда выключи его сам.

— Лучше ты, — зарычал Ниган. — Я хочу видеть, каким плохим ты можешь быть на самом деле.

— Уверен в этом? —уставился на него Рик.

Когда Ниган положил свои ладони на грудь Рика и слегка толкнул его, глаза Граймса расширились от удивления. 

— Да, — произнес тот, все еще держа пульт в недосягаемости.

Рик не знал, как это началось, но они дрались за пульт, катаясь по полу. Ниган засмеялся, когда Рик попытался выхватить пульт. Они валялись, находясь настолько близко к елке, что можно было запросто опрокинуть ее. Рик почувствовал, как ветки коснулись его головы, он откатился подальше и оседлал Нигана, схватив за воротник рубашки, впечатывая его в ковёр. 

Но Ниган был учителем физкультуры и поддерживал форму. Он схватил Рика за руки и повалил его на пол, несколько минут они вели беспрерывный бой. В итоге Рик проиграл окончательно.

Ниган сел сверху на Граймса, ногами обхватив его тело с двух сторон. Рик задыхался, его руки были прижаты по бокам. Они уставились друг на друга. Рик понимал, что Ниган был сильнее его. И это бесило.

Ниган откинулся назад, чтобы выключить телевизор, его задница переместилась прямо на промежность Рика. Граймс почувствовал, как его лицо горит словно при температуре 450 градусов. Заметив это, Ниган улыбнулся. 

— Черт побери, — сказал он. — Тебе тяжело, не так ли?

Ниган давил своим весом все сильнее, и Рик понял, что возбуждается. Граймс нахмурил брови и хотел было сказать что-то, но Ниган пересел на его бёдра, ближе к коленям.

— Господи Иисусе, — присвистнул он.

Рик просто смотрел на него. Его взгляд должен ранить до ожогов третьей степени. 

— Граймс, что выберешь: сиквел к истории двух женщин и одного мужчины или наш поединок? — рассмеялся Ниган, сидя на месте. — Черт, Граймс, мне жарко, я и сам возбудился.

Рик потерял дар речи. Он был совершенно смущен и взбешен одновременно. Ниган все еще был сверху.

— Отъебись от меня, — зарычал Рик.

Ниган ухмыльнулся, но слез с него. Граймс выпрямился, с его лица все ещё не спадала краска, а ситуация в штанах совсем не радовала. И Ниган знал об этом. Рик чувствовал себя подавленно из-за всей этой глупости.

— Ты такой мудак, — выдохнул Рик.

— Ты не можешь вытащить свою голову из задницы на секунду, чтобы просто, блять, посмеяться над этим?

— Это не смешно.

— Это смешно, — хрипя, произнес Ниган.

Некоторое время царило молчание, а потом их взгляды пересеклись, и они одновременно подались вперёд, вцепившись друг в друга. Рик не знал, стоит ли ему отстранится. Он не понимал, хочет ли продолжения. 

Рука Нигана коснулась горла Рика, а тот, в свою очередь, схватил его за рубашку. Все это напоминало им борьбу за пульт: они снова носились по гостиной. Добрались до лестницы, Рик почувствовал, как Ниган схватил его за задницу. Они моментально двинулись наверх, Ниган держал свою ладонь недалеко от промежности Рика. Только на этот раз Граймс не смущался. И не потому, что ему не было неловко, а потому, что глубоко в душе он ничего не чувствовал, кроме всепоглощающего желания. 

Рик предположил, что Ниган чувствует то же самое, вскоре они уже были в спальне, а через секунду лежали на кровати.

Они набросились друг на друга как бешеные волки. Ниган кусал Рика в шею. Граймс чувствовал язык Нигана в своем рту. Рик не успевал следить за процессом, он лишь наслаждался, растворяясь в моменте.

Ниган продолжал целовать Рика и одновременно пытался расстегнуть его ремень. Как только он это сделал, через секунду ширинка была расстегнута, а Граймс перевернут на живот. Рик почувствовал, как его лицо сталкивается с подушками, он нашел возможность дышать, но перед глазами была темнота.

Граймс почувствовал, как волна страха окатывает его с головы до ног. Звуки расстегивающегося ремня казались безумно громкими, а уж щелчок растягивающейся ширинки и вовсе оглушающим.

Рик слышал, как открылся и закрылся ящик тумбочки, стоящей возле него, а потом до него донёсся звук падающего на пол ремня.

Ниган в одно мгновение снял с себя и Рика штаны вместе с боксерами, и Граймс почувствовал прикосновение теплых рук на своих бедрах. Он слышал, как открывается крышка бутылки, а потом рука Нигана вернулась на его тело. Мысли Рика путались. Именно сейчас он позволял ошибке совершиться. 

Ниган вошел в Граймса и начал делать резкие толчки. Это было совсем не больно. Другой Рик уже множество раз занимался сексом с Ниганом. Поэтому сейчас было просто хорошо.

Рик испустил глубокий вздох и сжал простыни так сильно, что у него побелели пальцы. Ниган уже почти закончил. Прозвучал звук застегивающецся ширинки. 

Рик перевернулся на спину, стараясь игнорировать беспорядок на кровати. Ниган уже стоял в нескольких метрах от кровати. Они оба все еще тяжело дышали. В комнате витало напряжение.

Граймс сел полураздетый на кровать и заметил, что Ниган начинает плакать.

И Рик понятия не имел, что ему делать.


	14. Разрушение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by losahina on tumblr :)

Разум вернулся к Рику так быстро, что он едва смог пошевелиться от осознания содеянного. Ниган молча скрылся в ванной комнате. Граймс быстро слез с кровати и надел боксеры. Он собрал постельное белье, думая о том, сколько еще раз испортит эти простыни, и каким конкретно способом. 

Рик схватился за стиральную машину. О чем он, чёрт возьми, думал? Неужели он действительно позволил Нигану сделать всё это с ним? Где был его мозг? Что подумают другие, когда он вернется домой? Черт возьми, Рик никогда не вернется туда. Никто не узнает. Даже если он скажет Бет, она ничего не подумает, потому что не знает прошлого Нигана. Бет помнит его только как доброго мудака, которым он является в этом мире. В те дни, когда Рик не мог понять разницу между двумя известными ему Ниганами, ему казалось, что он сходит с ума.

Рик закрыл глаза, прокручивая последние десять минут, словно режиссер фильма для взрослых. Он вспомнил своё лицо, вжатое в подушку, руки, сжимающие простыни, ритмичные движения. Они даже не разделись толком. Но это было так здорово, что Рику было плевать, не так ли?

Граймс вспомнил свой первый кошмар в этой спальне. Ниган, освещенный красными лучами. Там Рик смог уйти, перерезав ему горло. Внезапно его мысли оборвались. 

Ниган плакал.

И это было не из-за того, что они сделали. Рик снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Он должен был подумать о том, как это повлияет на Нигана. Но Граймс не стал. Это был единственный раз, когда ему нужно было подумать о чувствах человека, который его убил, и он просто забыл об этом. Рик всегда хотел задеть Нигана. Но это был другой человек.

Граймс чувствовал себя идиотом. Он должен был остановиться. Рик ведь знал, какие чувства скрывает Ниган, но проигнорировал их.

Рик сжал стиральную машину. Он вернулся наверх и подошел к ванной. К его удивлению, дверь была не заперта. Ниган сидел в темноте, прислонившись спиной к стене. Граймс сел рядом. Наверное, сейчас ему было лучше уйти, но чувство вины поглощало его изнутри, и он не мог не поговорить с Ниганом. 

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как кто-то умирает от рака? — К удивлению Рика, разговор начал Ниган. В его голосе слышались слезы. 

— Нет. — Он видел, как его любимые умирают, но не по таким причинам. 

— К тому моменту, когда Люсиль поставили диагноз, болезнь было невозможно вылечить. — Ниган посмотрел в потолок, как делают люди, из последних сил пытающиеся сдержать слезы. Рик молча слушал. 

— Как ты справляешься с этим? Как ты можешь стоять перед кем-то, кто говорит тебе, что ты больше ничего не можешь сделать? Как это, блять, принять? Врач сказал, что ей остался месяц или два. Он говорил это так, словно у нас вагон времени. Но это не так. Даже за отведенное время ты ничего не можешь изменить. Мы все умрем. Это просто. Но когда кто-то говорит тебе, когда и как ты умрешь, это всё разрушает. 

— Ты не можешь остановить старость. Но ты думаешь, что, возможно, справишься и с этим. Даже если выхода нет и не было. Ты чувствуешь вину за то, что сделал недостаточно. Мало старался. Но это не так.

— И ты просто ждёшь. Ждёшь и не знаешь, когда именно это случится. Или как. Даже несмотря на то, что тебе дали чёткие ответы на эти вопросы. Мне казалось, что я задыхаюсь. Я сам задерживал дыхание. Я думал, что тяжесть в груди и ком в горле задушат меня. 

— И я снова ждал. Я не чувствовал ничего, кроме страха. Он висел в воздухе, занял все пространство. Я чувствовал его вкус. Я поглощал его с едой и водой. Ты знаешь, что скоро наступит самый страшный день, но никак не можешь подготовиться к нему. И не хочешь. 

— А потом это произошло. И я думал, что вся боль усилится в разы, но этого не случилось. Она меняется. Все еще тяжелая, но не такая, как прежде. 

— И я не знал, что делать. Каждый день я обнимал её, вдыхал её запах, целовал. Пытался запомнить её, пока она не ушла. Мы никогда не обсуждали это, но она и так все понимала. Я сказал, что пойму, если она больше не захочет бороться. Она не должна бороться до конца, если устала. Я не хотел принуждать её к чему-либо. Люсиль и без того дала мне так много, что это просто пустяк.

— Она хотела, чтобы я продолжал жить. Люсиль сказала, что я могу найти близкого человека. И я ей поверил. Когда она еще была здесь, я видел уверенность в её глазах. Уверенность в том, что у меня всё получится. Принять это было самым трудным испытанием. То, что я мог продолжать жить без неё. Я чувствовал себя виноватым. А потом во мне началась борьба между разрушением всего живого и непоколебимой решимостью. И они всё еще воюют.

— Люсиль научила меня верить в свет, в борьбу. Она сказала, что великая любовь неизменно сопровождается потерей. И я не знал, почему мне так повезло, встретить её. На Земле миллиарды людей, а мне посчастливилось встретить её, блять. Мы познакомились у общих друзей. Она была на свидании с моим соседом, но что-то пошло не так, и мы разболтались. Тогда мы не знали, к чему это приведёт. Словно сама судьба хотела, чтобы мы с ней были вместе. Стечение обстоятельств. Точно судьба. 

— Итак, я смотрел как она умирает. Я не хотел видеть этого. Никогда. Но я должен был. И я выжил.

Ниган вздохнул. Рик чувствовал, как слёзы бегут по его щекам. Почему у него ощущение, что они прошли через одно и то же? 

— Я ни с кем не говорил об этом. Даже с близкими людьми. 

— А потом я встретил Рика. 

Граймс посмотрел на Нигана, чтобы заметить в его глазах ту же грусть.

— Он не мог понять, через что именно я прошел. Но Рик понимал, что такое потерять кого-то. Он знал эту боль. И научил меня с ней бороться. И сейчас пришло время снова воспользоваться его советами. 

Ниган отвернулся, стирая слезы. 

— Я никогда не пойму, почему их обоих забрали. Кто-то на небесах забрал их, чтобы проучить меня, показать, что их жизни это больше, чем просто моя семья. Они никогда не принадлежали мне, просто везение, что я встретил их. Но должна быть причина, по которой я должен потерять стольких близких людей. Возможно, это возвращает к тому, что говорила Люсиль. Но чёрт! Я рад, что в моей жизни было столько любви, но когда её забирают, это так ранит. Я дойду до конца, вспоминая эти моменты. Некоторые люди живут так долго, ни разу не испытав ничего подобного. И поэтому я отказываюсь сдаваться. 

Рик не понимал, как жизнь может быть так жестока к Нигану. Он понимал, что тот говорит дельные вещи. Граймс не может сожалеть о любви, которая была в его жизни, которая не имела гарантии, но все равно приносила ему много хорошего. 

Он подумал о другом Нигане. Кто довёл его до такой жестокости? Какая боль превратила его в бездушное чудовище? Не стоял ли Рик сам не этом же пути? Граймс был всего в нескольких шагах от того, чтобы стать таким же как тот Ниган. 

— Я знаю, что ты через многое прошёл. Может быть, ты видел вещи гораздо хуже. Но я все равно рад, что ты не проходил через подобное. 

Рик не мог дышать, чувствуя жгучую боль в горле, которая появляется, когда ты хочешь кричать, но не можешь.

— И я соврал. Смотреть на тебя гораздо сложнее, чем я думал. 

Граймс опустил голову. Он хотел бы новые волосы, новые глаза, новое лицо. Хотел бы изменить себя полностью. Чтобы ничто не напоминало Нигану о том, что он потерял. Рик понимал, как тяжело тому приходится.

— Мы больше не должны делать этого, — сказал Ниган, прерывая мысли Граймса. 

— Нет, — ответил Рик быстро.

— Это слишком сложно. И слишком больно. 

Граймс хотел извиниться, но никак не мог подобрать слов. 

— Я не хочу заставлять тебя, но я был бы тебе очень благодарен, если бы сегодня ты переночевал внизу. Мне нужно побыть одному. 

— Хорошо. — Рик чувствовал, что это расплата за то, что он так долго игнорировал чувства Нигана. Даже если они оба хотели друг друга, у них были разные причины, чтобы не делать этого. И Граймс должен был помнить о них. 

Рик вышел из ванной и спустился в подвал. Граймс не стал включать свет. Когда он шел в темноте, ему казалось, что мрак бесконечен и он выведет его куда-нибудь в другое место. Место, где Рик сможет вдохнуть полной грудью и забыть обо всем. 

Граймс лег на надувной матрас и задумался, давно ли все стало таким сложным и запутанным. Рик зашел слишком далеко. 

Он не смог заснуть. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Граймс забрал свои штаны со стиральной машины, надел их, обулся и вышел из дома. 

Рик не знал, куда идёт, но очень скоро оказался у знакомого холма. На этот раз оба стула были пусты, но Граймс всё равно сел в один из них. Он не знал, сколько просидел там, смотря на луну. Она напоминала Рику о ночи, когда он убил Шейна. Такая яркая. 

Граймс услышал шаги за спиной, но не повернулся. Через некоторое время, кто-то сел на соседний стул. 

— Ты звал? — спросил Дейл. 

Рик сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, Хорват молча ждал, пока он заговорит. 

— Я облажался.

— Каким образом?

— Мы потрахались.

— Когда? 

— Не знаю. Может, около часа назад.

Они молчали. На этот раз Дейл не выглядел самодовольным. 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

— Это просто случилось. Чёрт. Я так облажался. 

Рик опустил голову на руки.

— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым.

— Да. Он прошел через многое, и я теперь воскресил его раны. Как он может смириться с этим? Как нам пройти через это? Ты говоришь, что я здесь не просто так, но пока я только раню людей. Может быть, когда я только очнулся, я бы хотел заставить его страдать, но не сейчас. 

— Ты подумал о том, что я тебе говорил? — Рик поднял голову, его лицо было искажено от злости. Он был вне себя оттого, что Дейл действительно спрашивает об этом. 

— Сейчас не время для таких тем, Дейл, — серьезно сказал Граймс. 

— Рик, — Рик думал, что Хорват называет его по фамилии, — было бы разумно принять к сведению то, что я тебе говорил. 

Дейл сказал это медленно. И Граймс не знал, почему. 

— Даже если бы он мне хоть немного нравился, ничего бы не было. Не после сегодняшнего вечера. Теперь это безнадежно. Возможно, ты прав, был маленький шанс. Но теперь его нет. Я об этом позаботился. 

— Я просто хочу сказать, — Дейл снова медлил. — Что ты мог бы просто попробовать. 

— Что это значит? — спросил Рик. 

Хорват встал. 

— Дейл.

Рик смотрел, как Дейл спускался с холма.

— Дейл! — отчаянно крикнул он. Но его уже не слушали. Граймс задумался, вспоминая один их разговор. Момент, который Дейл проигнорировал. 

— Ты привел меня сюда без разрешения? — Голос Рика растворился в январском воздухе. 

И Хорват уже скрылся в тени.

У Граймса было ощущение, что Дейл что-то не договаривает ему. Что-то жизненно важное. Рику казалось, что он живет в песочных часах, и только это знание поможет ему остановить песок. 

Только он не знал, что будет, если это сделать.

Вернувшись домой, Рик нашел Нигана на кухне. Он сидел за столом и ел остывшую еду. Рик заметил, что Ниган был в одних трусах, свесив голые ноги со стула. Если раньше Граймсу могло казаться, что он занялся с ним сексом просто от перевозбуждения, то пребывая в здравом уме и смотря на Нигана, Рик понимал, что это не так.

— Привет, Граймс. 

— Привет.

Ниган придвинул коробку с едой, и Рик принял ее, почувствовав, как он голоден. Этот жест не был похож на перемирие, скорее, на конец чего-то. Конец притворства того, что они вместе. И Рик не знал, почему это так расстроило его. 

Они сидели напротив друг друга за столом.

— Где ты был? — спросил Ниган. 

— Гулял. 

— Я точно знаю, что ты не мой Рик. — Ниган смотрел в свою коробку. 

— Почему?

— Ты целуешься совсем по-другому. 

Если бы Рик не был таким уставшим, он бы покраснел. 

— Вероятно. 

— И ты издаешь другие звуки, — пробормотал Ниган.

И теперь Рик действительно покраснел. Хорошо, что было слишком темно, чтобы заметить это. 

Ниган прокашлялся.

— Просто проехали.

— Согласен.

— Я не знаю, что будет дальше, но я не собираюсь заставлять тебя разгребать все это сейчас.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросил Рик.

— Просто мы не вместе. И нельзя жить так вечно. Я не смогу. 

Ниган звучал грустно. 

— Это будет нечестно по отношению к детям, — сказал Рик, не задумываясь.

— Ты не думал так, когда только очнулся, — усмехнулся Нигна.

— Да, но...

— Не переживай, я не выставлю тебя на улицу. Просто подумай, как тебе жить дальше, хорошо? С Новым Годом. 

Ниган выкинул коробку из под еды и вышел из кухни. Рик уставился в плитку на полу. Десять недель жизни с Ниганом были как американские горки. Если бы очнувшись, Рик знал, чем это закончится, он бы ни за что в это не поверил. Потому что теперь какая-то часть Граймса была расстроена происходящем. Он глубоко вздохнул и заметил, что часы на духовке показывают полночь. Рик тихо сидел, слушая звук фейверка где-то на улице. 

И, он чувствовал, из песочных часов выпало много песка.


End file.
